She's A Woman, A Marine, And My Boss's Daughter
by his4evergirl
Summary: This is my latest version of Tony and Charity. It isn't a continuation of any of the other stories, just a new presentation. You do not have to read the other stories to understand this one. I do not own NCIS. I hope you guys enjoy. Rating for language and rating may change later.
1. Chapter 1

Gibbs walked into Abby's lab, a CafPow in hand. "What do ya got for me, Abs?" He inquired, needing the information on the team's latest case.

"This finger print belongs to convicted bank robber, Lewis Boggs." Abby said. "And the DNA on this cigarrette belongs to the victim's mother."

"Anything else Abs?" Gibbs asked.

"Not yet, Gibbs." Abby answered. "I'm running a few other things right now."

Gibbs sat the CafPow in front of Abby. Then he gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Good work, Abby." Then he headed up to the squadroom.

_The Team..._  
McGee was working on going through the victim's phone and bank records. Tony was of course going over his number one suspect, the wife. Ziva was going through witness reports. The elevator doors opened and Gibbs entered the room.

"What do you guys got?" He asked his team.

Tony was the first to speak up. "The wife stood to get a rather hefty life insurance policy upon her husband's death."

"Can't be the wife Tony." Ziva countered. "She has an air light a alibi."

"Tight, air tight." Tony corrected.

"Whatever. She was out with girlfriends at the time of her husband's death. McGee already checked the cameras and time stamps from the club they were at and I interviewed her friends."

"The Petty Officer received two calls everyday around noon from the same number." McGee said, taking his turn. "The phone belinged to a known bank robber, Lewis Boggs. Our Petty Officer had also made several deposits to Boggs' bank account. They were large deposits."

Just then the phone at Gibbs' desk began to ring. Gibbs walked over and picked up the phone. "Gibbs." He said into the phone. He listened for a few minutes. "I'll be in." Then he hung up the phone and looked at his team. "DiNozzo, you're in charge."

"How long boss?" Tony inquired.

"At least the rest of the day." Gibbs answered. Then he left.

"I wonder what that was about." Tony muttered. Then he looked at McGee. "See who just called Gibbs."

"What? Why?" McGee inquired.

"For all we know it could have something to do with the case. Now get me that information, McGee." Tony ordered.

"Oh please, Tony." Ziva said, looking at him. "You just want to know what's going on with Gibbs."

Tony began to say something to Ziva, but McGee had something already. "This definitely has nothing to do with the case. The call was from Bathesda."


	2. Chapter 2

A week passed before Gibbs returned to work. The team had solved the case while Gibbs was out. "Hey boss." Tony greeted as Gibbs entered the room, his coffee in hand. "Where ya been?"

"That's need to know, DiNozzo and you don't." Gibbs answered. "We've got a new case. Dead Marine at Quantico. Gear up."

The team grabbed their gear and followed Gibbs out. They soon arrived at the crime scene, Gibbs driving separately from the team. They began processing the scene and collecting evidence.

Gibbs spoke with Duckie, kneeling next to the body. "What do you think Duck?" Gibbs asked.

Duckie pulled the thermometer from the young Marine's liver. "Based on liver temp, he died about eight hours ago. It also appears he put up a fight. Defensive wounds on his hands."

Gibbs nodded. He finished doing what he does best then he looked at his team. "You guys finish up here. I'm leaving." Gibbs ordered and then headed to his car and left.

The team watched as Gibbs drove off. "I wonder where he's off to?" Tony pondered aloud.

"If he wanted us to know, he would tell us." Ziva replied.

"McGee, when we get back, if Gibbs isn't there, I want you to check his cell phone." Tony told McGee as they finished things up.

"Tony, why do you have to know everything that's going on with everyone?" McGee inquired.

"He's our boss, a vital member of our team, it's important that we know what's going on." Tony replied, justifying his noseyness.

"I'm not spying on Gibbs." McGee answered.

"But you did when you found out who called him last week." Tony countered.

"I'm not doing it again." McGee replied. "You do it yourself."

Tony glared at McGee, trying to impersonate Gibbs.

"You're not Gibbs, so quit trying to be. It's not working." McGee told Tony.

The team finished up their work at the crime scene and headed back to NCIS. When they arrived, Gibbs was nowhere to be found. Tony looked at McGee from his desk. "Come on McGee, find out where Gibbs is."

"No." McGee replied.

"Come on McGeek, you know you want to use those computer skills of yours. Track his cell." Tony taunted.

"No." McGee answered. Then he began working on his computer and doing what he does best to help solve the case.

Over the next few days, Gibbs would disappear around the same time everyday for a couple of hours. He would also leave before the rest of the team and come in later. While Gibbs was gone for a couple of hours, Tony looked over at McGee. "Okay, McGeek you've gotta want to know where Gibbs has been."

"McGee, you still haven't told him?" Ziva asked.

"Nope." McGee replied.

"What are you two talking about?" Tony asked.

"I know where Gibbs has been going." McGee answered. "I've known for a few days."

"And you haven't told me because?" Tony asked.

"Because, it's fun." McGee replied.

Tony gave McGee a head slap. "Where has he been going?"

"Bathesda." McGee answered. "He doesn't even go to his house anymore, well he goes there briefly in the morning before coming here, but for the most part he seems to be living at the hospital."

Tony put his hand to his chin and his finger over his lips, tapping. "I wonder why Gibbs would be going to the hospital so much."

"You don't think he's sick or something?" Ziva spoke up.

"Gibbs? No. He never gets sick." Tony replied.

"Well, Tony from what I understand his mother had cancer." McGee spoke up.

"No. Boss couldn't be sick." Tony replied, denying the whole thing. "Have you been able to get the records of the patients at the hospital?"

"I've been denied access." McGee answered.

"Well, keep trying McGoo."

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoy this as much as my others. Please read and review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Another week passed. McGee still hadn't been able to hack into Bathesda's Patient records nor could he get Gibbs's medical records. He did continue to monitor Gibbs by his cell phone.

Gibbs had been gone for about a couple of hours. "He's still at the hospital." McGee told Tony.

"Can you tell where he is in the hospital?" Tony inquired.

"It'll take me a little bit of time, but I might just be able to." McGee answered. Then he began to furiously type commands into his computer. After another hour, McGee had the results. "Okay, Gibbs is on the third floor in the east wing."

_Gibbs..._

Gibbs left the hospital and headed back to NCIS. When he returned, he headed to see Abby. When he entered Abby turned around, "How is she doing Gibbs?"

"No change." Gibbs answered. "Still not waking up."

"She's gonna wake up Gibbs. She's going to be fine. She has to be." Abby told him.

"I know, Abs." Gibbs said, pulling Abby in for a hug.

"Can I come with you to see her tonight?" Abby asked. "It might help."

Gibbs nodded. "Yeah, you can come Abby."

"You should go see Duckie. He'll wanna know what's going on. Maybe he can come see her, too." Abby suggested.

"Okay." Gibbs replied. He kissed the top of Abby's head and then went to autopsy.

When Gibbs entered the room, Duckie made up some reason for Palmer to leave. Then he turned to Gibbs once they were alone. "How is she Jethro?"

"The same as she was the other day, Duck." Gibbs answered. "She's still not waking up."

"Well, at least she's not on life support." Duckie commented. "That's a good sign."

"Abby is coming with me tonight to see her. Would you like to come, too?"

"Of course, I'll come." Duckie answered. "Have you called your father yet?"

"Yes. He's with her right now." Gibbs answered. "He's with her while I'm here."

_Back in the Squadroom..._

McGee looked up from his computer. "Based on his cell phone, Gibbs is here."

Tony pulled out the piece of paper in his pocket. "Well, since Gibbs is here, I'll go see what's going on at the hospital."

"What if Gibbs really is sick?" Ziva inquired. "You'll never get the information from the hospital staff."

"I can be very persuasive." Tony replied. "Especially with the female members of the staff." Then he hopped on the elevator and left.

Tony soon arrived at the hospital. He headed inside and walked to the elevator. Once inside he pushed the button for the third floor. Once he stepped off, he looked at the paper. Then he headed for the east wing, realizing that he was heading for the ICU.

As Tony walked toward the nurses's station, not sure what he would say, he noticed Jackson Gibbs stepping out of one of the rooms just a few feet away. Tony quickly grabbed a magazine and hid himself from Jackson, not sure why he was. He watched as Jackson walked over to the nurse at the desk.

"I'm going to the cafeteria to get something to eat. Will you let me know of anything changes?" He asked the nurse.

"Don't worry Mr. Gibbs, I will make sure that we call you." She answered, smiling sweetly at the old man.

"Thank you, dear." Jackson replied, returning the smile. Then he headed for the elevator.

Tony then walked over to the room where he had seen Jackson exit from just a few moments before. He looked at the name outside of the door. The paper read _Charity Gibbs_. Tony then entered the room and was surprised by what he saw. She was a woman, just a few years younger than himself. She had long red hair and fair skin. There was a large white bandage covering her forehead and it had a little blood starting to leak though. She had a few other bandages in various places as well as a few bruises. She had a few bruises in various places.

The young woman was also completely knocked out. Tony moved to stand beside her bed and bent down to get a closer look at the woman. He could tell that underneath the bandages and bruises that she was an attractive woman. He looked at the lovely hospital bracelet on her wrist. It macthed the name outside the door. Tony took the name and mentally stored it for later. Then he decided that he had better leave. He left the hospital without running into Jackson again.

As Tony drove back to NCIS, he spoke aloud. "Charity Gibbs. I wonder who you are exactly and how are you related to Gibbs? I will find out."


	4. Chapter 4

Tony soon arrived back at NCIS. Almost as soon as he returned, Gibbs was leaving. Once Gibbs was gone, Ziva looked at Tony. "So, what did you find?" She inquired.

"What are you talking about?" Tony asked.

"I know you went to the hospital Tony. What did you find?"

"I'm not exactly sure, but I can tell you that Gibbs is not sick." Tony answered, setting down at his desk. He then began to type some things up on his computer. After a few more moments, he had found the woman from the hospital.

"What is it, Tony?" McGee inquired.

Tony looked at his teammates. "When I got to the hospital, Gibbs's dad was there. He came out of a room in the ICU and I hid from him. Once he was gone I went to the room he had been in." Tony began telling his tale. "And you'll never believe who I found in the room."

"Who, Tony?" Ziva asked, getting tired of Tony's theatrics and just wanting him to get to the point.

"A redhead. She was unconcious and had thise huge thing of white gauze on her forehead and all these bruises..."

"Tony, did you get her name?" Ziva asked, clearly frustrated.

"Yes, Charity Gibbs." Tony answered.

"So, she's a relation to Gibbs?" McGee asked.

"Yes." Tony answered. Then he gestured for them to come closer.

Ziva and McGee stood and walked over to Tony's desk. They looked at the screen. "Staff Sergeant Charity Faith Gibbs." Ziva read.

They all read more information about the woman in the hospital, but they still didn't find out anything about how she was related to Gibbs. "You know, I have this theory that Gibbs got remarried and didn't tell anybody." Tony said.

"She's young enough to be his daughter." McGee countered.

"But she's a redhead." Tony replied. "We all know how Gibbs is about redheads."

"Plus, some women do like older men." Ziva suggested. "But there's something about her that makes me think that is not the case."

"I agree." McGee replied.

The trio stared at the screen, staring at the picture of Charity. Tony turned his attention to the woman's eyes. They were crystal blue and looked keen, sharp, like they missed nothing. Then it hit him. "She has to be his daughter."

_Gibbs..._

Gibbs led Abby and Duckie through the hospital and to Charity's room. Abby was carrying a bouquet of black roses and baby's breath. They entered Charity's room and Jackson was asleep in the chair next to the bed.

Gibbs walked over to his father and gently shook him awake. Jackson looked up. "Oh, hello LJ." He greeted.

"Hey Dad. Any changes?" Gibbs asked.

"Not yet." Jackson answered. Then he looked over and saw Abby and Duckie on the other side of the room. "Hello, Abby, Duckie."

Abby smiled and set the flowers down on the table next to the bed. She then walked around and hugged Jackson. "Hi Jackson." she greeted. "It's good to see you...just not like this."

Jackson nodded. "I agree." Then he was shaking Duckie's hand.

Abby stood beside Charity's bed. She placed her hand in Charity's. She wanted to say something to her, but she wasn't sure what. "I think I need some coffee." Gibbs spoke up. "Anybody else need anything?"

"I could use a bite to eat." Jackson agreed.

"I could as well." Duckie agreed, catching on to the fact that Gibbs was going to give Abby a moment alone with Charity.

"Do you need anything while we're gone, Abs?" Gibbs asked.

"No thank you." Abby answered.

Gibbs wrapped an arm around her and squeezed. Then he let go and leaned over Charity. He kissed her cheek. "I love you baby girl." He whispered to her. Then he and the other two men headed out of the room.

Once they were gone, Abby looked down at Charity. "Charity, you have to wake up. Your dad and grandpa need you. I need you, too. You are my best friend and I've been missing you like crazy this last year."

_Gibbs..._

Gibbs, Duckie, and Jackson were heading for the elevator. Gibbs pushed the down button. The elevator doors opened and just as they were getting ready to step on, they were met by Tony, Ziva, and McGee.

"What are you three doing here?" Gibbs asked.

"We know about your daughter, boss." McGee answered.

Gibbs looked over his team. Then he centered his blue gaze on Tony. Then he gave him a head slap.

"What was that for boss?" Tony asked.

"I know you're the one who had to have found out." Gibbs answered.

"McGee helped by tracking your cell phone boss." Tony replied.

Gibbs gave McGee a head slap as well. Then he got Ziva as well. "That is for going along with him."

"We just wanted you to know that we are here for you, Gibbs." Ziva told him.

The group then noticed that Duckie was there. "What are you doing here Duckie?" McGee asked.

"I've known Charity as long as I've known Gibbs." Duckie replied.

Gibbs let out a sigh. "You might as well come on. I'm sure we've given Abby enough time alone with Charity."

"Abby's here, too?" Tony asked.

"Yeah, they're best friends." Gibbs answered.

They all walked back down the hall and entered Charity's room. Abby looked up as the group entered. "So, you guys found out." She stated.

"Yes, Tony couldn't keep his ears out of it." Ziva answered.

"Nose, Ziva, nose." Tony corrected her.

"So, what happened, boss?" McGee asked, looking at Gibbs.

Gibbs let out a sigh. "They won't tell me. It's classified." Gibbs answered. He then walked over to the chair beside the bed and sat down, heavilly. He looked at his daughter, staring at her, as if he could will her awake with his mind.

No one was really sure what to say, so everybody just sat there in silence. After a few moments, Charity's eyes flew open and she sat up quickly. Her eyes were wild and seeing something that was not in the hospital room. She let out a scream and started thrashing trying to get out of the bed. Gibbs jumped up and grabbed Charity's arm and pushed her back. "Restrain her other side, DiNozzo." Gibbs ordered.

Tony rushed over and helped Gibbs push Charity back into the bed. Abby ran out to get a nurse. Gibbs tried to jar Charity out of her flashback. "Charity! Baby girl! Calm down! You're safe."

"I have to find Katie! I have to find her!" Charity screamed, thrashing against her father and Tony.

"Staff Sergeant Gibbs!" Gibbs said, trying to find a way to get to his daughter. "You are in the hospital! You're safe now!"

Charity seemed to calm down. Then she blinked a few times, as if clearing her eyes. She looked up at her father. "Daddy?" She asked, her voice calm and sound so innocent.

"Yes, baby girl. It's me."

"Where am I?" She asked.

"Bathesda."

Charity then looked around the room and took in all the faces, a few familiar and a few she didn't know. "Why am I here?" She asked. "How did I get here?"

"I don't know baby girl." Gibbs answered. "They said that you were on a classified mission."

Charity tried to think back to what happened before she blacked out, but she couldn't remember. She couldn't even remember going on a mission. She turned her head and looked at who else was holding her back. "Who are you?" She asked.

"Tony DiNozzo." Tony answered.

Charity nodded. Then she looked at both the men holding her back. "You guys can let me go now."

Gibbs and Tony slowly released Charity. Just then Abby reentered the room, a nurse right behind her. "Alright, how are you doing sweetheart?" The nurse asked Charity.

"I'm okay." Charity answered.

The nurse motioned for Tony and Gibbs to move. She checked Charity over, reading the machines and taking notes. "Blood pressure is a little high." She mumbled. "The doctor will be in in a few minutes to check you out more thoroughly." Then the nurse left.

"I hate doctors." Charity mumbled. Then she looked up as Abby was rushing over to her.

"Charity! I'm so glad you're awake!" She squealed, pulling Charity into a tight hug.

"Easy Abby." Charity said.

"Sorry." Abby replied, letting Charity go.

Charity then looked at her father. "Okay, so since that's Tony, I'm assuming that those to are Ziva and McGee?" She asked.

Gibbs nodded.

"Wait a second, you knew about us, but we didn't know about you?" Tony asked.

"Yup." Charity answered.


	5. Chapter 5

The doctor soon arrived and shooed everyone out of the room while he examined Charity. Gibbs and the team stood outside in the hallway. "Gibbs?" Tony asked.

"What is it, DiNozzo?" Gibbs replied.

"Why didn't you ever tell us about Charity?" Tony inquired.

Before Gibbs could answer, a man in a brown service uniform entered the hall. "How is she, Gunny?" The man asked.

"She just woke up, Captain." Gibbs answered. "Will you be able to tell me what happened that sent her here?"

"I can't tell you the mission our unit was on..." The Captain began, but looking at Gibbs he knew he had to give him something, "But I can tell you what happened to her."

"Then tell me Captain, why is my daughter in the hospital?"

"Well, Gunny, the mission we were on sent us to a small village. We split up into different groups. Staff Sergeant Gibbs was in charge of her small village we were in came under attack. Bombs were dropping, the Staff Sergeant and her team were injured trying to rescue a group of young girls from the bombs. At one point, one of Charity's team members fell, injured and Charity picked her up and carried her out along with an eight-year-old girl. That was when Charity received the worst of her injuries, sir."

Everyone listened intently to the Captain's explanation. Everyone but Gibbs and Abby seemed surprised by the news. "Staff Sergeant Gibbs is a hero. I've just received some news that I would like to tell her as soon as possible, sir."

"We'll see what the doctor says." Gibbs replied. "I don't want anything to hender her recovery."

"I understand, Gunny."

Just then the doctor stepped out of the room. Gibbs looked at him. "How is she doc?" Gibbs inquired.

"She's a little shaken, but I believe she will be just fine. However, she is suffering from some memory loss." The Doctor answered Gibbs.

"What do you mean?" Gibbs inquired.

"The last thing she remembers is being in camp with her unit, playing cards." He told Gibbs. "She can't remember being on a mission. I'm not sure how far her memory loss goes, but there's a chance she may not remember other things."

"Is there a chance she'll get her memory back?" Gibbs inquired.

"There's always a chance, but I think the chances are slim in this case. I believe she is choosing not to remember the mission. The concussion she suffered is healed by now with non permanent damage."

Gibbs shook the doctor's hand. "Thank you, doctor."

Later that night, everyone had left and Gibbs and Charity were alone, Gibbs having decided that the Captain would have to come back later. "How are you feeling baby girl?" Gibbs asked his daughter.

"Okay." Charity answered. "I just wish I could remember the mission. I wish I could remember what happened."

"I'm sure it will come to you, baby." Gibbs told his daughter. "You need to get some rest."

"So do you." Charity countered.

"I will, once I know you're resting." Gibbs answered.

"You're such a dad, Gunny." Charity teased, a small smile on her face.

"It's my job." Gibbs replied, bending and giving Charity a kiss on the cheek. "Now go to sleep. If it'll help, I can go get _Green Eggs and Ham_ and read it to you like I used to when you were little and couldn't sleep."

"I think I'll be fine." Charity replied, kissing her father's cheek. "Night Daddy. I love you."

"Love you, too." Gibbs replied, setting down in the recliner next to the bed and pulling a blanket over himself.

Charity leaned back in the bed and closed her eyes. She was soon consumed by the blackness of sleep.

_Charity's dreams..._

_ A flash of light...a gun shot...an explosion...flames...girls screaming...Charity felt herself runnning...she had a mission...a goal...she would save them...she could do it...the weight of the girl in her arms...another scream...more weight in her arms...another explosion...blackness._

Charity awoke from the dream in a rush. Sweat dripped from her body. Her head felt like it weighed ten pounds. Her heart raced, threatening to explode from her chest. Her breaths came in short shallow gasps. She felt strong arms wrap around her and pull her close.

"Baby Girl, are you alright?" Her father asked.

Charity looked up at her father. "I...I think...so." She answered. "I think...I think I was remembering. It comes in flashes."

Gibbs pulled Charity close. He stroked her hair. "It's alright." He then kissed the top of her head. _Maybe it would be a good idea for the Captain to see her tell her his news._ Gibbs thought. _Maybe that would help her remember. _

"I just wish I could remember." Charity whispered. "I want to remember."


	6. Chapter 6

Charity's dreams woke her up four more times that night before she fell into a dreamless sleep. When she woke up, Gibbs checled on her and made sure she was alright before he headed to work.

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay with you?" Gibbs inquired.

"Dad, with one push of this button," Charity said, pointing towards the nurse call button on the side of her bed, "I can have a small team of nurses in here."

"Okay." Gibbs replied. He then gave Charity a kiss on top of her head before heading out.

Charity sat alone in her room after her father left. She had called her grandpa earlier to let him know that he should stay at the house and get some rest. He had agreed and she suspected that he secretly knew the real reason; she wanted to be left alone.

Charity leaned back in the bed and sighed. She closed her eyes and concentrated. She figured if she could focus on the the flashes of her memory, she could see more, or at least she hoped that would work. She started with the first flash of memory, the falsh of light.

_Charity saw the light, it seemed to sweep over her...and there were others with her...three others...they were her team. Then she heard the gun shot, it rang out in the night suddenly not so still night...then there was the explosion and suddenly Charity felt the hot flames licking at her, searching for her...then the screams of the girls they were off to the left...Charity ran towards the screams._

_ "I can do this. I can save them. I have to save them." The thought ran through Charity's mind as she raced towards the screams, her team following her. Charity could feel herself lifting something...no someone...she couldn't place the face._

_ She heard something that she couldn't quite identify...then another scream...the scream came from someone she knew...one of her team...she didn't hesitate to head back towards the scream...she lifted the other person and began carrying both out...then another explosion...much closer...a pain in her head...pain spreading over her whole body...and then nothing._

Charity snapped her eyes back open, losing her focus. There was more...she knew it...she could feel it. The memories lived deep somewhere in her brain. She just had to dig for them.

"Knock knock." Came the voice of an all too cheerful nurse. "How are you feeling today?"

"Fine." Charity answered.

"The doctor said that we can move you from the ICU. You're doing well enough." She told Charity. A couple of more nurses entered the room and they began to move Charity and her things into another room.

Once they had her settled in the new room they left. Charity was glad that they were gone. She really wanted to be alone. She closed her eyes, trying to focus again when there was a knock at her door. Then Captain Jones entered the room.

"How are you feeling Staff Sergeant?" He asked.

"Fine, Captain." Charity answered.

Captain Jones walked over to set in the chair beside her bed. "It's amazing what you did out there, Staff Sergeant."

"What exactly did I do, Captain? I can't remember. All I get are flashes."

"You saved five little girls and Corporal Marks." He told her. "You also led your team valiently."

"I don't remember." Charity replied.

The Captain nodded. Then he reached into the breast pocket of his uniform. He pulled a picture. He handed it to Charity. Charity took the picture in her hand and looked at it. It was a little girl with long dark hair and wearing bandages.

"This is the little girl I keep seeing in my dreams." Charity said.

"She's the little girl you were carrying out when the bomb hit and injured you. You were also carrying Corporal Marks."

Charity then remembered who her team was. Corporal Katherine Marks, Lance Corporal John Wills, and Private William Big. "My team...how is my team?" Charity asked.

"They are all fine. They were all released from the hospital a couple of days ago."

"Good." Charity said.

"Staff Sergeant, I have some news for you."

"What, Captain?"

"You and each of your team members are being awarded the Silver Star. You're all also getting promotions."

_Gibbs..._

Gibbs and Tony were out, getting ready to bring in a suspect on their lates case. They walked towards their suspect. "Jack Wilkers." Gibbs said.

"Who wants to know?" The man asked.

"NCIS." Tony answered, holding up his badge.

The guys took off running. "Why do they always have to run?" Tony muttered and ran after him.

Gibbs took off in another direction, going to head the suspect off. Little did they know that their suspect was not alone. Another man was watching and waiting from a building, a rifle in hand. He landed his cross hairs on Tony and pulled the trigger.


	7. Chapter 7

Charity sat in her hospital bed trying to remember the specifics of what had happened. Just then there was a knock on the door. "Miss Gibbs?" The woman asked.

"Yes?" Charity asked the nurse.

"I hope you don't mind, but we are running out of rooms and we're gonna have to stick you with a male roommate. I hope you're alright with this?"

"As long as he's cute, I'm fine with it." Charity answered.

The nurse smiled. "Alright, we'll be bringing him in in just a few minutes." Then she left.

Charity sat back and waited until they were wheeling in Charity's company. Charity was surprised when she realized that it was her father's senior field agent. The nurses left and Charity looked over at Tony. He was lying on his belly the bed laid completely flat for him. Tony looked over at Charity. "I thought you were in the ICU." He told her.

"They moved me." Charity replied. "So what happened to you, DiNozzo?"

"I got shot." He answered.

"Where?" Charity asked, curious.

"Out in the field. Your dad and I were chasing down a suspect." Tony answered.

Charity took in the position Tony was laying and then it hit her. A smile spread across her face. "You got shot in the ass, didn't you?" Charity asked.

Tony looked at her. He could see that she was having to hold back the laughter. "It's not funny. If it had gone just a few inches higher, the bullet would have gone into my spine and paralyzed me."

Charity tried to supress her laughter further. She swallowed around it and forced it down. She just couldn't quite get the smirk off of her face. "I'm sorry. Getting shot is never funny. Would it help if I kissed it to make it better?" She added the last part with a teasing tone.

Tony looked at her straight in the eye. "I would love nothing more than for you to kiss my ass right now." Tony answered, a smirk on his face.

Before Charity could say anything her father was entering the room. "DiNozzo, don't tell my daughter to kiss your ass." Then he gave Tony a head slap.

"She led me into it boss." Tony protested.

"So, why are you two having to share a room?" Gibbs inquired.

"Running out of rooms." Tony and Charity answered at the same time.

"So, did you find out who shot me?" Tony asked.

"Yes." Gibbs answered. "Ziva and McGee are working on tracking him down right now."

Gibbs stayed a while longer and then it started to get a little late. He had to leave because the room would have been too crowded for him to stay. He gave Charity a kiss on the cheek and gave Tony a very light smack on the back of the head.

Once Gibbs was gone, Tony turned to Charity. "So, since it appears we are going to be stuck together for a while, why don't we get to know each other better?" Tony suggested.

"Sounds alright." Charity answered. "Twenty questions?"

"Okay." Tony agreed.

"You go first."

"Alright," Tony said, pausing to think for a moment, "what is your favorite TV show?"

"Magnum PI." Charity answered.

"Seriously?" Tony inquired. "It has been a long time since I've met somebody else who loves that show."

Charity grinned. "Alright, my turn. What is your favorite food?"

"That is a hard one." Tony replied. "There's too much good food to pick just one thing."

"That is true." Charity replied. "I bet I can guess one thing that's not on your favorite food list."

"What do you think that would be?" Tony asked.

"Hospital food." Charity answered.

"Hospital food is not real food." Tony agreed.

"Alright, your turn."

Tony thought for a moment. "Why did you join the Marines?"

Charity looked thoughtful for a moment. "A couple of different reasons." She replied.

"Can I know what those reasons are?"

"Well, I'd wanted to join the military and I chose the Marines, mostly because of Dad." Charity answered. "But joining in the first place...that had to do a lot with Mom and Kelly."

"What do you mean?" Tony asked.

Charity sighed. She'd never told anyone about this before and she had no idea why she was telling Tony, someone who was practically a stranger, but she was. "Kelly was eight and I was fourteen. I always felt like it was my job to protect my little sister, but I couldn't. I couldn't do anything to save her or Mom. I figured joining the Marine Corps, I would get the chance to save people and help them. Like that can make up for what I couldn't do for my mom and my little sister."

"It's not your fault." Tony replied. "It's not your fault that they died."

"I know." Charity replied. "But I can't help but feel that I should have been able to do something. Kelly was my little sister. I'd protected her from bullies on the playground and all kinds of other things, but in the end, I feel like I failed her."

Silence filled the air for a few moments. Then Charity spoke up. "Alright, my turn."

They continued to play the game for a while, both avoiding the more probing questions. After a while they fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Tony woke to the sound of giggling from the bed next to him. Tony looked over and saw that it was Charity giggling, in her sleep. He watched her for a few more minutes, listening as she giggled. "Should I wake her up or not?" Tony asked himself out loud.

He didn't have to ponder much longer, because she woke up on her own. "Morning Sunshine." Tony greeted her, a smirk on his face.

Charity looked at him confused for a moment. "What are you smirking about? Did I say something embarrassing in my sleep?"

"No, you just giggled." Tony answered. "What were you dreaming about? Every time I've heard a woman giggle like that it's been because she's thoroughly enjoying herself." Tony said the last part suggestively.

Charity playfully narrowed her gaze. "It was not a dirty dream. Far from it actually."

"Then what was it about?" Tony asked.

"Just reliving a memory from my childhood." Charity answered.

"Oh really? What memory?"

"You are too nosey for your own good."

"Oh come on, can you blame me? I mean it was just a couple days ago that I even found out you exist." Tony replied, putting an innocent look on his face.

Charity stared at him for a moment. There was something about his noseyness and goofy nature that Charity found charming and disarming. "Just me and Kelly." Charity answered. "When she was five and I was eleven, we built a pillow fort and camped out in the living room for a couple of days."

"So you and your sister were pretty close?" Tony asked.

"Yeah." Charity answered, her face falling.

"Is that a twinge of regret I hear in your voice?"

Charity let out a sigh. "You know, you're worse trying to hide something from than my father."

Tony grinned. "I pride myself at being a top investigator. So what is your regret?"

"I was getting to that age where I didn't really want to hang out with my little sister and even found her annoying at times. I just wish that I wouldn't have done that. There was so much that I missed out on." Charity answered. "I wish I'd have known that my time with her would be so short. I never appreciated her."

"We all do stupid things when we are young." Tony replied.

Just then there was a knock on the door. Then an orderly was bringing in breakfast for them. He sat the trays down and then walked out of the room. Charity pulled the lid off of the tray to reveal the contents. It was a blob of something that stank and was unrecognizable. Tony had the same thing.

"I swear, I've been better fed when I was captured and tortured." Charity muttered.

"You were captured and tortured?" Tony asked.

Charity's eyes widened as she realized she'd let that slip. No one was supposed to know about that, it was part of a classified mission. "Forget you ever heard me say that." Charity told Tony.

"Classified?" Tony asked.

"Something like that yes." Charity answered.

"Why do I have the feeling that you've been on several classified missions?"

"Because I have more black bars on my service record than you've had dates in your entire life." Charity replied.

"How do you know anything about my dating life?"

"Hey, when I wasn't on a mission, I got bored. So Dad and Abby would write to me about everything that was going on. I needed some source of entertainment."

"That is not fair." Tony replied.

"Haven't you ever heard that life's not fair?" Charity asked, a grin on her face.

"Once or twice." Tony replied. "So, how long have you been in the Marines?"

"I joined the day I turned eighteen." Charity answered. "Of course being the daughter of a Marine, I've kinda been in the Core all my life. When one family member is in the Core, everyone helps out in the effort and we're all in it in a way."

"I see." Tony replied. "What's..."

"Hold on a second." Charity said, holding up her finger and smirking. "You had your turn, now it's mine."

Tony grinned. "Alright, fair enough. Go ahead."

Charity thought for a moment. "What's your biggest regret?" Charity asked.

Tony looked at Charity. Her blue-eyed gaze, holding steady on him. Her eyes were so much like Gibbs' and yet they were somehow different. Gibbs' eyes were able to get to anyone. They pulled the truth from the criminals lips with a hard stare, but there was something different about Charity's eyes. Her eyes still compelled Tony to tell the truth and spill his guts, but in a different way. Her eyes seemed to promise that if once you told her the truth, she could comfort you and make everything so much better.

"I'm honestly not sure." Tony answered. "At the moment, I would have to say it's taking on that undercover assignment where I got involved with an arms dealer's daughter."

"Do you regret the assignment and the relationship or the way it ended?" Charity asked.

"I...don't have to answer that question." Tony replied. "You already had your question for this round. It's my turn now."

"Alright, shoot." Charity replied.

"Please don't say shoot. I'm a little sensetive to that word right now."

"Alright, go ahead."

"What's your biggest fear?" Tony asked Charity.

"Never finding peace." Charity answered.

"Peace with what?"

"Myself."


	9. Chapter 9

A week later, the doctor entered the room. "I have some good news for the both of you, I'm releasing you both and you can go home today. Of course, I want you both going home with someone to take care of you, especially you Charity." The doctor announced.

"With the way my dad and my grandpa are, I'm going to be well taken care of...too well taken care of." Charity told the doctor.

Just then, Gibbs and his father both walked in. "What's going on?" Gibbs asked.

"We are being released." Tony answered.

Gibbs nodded. Then he walked over and handed Charity some clothes. "Here you go baby girl."

"Thanks, Dad." Charity replied.

Then Gibbs handed some clothes to Tony. "You're coming, too." Gibbs told him. "You can stay at my house until you're better."

"Thanks boss." Tony replied, completely surprised.

Gibbs and his father exited the room so that Tony and Charity could figure out who changed where. Charity lifted her blanket and slowly slid from her bed, reaching back to hold her gown closed.

"Oh, come on, I've never spent this much time in bed with a woman and not at least seen her ass." Tony teased.

Charity grinned. "I don't want to make you feel bad though. I mean, your ass has a bullet wound in it and mine's perfectly round and plump and blemish free."

"I'll be the judge of that."

Charity shook her head and laughed. Then she walked to the bathroom, still holding her gown closed. Charity slipped the hospital gown off of her body, glad to be rid of it. She then grabbed the clothes that her father had handed her. She sifted through them and realized that her father had only brought her jeans and a tshirt. There was no bra or underwear. "Oh shit." Charity muttered.

She slipped the clothes on and raked her fingers through her hair. She pulled her hair over her chest, knowing that Tony would say something about the absense of her bra. Over the last week, she and Tony had developed a pretty close friendship. They talked about some pretty personal things as well as joked about other things. They teased each other and most of their jokes were sexual in nature.

Charity stepped out of the bathroom and found Tony had just stood up and slipped off his hospital gown. He was standing with his back to her and he was completely naked, save for the bandage on his right butt cheek. She stood there not sure if she should say something or if she should just go back into the bathroom.

Tony grabbed his pants and slipped them on. "Enjoying the view?" He asked, a smile on his face.

"So you knew I was back here?" Charity asked.

"Hey, I would be if I were you." Tony replied as he pulled his jeans up. Once he had them on and zipped, he turned to face Charity. "Of course, I think I'm getting the better show since you're not wearing a bra."

Charity narrowed her gaze playfully. "That is not my fault. Dad just can't stand going through my underwear drawer. I think he's afraid."

"Afraid he'll find a thing instead of the Disney Princess Panties he and your mom bought you when you were little?" Tony asked.

"Something like that." Charity replied. "Are you gonna put your shirt on?"

"Why, do you find it distracting?"

"No, I just thought you might be getting cold."

"You're wearing a shirt and I can tell that you're cold."

Charity crossed her arms over her chest. _Why did Dad have to get me a white shirt?_ She thought to herself.

Tony chuckled and then slid his shirt on. Then he and Charity walked out of the room. They both had to sign some papers and then they were in the backseat of Gibbs' car on the way to the house.

They soon arrived and were inside the house. Gibbs looked at his daughter. "Your room is just the way you left it." Gibbs told her, kissing her cheek. Charity nodded and walked up the stairs and made her way to her bedroom.

Gibbs turned to Tony. "You can take the couch."

"Thanks boss." Tony replied. _This is going to be interesting._ Tony thought.


	10. Chapter 10

The next day, Gibbs headed to NCIS. So that left, Jackson, Charity, and Tony alone in the house. After a couple opf hours of setting around, Jackson decided he would go to the store. "You guys want to come?" He asked.

"I'm good." Tony answered.

"I'm not ready to deal with people yet, Pappy." Charity replied.

"You might as well get used to it junebug. You're gonna have to deal with a lot of people in a couple of days." Jackson replied.

"And I will deal with them then. Right now I want to hide." Charity replied.

"Alright. I'll be back in a couple of hours. You kids behave yourselves." Jackson said and then left.

Tony turned to Charity. "What did he mean by you're going to have to deal with a lot of people in a couple of days?"

Charity sighed. "The Senator is presenting my team and I with the Silver Star. Cameras and all that stuff. I hate it."

Tony looked at Charity. Most of the time it was hard for him to believe that she was Gibbs' daughter, but from time to time she would do or say something that was so much like Gibbs, there was no denying it.

Charity looked at Tony and read his expression. "Yes, yes, I know I'm just like my father."

Tony chuckled and shook his head. "Only some of the time."

"I see." Charity replied, giving Tony a Gibbs stare.

"I think you just want to freak me out." Tony replied, giving Charity his own version of the Gibbs stare.

"I can outlast you in this staring contest." Charity replied.

Tony had to supress a grin. "We shall see."

"Yes we shall."

They continued their staring contest for a while before Tony spoke up. "This really sucks."

"What's that? Feeling the need to blink?" Charity asked.

"No, but I'm feeling nature calling." Tony answered.

Charity grinned. "Then I guess you'll have to give up."

"But I can't do that." Tony replied.

"Well, you certainly can't piss your pants."

"You suck." Tony replied and slowly rose up. He turned and walked away and headed into the bathroom.

Charity blinked, glad that she didn't have to give up. She was too competitive and stubborn to give up, but she had needed to blink. After a little while, Tony came back out of the bathroom. He looked at Charity. "Could you do me a favor?" He asked.

"What?" Charity asked.

"Would you help me change the dressing on my wound?" He asked.

Charity giggled. "You just want me to look at you ass again."

"So?" Tony asked. "I seriously need your help."

Charity let out an exaggerated sigh. "Alright. I guess I can do that." She stood up and followed Tony into the bathroom. He already had the supplied out on the counter. "Alright, drop your pants." Charity ordered.

Tony pulled his pants down and bent slightly. "Yes, Staff Sergeant." Tony replied.

"That's Gunnery Sergeant now." Charity replied. "I got a promotion."

"Got it, Gunny." Tony said.

Charity took the old bandage off of Tony's butt and quickly replaced it with the new one. Once she had finished, she decided to be a little playful and ornery. "Alright, you're good to go." Charity told Tony and then she smacked his uninjured cheek.

"Hey now." Tony replied. "If you're gonna spank me, do it harder."

Charity giggled. "Nah, I can't have you enjoying it too much." She then turned and headed back out of the bathroom.

Tony pulled up his pants and walked back out to the living room to join Charity on the couch. "You know, that's twice now that you've seen my butt and I haven't even seen yours once."

"I'm not that easy." Charity replied. "I like to be wined and dined first."

"Would you settle for beer and pizza?" Tony inquired, a playful grin on his face.

Charity thought for a moment. She had a playful expression on her face. "Well, I guess that's close enough. Just depends on how good the pizza is."

"Well, I know a place to get the best pizza." Tony answered. He then picked up his cell phone and called for a pizza to be delivered. He ordered extra cheese, sausage, and pepperoni. Then he hung up. "So, how do you think that will be?"

"That is my favorite kind of pizza." Charity replied.

"So, I will get to see your butt?"

Charity grinned. "We'll see."

After about twenty minutes, the pizza arrived, Tony got up and paid for the pizza. Charity went into the kitchen and grabbed a couple of beers. They sat down and Tony opened the box. Charity handed Tony his beer and Tony passed Charity a slice of pizza. "So, how about a movie?" Tony asked.

"Ooh, pizza, beer, and a movie. You really know how to make a girl feel special, Tony." Charity said, with a mischevious grin.

"Was that a yes?"

Charity laughed. "Yes. Unfortunately, Dad has yet to upgrade to a DVD player so we are stuck with VHS." She hopped up and looked through Gibbs' scarce movie selection. "You good with John Wayne?"

"Sounds good." Tony agreed.

Charity popped the tape in the player and then headed back for the couch. She hit play and then fastforwarded through the previews. "So, which one is it?"

"_How The West Was Won._" Charity answered.

"Good movie." Tony commented.

_Jackson..._

Jackson finished up at the store and hopped in his truck and headed back to his son's house. He pulled in the driveway and got out. He grabbed the bags out of the back of his truck. Then he headed up the porch and walked inside. He headed straight for the kitchen and put the items up.

Once Jackson had finished things up, he realized that the house was too quiet. He walked into the living room and found Tony and Charity asleep on the couch. Charity's head was resting on Tony's shoulder. Tony had his arm wrapped around Charity's shoulder and his head was resting on top of Charity's.

Jackson smiled. He'd had a feeling for a couple of days that something was happening between the pair. He decided to wake them up before his son got home and saw them. Jackson cleared his throat loudly.

Tony and Charity both opened their eyes. "You twp sleep well?" Jackson asked.

Tony and Charity suddenly realized that they were cuddled up. The quickly broke apart. "We must have fallen asleep watching that movie." Charity said.

"Yeah." Tony agreed.

Jackson nodded. "Don't worry, I won't say anything."

Tony and Charity looked at each other and then at Jackson. "This isn't what it looks like, Pappy." Charity said.

"Yeah, we just fell asleep during the movie." Tony said, repeating everything Charity had already said.

Jackson just smiled and nodded. "You kids hungry? I'm getting ready to fix some chili."

"I'm always up for your chili." Charity said with a grin.

Jackson nodded. "Alright, I'll get started on it." Then he turned into the kitchen and got to work.

"He makes good chili?" Tony inquired.

"The best." Charity answered. "You are in for a treat."

"You better be telling me the truth." Tony replied.

"Or what?" Charity asked, then she lowered her voice, "You'll spank me?"

Tony grinned devilishly. "Hey, you do still owe me a peek. It wouldn't be that much of a stretch."

Charity giggled. It was an easy friendship she and Tony had. It was something that didn't usually happen that easy for Charity. It usually took her a while to warm up to people, but with Tony's charm and goofy behavior, he broke down her walls. She found it easy to be herself with him. She was definitely glad that they were recovering together.


	11. Chapter 11

A couple days later, Charity stood in her bedroom. She slipped out of her pajamas and grabbed a dress bag from her closet. She unzipped the bag and pulled out her new Class A dress blues, with the insignia for her new rank.

She slipped into the uniform as she had done many times. She made sure that everything lined up just perfect and her appearance was flawless. Then she headed for the bathroom and put her hair up in the traditional military bun. Charity gave her reflection one last inspection before heading down the stairs.

_Downstairs..._

Tony sat on the couch. Abby had come over to Gibbs' house to check on him and Charity. They were all visiting, when Gibbs entered the room. Everyone was surprised to see him in his dress blues.

"What are you all dressed up for, Gibbs?" Abby asked. "Not that I'm complaining. I've always loved a man in uniform." She added, her voice slightly teasing.

"Charity is receiving the Silver Star today." Gibbs answered.

Just then Charity came down the stairs in her dress blues. Abby looked at Charity. "Why didn't you tell me you were receiving a medal?" Abby asked, sounding hurt.

Charity's eyes widened. "I didn't think it was all that important." Charity answered with the first thing that came to her mind.

Abby then looked at the insignia displaying Charity's rank. "And you got a promotion? You have to tell me these big things."

Charity sighed. "You know I hate the attention."

"I don't care, this...this is a big honor." Abby countered.

"I can't believe you didn't tell Abby." Tony said, having fun enjoying Abby getting onto Charity. He decided to add to the fire a little bit. "I mean you told me, but not Abby."

"You told Tony?" Abby asked. "How could you tell Tony and not me?"

Charity shrugged. "We have been couped up together for a while. It came up."

"We'd better get going baby girl. We can't be late." Gibbs said, coming to his daughter's rescue. "Let's go, Gunny."

Charity grinned on her father. "Yes, Gunny." Then they left.

Abby sat down shocked. She looked over at Tony. "I can't believe she told you and not me. I mean we are best friends."

Tony grinned. "I don't know what to tell you Abs. Like she said, we've been couped up together. It came up."

"Then you or Gibbs should have told me." Abby said, spearing Tony with a piercing stare.

"I'm...sorry." Tony replied, sounding confused.

"You better be." Abby replied and gave Tony a slap to the back of the head.

_The Gunnery Sergeant Gibbses..._

Gibbs and Charity soon arrived at their destination. As to be expected there were press, ready with their cameras. Charity and Gibbs made their way through the crowd of the press and into the building.

Gibbs took a seat in the audience and Charity went to find her team. Katie was the first one she spotted. She walked up to her friend and teammate. They saluted each other. "Good to see you Gunnery Sergeant." Katie greeted.

"Good to see you as well, Sergeant." Charity replied.

Katie had her honey colored locks in the same bun as Charity. The two women smiled at each other and then embraced, glad to see each other. Katie was six years younger than Charity. She had joined Charity's unit right after boot camp and Charity had taken it upon herself to look out for Katie and help her adjust.

They pulled apart. "Thank you." Katie said to Charity. "I know that if it weren't for you pulling me from that fire..."

"Don't." Charity replied. "No one left behind."

"Right, Gunny." Katie replied.

The women joined the other two members of their team. They were soon up in front of a crowd of press and family members. They listened as the Senator made speach and then he was presenting the team with medals.

Not soon enough for Charity, the whole thing was over. Charity once again sat in the car with her father. Gibbs started the car, but didn't start driving away just yet. He looked over at his daughter. "I'm proud of you, Baby girl. Always have been." He told her.

"I know, Daddy." Charity replied.

Gibbs leaned over and gave his daughter a kiss on the cheek. "I love you."

"I love you." Charity replied. "And I'm proud to call you my dad."

"You know you keep this up and you'll outrank me." He told her.

"Oh, I plan to." Charity replied with a smirk.

**A/N: I hope you guys are enjoying this. I'm having fun writing it. Well this will probably be all for tonight. Date night with the husband. You guys have a good night. Please read and review. Love hearing from you.**


	12. Chapter 12

A few days later, Gibbs was at work and Jackson had left and gone back to Stillwater. He couldn't leave the store for much longer. So, Tony and Charity were alone in the house. Tony was sacked out in the guest bedroom that Jackson had vacated.

Charity woke up early and headed for the bathroom. She slipped out of her pajamas and removed all of her bandages, most of her injuries were healed, but she still had a while before the doctor would clear her to take her tests that would determine if she were to have a medical discharge or not.

She then slipped into the shower and turned the water on. She let the hot water wash over her body and relax her muscles. Charity sighed as she scrubbed her body clean.

_Tony..._

Tony rolled out of bed lazily. Still half asleep he stood and walked down the hall and to the bathroom, wearing only his boxers. Tony opened the door and walked in the bathroom. He did his business.

Being half asleep, he didn't hear the water running in the shower behind him neither did he hear when it shut off. Tony turned around as the shower curtain opened and Charity stepped out. At the sight of her naked body, Tony was suddenly wide awake.

"Good morning to me." He said.

Charity hadn't noticed Tony until he had spoken. Charity looked up at him, giving him that deer-in-the-headlights look. Her face suddenly lit up, and it was hard to tell where the red skin ended and her red hair began.

She stood there stunned for a moment as she looked at Tony looking at her. The way he was looking at her made her feel like she was the last steak left on earth and he hadn't eaten in years. Charity quickly gathered her wits about her and grabbed for her towel. She wrapped it around her body, covering herself.

"I'm...I'm just gonna go crawl into a hole and die now." She said and then sprinted from the bathroom.

Tony watched her run out with a big stupid grin on his face. After a couple of moments, he headed out of the bathroom and then walked over to stand outside of Charity's bedroom door. He knocked on the door. "Are you alright?" He asked.

Charity opened her door, she stood on the other side, fully clothed. "I'm fine." she answered, stepping out.

"You're face is still red." Tony commented.

"Did you at least enjoy the show?" she asked.

Tony grinned devilishly. "Oh, you have no idea."

Charity having gained some of her composure back smirked at him. "Well, that will give you something to think about the next time you take a shower."

Tony chuckled. "That's more like it."

Charity walked past Tony and headed down the steps. Then she headed out and checked the mail. She walked back in, sifting through the envelopes. Tony was setting on the couch. She sat down beside him.

"Anything good?" Tony asked.

Charity lifted an envelope from the pile that was addressed specifically to her. She looked at the return address and already knew who it was from and what it was about. She opened it anyway. She read the invitation quickly and sighed.

"What's that?" Tony inquired.

"An invitation to my grandmother's birthday party." Charity answered.

"Your mom's side?"

"Yup. I really don't want to go."

"Why?"

"Because, she invites me to these things, not just because I'm her granddaughter and she wants to spend time with me, but to try and fix me up."

"Really?"

"Yes. She'll ask me if I'm seeing anyone and I answer no and the next thing I know she's introducing me to one of her friends grandkids. Then when I tell them I'm not interested, I get the _I was just trying to help and you're not getting any younger and I want some great grandchildren_ speach."

Tony chuckled. "I've had a few relatives like that."

"Maybe I should take Abby up on her invitation and have her come with me and pretend to be my lesbian lover."

"That is the second best image you've given me to picture today." Tony told her.

Charity rolled her eyes and shook her head. "You're aweful."

"If you want, I'll go with you." Tony told her. "I'll pretend to be your boyfriend."

Charity looked at Tony. "You would really do that for me?" She asked.

"Sure, besides it could be fun."

"I could kiss you right now." Charity replied, a grin on her face.

"Go right ahead. I won't complain."

Charity grinned. She wrapped her arms around Tony's neck and kissed his cheek. "Thank you."


	13. Chapter 13

A week later, Tony returned to his apartment and work. So, while Gibbs was gone, Charity had the house to herself, of course Gibbs would call her every so often and check on her. Then Tony would text her and keep her entertained throughout the day. Abby would also come over and visit with Charity on her lunch break, unless they had a really hot case.

Another two weeks passed and it was time for Joanne Fielding's birthday party. Charity really didn't want to go, but the fact that Tony was going to be coming with her, made the party look a little brighter. Charity looked at the time and realized that she needed to be getting ready. She was supposed to go and pick Tony up from NCIS and then they were going to head to her grandmother's.

Charity hopped up from the couch and headed for the bathroom. She hopped into the shower. She washed her hair and once she was finished, she stepped out and wrapped a towel around herself. she brushed and dried her hair. Once she was finished with that, she styled her hair and put on make up. Then it was time to put on the new dress she'd bought just for the occasion.

_Tony..._

Tony walked back to his desk, after changing into his tux. Charity would be on her way soon to get him for their "non-date-date." They had told Gibbs about it when they'd made the plans and he seemed to be fine with it. As far as they knew, no one else knew.

"You look very nice, Tony." Ziva observed. "Big plans?"

"You could say that." Tony answered.

Gibbs sat at his own desk, smirking. Just then Abby came up. She was getting ready to say something until she saw Tony in his tux. "What are you dressed up for?" She asked.

"A cocktail party." Tony answered.

"I see." Abby observed.

"You're being very secretive." Ziva commented. "Is this a date?"

"Yeah Tony." McGee chimed in. "Whose the girl?"

Tony grinned slightly. He looked over at Gibbs, he was setting at his desk smirking. "You'll see when she gets here." Tony answered. "Which should be any minute."

Just then the elevator doors opened and Charity stepped off. She was wearing a knee length green dress. The dress had capped sleeves, a low sweet-heart neckline, and hugged everyone of Charity's curves perfectly. There was also a thin black belt with a small sparkly embelishment off to the side. She wore sparkly black stillettos to go with the dress. Her firey locks were curled and one side was pulled back in a sparkly black clip. her make up was simple with a little color on her cheeks, mascara and eyeliner, and plump pink lips.

Everyone's jaws dropped as Charity walked towards Tony. Tony's jaw dropped slightly at how stunning Charity looked. Gibbs walked up to Tony and gave him a slap to the back of the head. "Close your mouth and put your eyes back in your head, DiNozzo."

"Sorry, boss." Tony replied, picking his jaw back up off the floor.

Charity grinned as she walked up to Tony. "You ready to go?" She asked.

Tony smiled back. "Yeah."

"Hold on a second." Abby said, being the first of the stunned crowd to find her voice. "You two are going on a date?"

"And Gibbs is okay with it?" Ziva added, finding her voice as well.

"You want to tell them or should I?" Charity asked.

"You can." Tony replied.

"It's not a real date." Charity answered.

"Explain?" Abby asked.

"Tonight is my grandmother's birthday party. Tony is coming with me and pretending to be my boyfriend so she won't try and fix me up with anyone." Charity replied.

"I told you I would pretend to be your lesbian lover." Abby said, seeming hurt that Charity hadn't asked her.

"I only see her on her birthday and while I may not get along with her, she is my grandmother and there is a part of me that does love her, so I really don't want to give her a heart attack." Charity replied. "But don't worry, I ever decide I want to tell my grandmother that I'm a lesbian, you are my first choice as my girlfriend."

"Okay." Abby said. "I better be."

Charity gave Abby a hug. "You know I love you, Abby."

Abby grinned, hugging Charity back. "Oh, I can't stay mad at you. I love you, too."

Charity broke the hug and then hugged her father. "Love you, Daddy."

"Love you, too, baby girl." Gibbs replied. Then he turned to Tony. "Hands at ten and two all night, DiNozzo."

"Got it boss."

Charity laughed and shook her head. She then turned to Tony. "You ready?"

"Yeah, after you." Tony said, gesturing to the elevator.

Charity stared towards the elevator in front of Tony. Tony couldn't stop his eyes from wandering to the curve of Charity's well carved buttox. He felt Gibbs give him another slap to the back of his head. "Eyes in your head, DiNozzo."

Tony nodded and then stepped on the elevator with Charity. He pushe dthe button and the elevator began to move. "So, whose car are we taking?" He asked.

"I figured we could take mine. Her name is Eleanor." Charity answered. "I'll even be nice and let you drive."

"You didn't name the car Eleanor because..."

"Because she's a 1967 Shelby Mustang GT, just like the one from _Gone In Sixty Seconds_?" Charity finished Tony's question. "Yes, I did."

"You better not be pulling my leg."

"I'm not." Charity replied.

They soon stepped off the elevator and walked through the parking garage. Charity led Tony to her car. "She's just like the one in _Gone In Sixty Seconds_." Tony gawked. "The same color and everything."

Charity grinned. She then held up the keys and jingled them. "You wanna drive?"

"Oh, yes." Tony replied with a devilish grin.

**A/N: I hope you guys are still enjoying this. I just want you to know that the reason Gibbs isn't freaking out is because he's in denial that anything is beginning to happen between Tony and Charity.**


	14. Chapter 14

Joanne's party was being held at the ballroom of a local hotel. Tony drove Charity's car there, a big smile on his face. "So, how long have you had this car?" Tony asked.

"Well, I've had her since I was sixteen, but she didn't always look like this." Charity answered.

"What do you mean?" Tony asked.

"Pappy found her in a scrap yard, she was all rusted and...it was terrible, you really don't want to know. Well to make the long story short, we've spent the last several years rebuilding her from the engine up." Charity explained. "We finished her about ten years ago."

"There are all kinds of sides to you, aren't there?" Tony asked.

"Yes, and a couple of weeks ago, you got to see all those sides."

Tony grinned. "Oh, and I enjoyed every single side."

Tony was soon pulling the car up to the hotel. They got out of the car and Tony gave the keys to the valet. "So, are you ready?" Tony asked, Charity.

"I guess." Charity answered.

Tony grinned and put his hand at the small of Charity's back. They then walked into the building and as they walked, Tony's hand began to slowly work it's way down. Charity grinned and reached back and stopped his hand.

"Watch yourself." She teased.

"You can't blame a guy for trying." Tony replied. "Besides I thought you wanted this to be believable."

Charity just shook her head and laughed. "You're aweful."

Tony just gave Charity one of his hundred watt smiles. They walked through the hotel and into the ballroom. "She always has to top the year before." Charity muttered as they entered the elaboratly decorated room.

Charity began searching the room for her grandmother, wanting to get the whole thing over with, already. She didn't have to search long, Joanne was walking up to them her, her arms opened wide. "My gorgeous granddaughter." She greeted Charity.

Charity slapped a smile on her face. She opened her arms and hugged her grandmother. "Grammy." Charity greeted.

Joanne pulled back and held Charity at arms length. "Let me get a look at you." She said. "Just as beautiful as always. You look so much like your mother." Joanne let out a small sigh. Then she looked over at Tony. "And who is this strapping young man?" she asked.

"Grammy, this is my boyfriend, Tony. Tony this is my grandmother, Joanne." Charity said, making the introductions.

Joanne extended her hand. Tony of course took her hand and turned on the old DiNozzo charm, doing something he remembered seeing his father do so many times and it was always a hit with the older women. He took her hand and kissed the top of it. "It is wonderful to meet you, Mrs. Fielding." Tony said.

Joanne smiled. "What a charming young man." She said and then turned to Charity. "I'm so glad to see that you've finally found a man."

Charity sighed internally, hating how this all sounded. _She's making me sound like an old shrew._

"Come on you two, we have so much to talk about." Joanne said, she then gestured for Tony and Charity to follow her.

Tony wrapped his arm around Charity's waist and guided her. "I hope she's leading us to the bar." Charity muttered. "I'm going to need a drink to get through this."

Tony chuckled. He bent his head and whispered in Charity's ear, his breath tickling her flesh. "It can't be that bad. I'm here."

Charity turned her head and grinned up at Tony. "You're the only thing keeping it from being absolutely horrible."

They soon reached the bar and Joanne got three champaigne glasses. She handed one to Tony and Charity each. "So, Tony, how did you meet my darling granddaughter?" Joanne asked.

Tony and Charity had worked out their story, sticking close to the truth, but adding a few twists into it. "Well, we met a few weeks ago in the hospital." Tony answered.

"What were you both doing there?" Joanne inquired.

"Well, I was recovering from a bombing in Iraq." Charity answered. "And poor Tony here, was recovering from being shot on the job."

"They were running out of rooms and had to stick us, together." Tony said. "Since we were stuck in the same room together for so long, we had to get to know each other. As we got to know each other, well that was it. I was hooked."

"Oh, what a lovely story." Joanne commented. "So, what do you do for a living, Tony?"

"I'm a federal agent." Tony answered.

"Oh." Joanne replied. "Well, I have to go see some of my other guests. I'll be back to speak with you both some more. Please enjoy the party." Joanne then wandered off.

Charity let out a small sigh of relief. Then she watched to make sure her grandmother wasn't anywhere near, she took her champaigne and downed it in one gulp. Tony grinned at her. "She didn't seem all that bad." Tony commented.

"Oh, just wait till she's asking you when you plan on popping the question and how many great grandkids you're going to give her." Charity countered.

Tony took Charity's glass from her and sat it down on the bar along with his. "May I have this dance?" He asked.

Charity smiled at him. "Well, my dance card is usually pretty full, but I think I can make room for you."

Tony took Charity's hand and led her out onto the dance floor. He held one of her hands in his and then placed his other at her waist. Charity took her free hand and placed it on Tony's shoulder. They moved with the music.

"You know, I don't think I've told you how beautiful you look, tonight." Tony told Charity.

Charity grinned up at him. "Well, I don't think that there was any reason for you to tell me, I mean the way Dad kept slapping the back of your head said it all."

Tony chuckled. "Yes, but he does that all the time."

"That explains a lot. One too many slaps to the back of the head." Charity teased.

"You know, you could just tell me I look handsome in a tux." Tony replied.

"Yes, but then I would be lying. Now I can lie to my grandmother, but I can't lie to you." Charity replied.

"And why would you be lying?"

"Because you don't look handsome in that tix, you look incredibly sexy." Charity replied, a sly grin spreading across her lips.

Tony grinned back. "Charity Gibbs, is that a smile I see on your beautiful lips?" Tony teased. "Careful now, somebody might think you're having a good time."

"Well, considering that last year, Joanne tried to hook me up with a magician. I spent the entire night trying to get rid of him as he kept telling me to pick a card and then pulled it from my clevage."

Tony pressed his lips together to hide his laughter.

"You can laugh." Charity replied. "I can tell you want to, besides it is kinda funny. I can admit that now."

Tony let out a chuckle. "How far would I get if I tried that?"

"Not very far." Charity answered, glaring at him playfully.

They danced for a while longer, laughing and joking and having a good time. After a while, they took a break and Charity excused herself to the restroom. Tony sat down and waited for her. While Charity was in the bathroom, Joanne came down and sat next to Tony.

"Hello Mrs. Fielding." Tony greeted. "I hope you're having a good birthday."

"Oh, it's wonderful." Joanne replied. "Now, I want to hear more about what made you fall for my granddaughter. What attracted you to her?"

Tony looked thoughtful for a moment. He and Charity hadn't come up with a story for this, but he didn't need any story. He really did like Charity and it was easy to come up with reasons why. "Her smile, it's infectious and brightens the whole room. Her sense of humor. Her crystal clear blue eyes. The way she bites her lower lip when she's nervous. The way her fiery hair falls over her shoulders and cascades down her back. Her laugh and the way it makes her eyes light up. I could go on all night."

Joanne smiled. "That is one of the most beautiful things I have ever heard." Joanne paused for a moment. Then she looked at Tony. "Charity is very lucky to have found a wonderful man like you. I can tell by the way she looks at you that she's just as crazy about you as you are about her." She reached over and patted his hand. "Thank you for making her so happy." Then she rose from her chair and headed for the ladies' room.

Tony sat there, thinking about the conversation he had just had. Everything he had just told Joanne, everything he said he liked about Charity...it was all true. He really did find her laughter and smile contagious, he really liked being the one to make her laugh and smile. He also liked all of those little things he'd mentioned. The fact that he'd even noticed those little things meant something.

_Charity..._

Charity stood in front of the mirror in the bathroom. She was fixing her hair, one curl did not want to stay in place. The door to the bathroom opened and Joanne walked in. "Every time you curl your hair, one curl never stays where it's supposed to." Joanne said, walking to stand beside her granddaughter. "Your mother's hair always did the same thing."

"So, are you enjoying your birthday?" Charity asked.

"Oh, I'm having a wonderful time, especially now that I know that you have a wonderful man in your life."

"You do realize, I've always had at least one wonderful man in my life?" Charity asked.

"Yes, dear. I know you love your father." Joanne said. "But there's always a difference between that and _love_. My dear."

Charity turned from the mirror to look at her grandmother. "What are you talking about?"

"That boy loves you, baby." Joanne replied.

"How do you know?"

"Because he told me."

Charity supressed her surprise. _That wasn't in the story._ She thought. "Did he use those exact words?"

Joanne chuckled. "Not those exact words, but what he told me can only come from a man who is in love."

"What did he say?"

"Oh, he just gave me all the reasons he's attracted to you, and they were all little things, that only a man in love would notice. Only a man in love would care to notice."

"Can you give me an example?"

"He talked about your eyes, you hair, your laughter, your smile, and the certain way you do things."

"Oh." Charity said.

"And I can tell by the way he looks at you, too." Joanne said. "Your grandfather used to look at me that way."

Charity didn't know what to say to that. She was starting to get confused, she wasn't sure if she could believe that Tony had meant those things he'd said or if he was just playing the part she'd asked him to.

"I can also tell that you love him just as much as he loves you. I know the look of a woman in love. The way he makes you smile and your eyes lught up...that's just wonderful."

Joanne then pulled Charity in for a hug and then kissed her cheek. "I'll see you back out there. You'd better get back out there soon, we don't like to keep the men waiting for too long." Then she was out of the bathroom.

Charity slumped against the counter. She was so confused for a sudden. _Is Tony just acting or is there something more?_ Charity thought. _And how do I feel? I care about him, but is it as just a friend or is there something deeper?_ Life had just become way more complicated than it already was.

_ I should have brought Abby._ Charity thought before composing herself and going back out to join the party.

**A/N: I hope you guys love reading this chapter as much as I loved writing it. The rest of the party and the evening will be continued in the net chapter...or two. Please read and review. I love hearing from you guys and I love your ideas. For those of you who love hurt Tony fics, I will probably put more in here. Enjoy :)**


	15. Chapter 15

Charity walked out of the ladies' room and sat down by Tony, who had gotten himself a plate from the buffet. Her grandmother was setting across from them. Without giving it a thought, Charity reached over on Tony's plate and grabbed an s bite off.

Tony turned and looked at her, giving her a smile. "You know that may be the first time someone has stolen my food." He commented.

Charity grinned and gently bit her lower lip, as if to say you caught me. Tony loved the way how her teeth looked against that perfectly plump lower lip. Tony wanted nothing more than to bite that lower lip himself.

Joanne chose this moment to interrupt. "So, Tony, do you think that you can talk my sweet girl out of staying in the military? You think you can get her out of this Marines thing?"

The magic of the moment that had started between Tony and Charity, was instantly lost. "Grammy." Charity said, looking at her grandmother, her tone scolding.

"What? I would just like to know. I mean a woman in the military can't be that attractive to man."

_I should have known that she would do this. I should have known. She was behaving herself too well. It was too good to be true._ Charity thought. She went to speak, but Tony wrapped an arm around her shoulders and then spoke up.

"Mrs. Fielding, I wouldn't dream of talking Charity out of the Marines. Did you know that she was recently awarded the Silver Star?"

"I heard something on the news, but..." Joanne began.

"I'm very proud of Charity for her accomplishments and her commitment to the Marine Corps." Tony said, seeming very passionate. "I'm proud to call her my girlfriend. And any man who can't appreciate a strong, loyal, and beautiful woman like Charity, just because she's a Marine, well then he isn't really a man."

"Well..." Joanne said, rising from her seat, not sure of what to say. Then she walked off.

Tony looked at Charity. Then he stood up and offered Charity his hand. "Come on, let's get out of here and go have some real fun."

A stunned look was plastered on Charity's face. She wasn't sure what to say. She took Tony's offered hand. He pulled her up and they walked out of the hotel. Tony got the car from the valet and then he drove them somewhere, he wasn't telling Charity about. He pulled the car into the parking lot of a local park.

"You wanna go for a walk?" Tony asked.

"Sure." Charity answered.

They got out of the car. It was after dark and Tony walked beside Charity. Without a thought, he stretched his arm over and wrapped it around her shoulders. He had no idea why he did it, but it just seemed like the natural thing to do.

Charity wrapped her arm around Tony's waist as they walked. His arm around her felt good, easy, natural and it seemed just as easy and natural for her to place her arm around him. They seemed to fit together perfectly.

"Thank you." She said.

"For what?" Tony asked.

"Well, for one thing, for coming with me tonight." Charity answered. "I was having fun...right up until Joanne had to start..."

"Just don't think about it."

"That's the other thing I wanted to thank you for." Charity replied. "Thank you for sticking up for me to my grandmother. I've never had anyone with me to stick up for me to her like that before."

Tony gave Charity one of his biggest smiles. "It's what I'm here for."

Charity smiled back at him. They had stopped walking. Charity stretched up and kissed Tony's cheek. "You have no idea how much it means to me."

Something flashed in Tony's eyes. The look on his face became a look of hunger, desire, and something else that Charity couldn't quite put her finger on. No matter what it was, the way Tony was looking at her made her breath catch in her throat. "I hope it means more to you than that." Tony said, referring to the peck on the cheek.

"How much more?" Charity asked, sounding a little breathless.

As Tony began to lean in, a man jumped out of nowhere. He was wearing all black and he had a gun in hand. "This is the last time you mess with my family DiNozzo." He said and then fired the gun and took off.

Tony fell back on the sidewalk. Charity dropped to her knees beside Tony. She saw the blood pooling beneath the white of his shirt, around his stomache. She placed a hand over the wound and applied pressure. She looked at his face, which was contorted with pain.

Charity fought back the tears that were pooling behind her eyes. "You're gonna be okay." She said, her voice coming out calmer than she felt. She then reached her free hand into Tony's pants pocket and pulled out his cell phone.

"I'm dying and you're...trying to cop a feel." Tony said, a teasing tone in his weak voice.

Charity smiled briefly at him and called for an ambulance, when she finished the call she hung up the phone and put both of her hands on his stomache. "You're not dying. I'm not having it."

Tony smiled at her. "Well, I hope you're right."

"I'm always right. Now stop talking. Conserve you strength." Charity told him.

The sirens of the ambulance filled the park and they were soon taking Tony to the hospital. They allowed Charity to ride in the ambulance with him.

**A/N: This chapter is for all of you hurt Tony fans out there. I hope you enjoy.**


	16. Chapter 16

Gibbs was in his basement working on his boat when his cell rang. He looked at the screen, Tony's number on the caller id. "What is it DiNozzo?" Gibbs answered the phone.

"Daddy." Came Charity's panicked voice over the phone.

"Baby girl. What's wrong?"

"I'm...I'm at the hospital." Charity said, Gibbs could tell she was crying.

"What's wrong?"

"After...after the party...Tony took me to the park...we were walking and talking...and this guy came up out of nowhere...and...and...he...he...he shot...Tony."

"I'll be right there." Gibbs said. He hung up the phone and headed out.

As Gibbs headed to the hospital, he pulled out his cell and called Ziva and McGee. He had an idea on which park it happened at. He called them and told them to go there and take over the investigation.

Gibbs soon arrived at the hospital. He quickly found his daughter. She was sitting in a chair in the waiting room. Her hands were covered in blood and her eyes were red and filled with tears, her mascara having run down her face.

Gibbs walked over to her and sat down beside her. "Baby girl, what have the doctors said?"

"They haven't said anything yet... they took him...back for...emergency surgery...I...I..."

Gibbs wrapped an arm around his daughter and pulled her to him. He stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head. "I'm sure he'll be fine." Gibbs assured her. "Tony has a way of surviving these things."

Charity nodded, but didn't say anything.

"Why don't you go get yourself cleaned up." Gibbs suggested.

Charity nodded numbly. She stood and walked to the bathroom.

Gibbs sat back and sighed. Just then Ziva and McGee entered the room. "How is Tony?" Ziva asked.

"Doctors haven't said anything yet." Gibbs answered. "What do you guys have?"

"Well, we got copies of everything from the local police. Including Charity's statement and her description of the shooter." McGee answered.

Gibbs nodded. "What else?"

"We found the shell casing and not much else." Ziva said. "We have Abby running everything she can."

"Good work." Gibbs said.

Just then Charity came out of the bathroom and entered the waiting room. She walked back over and took her seat next to her father. Before anyone else could say anything, the doctor was entering the room.

"Are you all here for Mr. DiNozzo?" He asked.

"Yes." Gibbs answered. "How is he?"

"We just got him out of surgery. He'd not out of the woods yet. We had to repair an artery and his liver. As long as he makes it through tonight, he should be fine, but we'll see."

"Can we see him?" Charity asked, speaking up her voice sounding stronger than she felt.

"Yes." The doctor answered. "If all of you go in, you can only stay for a few minutes."

The doctor then led the group back to Tony's room. Tony was out cold. Ziva and McGee didn't stay very long. They headed back to NCIS to work on their investigation. Charity sat in the chair next to Tony's bed.

Gibbs stood behind his daughter. He watched as Charity looked at Tony, tears in her eyes. He was surprised by how upset she was, but then again she did have a big heart and cared about people easily. After a while Gibbs spoke up. "Come on, I'll take you home and you can get some rest." Gibbs told her as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You can go. I'm staying." Charity said, finally able to speak without tears. "I'm not leaving till I know he's okay."

Gibbs was extremely surprised. "Baby girl, you need your rest."

Charity shook her head. "I'm staying. Tony...he was nice enough to come with me tonight...and when Joanne started on me being a Marine...and how she wants me to quit...Tony stood up for me to her."

Gibbs let out a small sigh. He could tell that Charity cared about Tony and that she considered him a good friend. He also knew how incredibly stubborn she was. "Alright, if you need anything or when he wakes up call. I'm going to NCIS to find who did this." Gibbs then bent and kissed the top of her head. "I love you baby girl."

"I love you, Daddy."

Then Gibbs was gone and it was just Charity and a knocked out Tony.

**A/N: Yup, I still have Gibbs in denial. He will be right for just a little while longer. I hope you guys are enjoying. I love hearing from you.**


	17. Chapter 17

Tony woke to morning light spilling into the room. He slowly opened his eyes to a blurry world. He blinked a few times to clear his vision. He could heat the sound of machines and a steady beeping. He felt something hard and plastic across his face and in his nose.

Tony turned toward the sound of the machines. It took him a moment to realize that he was in a hospital. Then the events of his _undate_ with Charity caught up with him. He remembered the party and then the problem with her grandmother. He remembered taking her to the park and how they had walked and talked. They had been about to kiss when he had been shot.

Tony looked around the room, trying to get his bearings. When he turned his head towards the other side of his bed, he saw Charity. She was curled up in a chair, still wearing her dress from the party, sound asleep. Tony took in her appearance. Her hair was a mess and her mascara had been smeared and ran down her face as if she'd been crying. It also appeared that she had some blood stains on her dress.

Tony laid there and watched her for a while, figuring that she had been there all night. Tony was surprised to find that he liked the idea of Charity caring so much. He liked the idea of having someone who would care that much.

Charity's eyes slowly fluttered open. She blinked and stretched. Then she looked over at Tony and saw that he was awake. A smile came to her lips and she jumped up from the chair and raced over to him. "You're awake!"

Tony smiled back at her. "So are you." He said, his voice weak and thick with sleep. "Have you been here all night?"

"Yes." Charity answered, her cheeks flushing slightly. "How are you feeling?"

"As well as can be expected." Tony answered. "You were crying, last night. And don't try to deny it, there's no othe rreason your mascara would have run down your face."

"I thought I got that all cleaned up." Charity muttered.

Tony grinned at her. "You were worried about me."

"So?" Charity asked, afraid to admit her feelings for Tony. Of course, before he had been shot, he had been about to kiss her, and she had had no intentions of stopping him.

Tony patted a spot on the edge of his bed for Charity to sit. Charity sat down where he patted. "Did you really think I was gonna die?"

"I was a little afraid, yes." Charity answered.

"You see, I don't die easy." Tony told her. "Even the plague couldn't kill me. So you really had no reason to worry."

Charity smiled at him. "Well, you know when a medical professional tells me that he had to repair an atery and your liver and what not, I tend to get a little worried."

"Well, you should have known better." Tony replied. "Especially because I was on a mission and it had been interrupted."

"And just what mission would that be?" Charity asked.

Tony grinned. He reached a hand up to cup her cheek. "This one." Tony answered, slowly pulling Charity towards him.

But before he could bring her any closer, they were interrupted. "Tony!" came Abby's excited voice, causing Tony to let go of Charity and her to lean back. Abby ran into the room. She quickly and yet gently put the bouquet of black roses down on the table next to Tony's bed. Then she tossed her arms around Tony and hugged him. "You're awake! I'm so glad!"

"Ow, easy Abs." Tony said, feeling a pain in his stomache.

"I'm sorry." Abby said, pulling away. She then looked at Charity sitting on the edge of the bed and how surprised she and Tony both looked. "Did I interrupt something?" She asked.

"No." Tony and Charity answered, too quickly.

Abby narrowed her gaze suspiciously at them for a moment. Then she shrugged it off. She had also been carrying a bag and she handed it to Charity. "Your dad told me to bring you some stuff."

Charity looked in the bag. It had a fresh change of clothes in it, including underwear and a bra. "I'm taking it, you put this together."

"Yes." Abby answered. "Now, I'm sure you want to get freshened up."

Charity rose and patted Tony's hand. "I'll be back." Then she hugged Abby. "God bless you for the panties." Then she headed for the bathroom to change.

Charity looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her hair was a disaster and her face was covered in black mascara. _He still wanted to kiss me even though I looked like this?_ Charity thought to herself. Charity shook the thought from her mind and then changed her clothes. She washed her face off and then reached into the bag and found that Abby had brought her brush. Charity brushed out her hair and then pulled it back into a pony tail using the clip she'd had in her hair last night.

Once she found herself presentable, Charity stepped out of the bathroom. Abby was standing to the side and a doctor was in taking a look at Tony. "Well, everything seems to be going well. We're still going to be keeping you for a few days. If you need anything just call for a nurse. Of course, it appears you have two very capable and beautiful nurses of your own, so just be careful." the doctor told Tony.

"Thanks, Doc." Tony replied. Tony then looked at Charity, a playful grin on his face. There was something in his eyes that said that she was his favorite nurse and he was looking forward to a sponge bath.

Charity felt the answering smile on her face. It said that she was looking forward to it as much as he was.


	18. Chapter 18

Abby arrived back at her lab after she left the hospital. She went back to doing her part to find out who tried to kill Tony. As she worked, she let her mind wander. She specifically thought about Tony and Charity and how close they seemed. She had a sneaking suspicion that there was something more besides friendship between them.

"Hello Abby." came the voice of Ziva.

Abby turned to face Ziva. "Hey." She greeted.

"How is Tony?" Ziva asked.

"He was awake when I got there." Abby answered. "He seemed to be himself."

"There's something else, you're not saying." Ziva observed.

Abby let out a sigh. Then she looked around and made sure that they were alone. She shut and locked the door to her lab. "I know you were there last night." Abby began. "How was Charity?"

Ziva seemed surprised by the question. "She had been crying. She seemed very upset...really worried about Tony. Why do you ask?"

"When I got there, Charity had spent the entire night in the hospital with him." Abby answered.

"That's strange."

"Yeah. I think that they are more than friends."

"She could just really care about him. And who knows what seeing Tony being shot was like for Charity mentally. It could have brought back some bad memories." Ziva suggested.

"Yeah, but when I walked in, I think they were about ready to kiss." Abby countered.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm not positive, but when I walked in, Tony was cupping Charity's cheek with his hand and she had been leaning forward. Tony quickly dropped his hand and Charity leaned way back once they knew I was there."

"Do you really think that Tony and Charity would date? I mean...what about Gibbs?"

"I don't know, but we shouldn't say anything to anybody...at least not until we are sure." Abby said.

Ziva nodded her agreement. "I can go to the hospital and visit for a little while. Maybe I can find something out." Ziva suggested.

"Good idea." Abby agreed.

_Tony and Charity..._

As soon as Abby left two orderlies entered Tony's room. They took him out of the room for some testing ordered by the doctor. They let Charity know that it would be a couple of hours. "Well, in that case. I'll go and grab a bite to eat. Would you like for me to bring you back something, Tony?" Charity asked.

"A burger would be nice." Tony answered.

"Okay. I'll see you in a couple hours." Charity told Tony as they wheeled him away. Then Charity got up and headed out. Once she was out of the hospital, she was able to walk to a local diner. She ordered herself a burger, fries, and a coke. She sat and ate the meal, thinking back to the night before. It had actually been a really great time...at least until Tony got shot.

Charity thought about how Tony had been about to kiss her the previous night and just before Abby entered the room. After she finished her lunch, Charity ordered some ice cream. She ate the food, loving every bit of it. It had been a while since she'd had ice crea, since it melted before it could make it to Iraq. Charity sat in the diner for a while. She looked at the time and figured that they would be bringing Tony back soon. Charity ordered a burger and fries to go for Tony. Then she headed back to the hospital.

When Charity arrived, Tony's room was still empty. She took her seat back by where his bed would be. After about ten minutes, the orderlies were bringing Tony back into the room. They parked his bed and left the room. Charity sat the food on the small table/tray for Tony. Then she moved the table around for him. Tony opened up the take out bag and pulled out the contents. "This smells delicious." Tony said. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Charity replied with a smile. "So, you bought me pizza and you saw me naked, what do I get out of this burger and fries?"

Tony grinned. "Just depends on what you want out of it." Tony answered. "I can be pretty cheap sometimes."

Charity grinned. "Oh, so I get to pick?"

"Yup." Tony answered.

"Well, I'd settle for picking up where we left off last night and earlier today, before Abby came in." Charity answered.

"Then come over here and collect your reward." Tony replied, reaching his hand out toward Charity.

Charity began to lean towards Tony. His fingers found their way under her chin. Tony slowly pulled Charity towards himself. Charity felt her heart rate speed up as Tony pulled her lips to his. When their lips finally met, Charity felt like her heart was going to leap out of her chest.

_Ziva..._

Ziva walked down the hall of the hospital. She made her way to Tony's room. She stopped just outside the door as she heard Tony and Charity talking. She listened in.

"So, you bought me pizza and saw me naked, what do I get out of this burger and fries?" She heard Charity asked. Ziva's eyes widened, she had not expected this.

"Just depends on what you want out of it. I can be pretty cheap sometimes." Tony replied.

"Oh, so I get to pick?"

"Yup."

"Well, I'd settle for picking up where we left off last night..."

Ziva listened, wondering what they could have been doing and why Tony had seen Charity naked. She then peeked her head around the door and watched as Tony placed his fingers under Charity's chin and pull her towards him. Then they were kissing. Ziva couldn't believe her eyes. She turned away and raced outside to her car. She headed back to NCIS to tell Abby what she had just witnessed.


	19. Chapter 19

Ziva stood in Abby's lab, telling Abby about the scene in the hospital. "So, what did you find out?" Abby asked.

"Well, I heard them talking and Tony has seen Charity naked and the talked some more and then they kissed."

Abby's eyes widened. "I can't believe this!"

"What do you think we should do?" Ziva asked.

Abby thought for a moment. "Nothing. We wait and see what devlopes. Maybe they will say something to us."

"Perhaps. How long do you think we should let them go before we tell them we know?"

"I have no idea."

_A week later..._

Tony was getting dressed, pulling on his tshirt, when Charity entered his hospital room. "Are you my ride home?" Tony asked, a grin on his face.

"Yes, and if you're alright with it, your home health care worker, too." Charity answered.

"So, until I recover, you're going to be my live-in nurse?" Tony asked, a smile on his face.

"If you're alright with it." Charity replied.

"On one condition." Tony said, a sly grin on his face.

"What would that be?"

"You wear a nurse's uniform. I even know the perfect place to get one."

Charity giggled. "You're terrible. Are you ready?"

"Yeah."

Tony and Charity headed out of the hospital and to Charity's car. During the past week, Charity had visited Tony in the hospital everyday. She'd bring lunch and dinner and they would laugh and joke and talk. They also shared several more kisses, when they were alone.

Charity had wanted more alone time with Tony, but without people getting suspicious and the only way she could think of would be to stay with him while he recovered. Tony also enjoyed the idea of having more alone time with Charity.

Charity drove to Tony's apartment, which really wasn't all that far away. Charity parked the car and then she and Tony hopped out and headed inside. When they stepped off the elevator and started for Tony's apartment, there was an older woman standing outside of Tony's door.

"Oh crap." Tony muttered as they walked closer.

"Annoying neighbor?" Charity asked.

"Yes, and a couger." Tony answered.

The woman turned at their approach. "Ah, Tony. I'm glad to see you..." She began and then she saw Charity, "Who is she?"

"I am Mr. DiNozzo's home health care worker." Charity answered. "He has been injured and is still recovering. It is my job to take care of him and keep his stress levels down. I must ask you to leave now. It is for Mr. DiNozzo's health."

Tony was having to hold back his smile. He pulled out his key and unlocked his door. Then he and Charity walked in and shut the door. Tony looked out the peep hole and watched as his neighbor seemed stunned and then she walked away.

Tony turned to Charity. "I think I need to have you here more often."

Charity grinned. Then she took a bow. "Thank you, thank you."


	20. Chapter 20

Tony and Charity sat on his couch, eating popcorn and watching a movie. Tony held the popcorn bowl in his lap and had his arm around Charity. It felt easy and natural to Tony to have Charity close. She fit perfectly in his arms.

Charity rested her head on Tony's shoulder. It felt just as easy and natural to her as it did to Tony. After the movie ended, Tony pulled out a deck of cards. "A game of poker?" He asked.

"Strip poker?" Charity asked, a grin on her face.

"Don't offer unless you're serious." Tony replied.

Charity grinned. "Okay, regular poker it is then."

"You dangle the cookie in front of me and then take it away." Tony replied with a sigh. Then he shuffled and dealt the cards.

As they played, they talked and laughed. Charity also kicked Tony's butt. "You know, it's a good thing we aren't playing strip poker." Tony said.

"Because you'd be naked by now and I wouldn't have needed to even remove a sock?" Charity asked, a smirk on her face.

"Something like that." Tony replied.

They played a few more hands and then decided that it was bed time. "I'll sleep on the couch." Tony said. "You take the bed."

"Oh no. You're the injured one, you need to sleep in bed." Charity replied.

"You are stubborn." Tony replied.

"Or we could both sleep in the bed." Charity replied.

"I like your thinking." Tony replied with a grin.

Charity narrowed her gaze playfully. "But just sleeping."

"Okay, but that's only if you can keep your hands off of me."

Charity giggled. "I will try to control myself."

They got up and headed for the bedroom. Tony took his pants off and then his shirt, leaving on only his underwear. Charity slipped off her tshirt to reveal a white tank top underneath. Then she slid off her jeans. She'd had on a pair of white boy short cut underwear.

"I could get used to this." Tony said with a grin.

Charity looked at Tony with a smile. Then she noticed that the dressing on his wound needed changed. She headed for the bathroom and grabbed the supplies she needed. Then she reentered the bedroom. "Lay back." She ordered.

"Ooh, I like getting bossed around." He replied with a grin.

Charity shook her head. Then she walked over and sat down beside Tony. She removed the old dressing and cleaned him up. Then she placed the new dressing on his wound. As she went to get up and throw the old bandages away, Tony gently grabbed her by her upper arms.

Charity looked in Tony's eyes. She saw several emotions there, desire, passion, and something else she wasn't quite sure about. It was easy to see that he wanted her, and she wanted him, too. Charity bit her bottom lip nervously.

Tony grinned at her. He then reached up a hand and placed a finger to her bottom lip. "I love it when you do that." He told her, causing her cheeks to redden. "And I like that shade of red on your cheeks."

Charity narrowed her gaze playfully. She had no idea what to say. _For crying out loud, Charity._ She scolded herself internally. _No man has ever made you speechless before...or blush so much. What is wrong with you. Where is your witty come back?_ Just as one came to mind, Charity had no time to say it.

Tony was pulling Charity towards him. His lips soon claimed hers, causing a heat to rise within her, eminating from her very core. He branded her with his lips, kissing her as no man had before and as no other man ever would or even could.


	21. Chapter 21

Gibbs arrived home to find his dad's truck in the driveway. When Gibbs walked inside, he found his dad sitting on the couch. Jackson Gibbs looked up at his son. "Hello LJ."

"Hi, Dad." Gibbs replied. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you and my granddaughter. Where is my little junebug?" Jackson replied.

Gibbs sighed. "Well, last week, DiNozzo got shot...again. He was released from the hospital. Charity's staying with him and taking care of him until he recovers." Gibbs answered. Then he sat down on the couch next to his father.

Jackson already had a feeling he knew why Charity was staying with Tony and it wasn't just to take care of him, but he had to ask to see how far in denial his son was. "Why is she doing that?"

"You know how she is, Dad. I think part of it is she probably feels a little guilty about him being shot."

"Why would you say that? Does she have a reason to feel guilty?"

"No. The night he was shot was Joanne's birthday. DiNozzo went with her, pretending to be her boyfriend to get Joanne to leave her alone. After they left the party they went for a walk in the park and Tony was attacked."

"She has always carried the weight of the world on her shoulders." Jackson agreed. "But do you think that's really all?"

"Probably not." Gibbs replied. "I know she cares about him. They've become close friends after spending all that time in the hospital, together."

Jackson smiled to himself. "I see. How do you feel about Charity staying with him?"

"Does it really matter?" Gibbs asked. "You know how Charity is. When she sets her mind to do something, she does it."

"But that hasn't stopped you from saying something to her before."

"Yes, but I learned my lesson that last time." Gibbs replied. "You remember when she dated that delinquent?"

"Yes and you did everything you could to keep them apart, but she still stayed with him." Jackson replied. "At least until one day she just dumped him and then the next thing we know she's joining the Marines."

"Yeah." Gibbs replied. "Besides, at least DiNozzo is a good guy."

"So, you're not in denial." Jackson observed.

"I was at first, but after I saw how she reacted when he got shot, I couldn't really deny it anymore. That and the way they look at each other."


	22. Chapter 22

Three days had passed since Charity's first night at Tony's place. They had not gone all the way, but there had been a lot of kissing and some touching. On this particular day, they decided to leave the apartment and go out, on an actual date.

They took Charity's car and went to grab some coffee. Tony ordered his coffee half caffinated and half decaff. Charity ordered hers black. After they were served their coffees, they went to sit at a table in the corner. "How did I know you were going to order black coffee?"

Charity grinned. "Because I'm a Marine, and you've been working with my dad for too long."

They sat for a while, drinking their coffee and laughing and talking. After a while they headed to the park, not the same one Tony was shot in. They went for a walke, laughing and talking, Tony keeping his arm aroud Charity. "What is the craziest thing you did as a teenager?" Tony asked Charity, as they were playing another game of twenty questions.

Charity thought for a moment. "That's hard to figure out which of the things I did was the craziest."

"Oh, so you were a handful?" Tony asked.

Charity grinned. "You could say that. I guess the craziest thing would have to be when on a dare, a group of friends and I went streaking during the half time show at the homecoming football game."

"Did you really do that?" Tony asked.

Charity giggled. "Not my proudest moment, but yes."

"Did they ever catch you?"

"Nope." Charity answered. "We wore wigs and masks."

"I would have loved to have seen that." Tony said. He closed his eyes. "I'm picturing it right now."

Charity giggled. "Or there was the time I played spin the bottle and it landed on another girl and we totally made out."

Tony opened his eyes and narrowed his gaze at her playfully. "Now, you're just messing with me."

Charity laughed. "I couldn't resist. You make it too easy."

"I'm still picturing it anyway." Tony said, closing his eyes again.

Charity reached up and gently smacked the back of his head.

"Hey now." Tony said. "You're the one who gave me the image."

"Yes, but the back of your head just begged for me to hit it."

"If you're gonna hit any part of my body, you could just spank me."

"I could, but you would enjoy that too much."

After a while, they decided to head back to Tony's place. When they arrived, Charity headed for the bathroom to grab a quick shower. While Charity was in the shower, Tony decided to make everything in the apartment a little more romantic. He lit some candles and lowered the lights. Then he grabbed a bottle of wine and two glasses.

Charity came out of the bathroom, her wet hair hanging down, air drying. She was wearing a green tank top and white boy short panties. She looked around the room, seeing Tony setting on the couch, the wine, and candles. She was pleasantly surprised. She walked over and sat down beside Tony.

"What brought all of this on?" She asked, a playful smile on her face.

"I remember you said something about liking being wined and dined." Tony answered, pouring her a glass of wine and then handing it to her. Then he poured one for himself.

"A toast?" Charity asked.

"What should we toast?" Tony replied.

Charity thought for a moment. "How about to being shot in the ass?" Charity suggested playfully.

"You're always going to find that funny, aren't you?"

"Can you blame me?"

"No, it is pretty funny."

"Besides, if you hadn't of been shot in the ass, we would have never shared a hospital room and we wouldn't be here now. Nor would you have seen me naked."

"Good point." Tony replied. Then he raised his glass. "To being shot in the ass."

Charity raised her glass and they clinked them together. Then they took a sip. After a they sipped their wine, Charity placed her glass down and then looked at Tony. "Shall we continue our game?"

"Yes." Tony answered. "Who was supposed to ask next?"

"You can go." Charity replied.

Tony thought for a moment. "If you were on death row, what would you choose as your last meal?"

Charity placed her finger to her chin and thought for a moment. Then a playful look came across her face. "I'm not sure on the specifics, but I would definitely have to say, Italian." She answered, lacing her words with double meaning.

"Really?" Tony asked, raising a brow.

"Really." Charity answered, leaning closer to Tony. "Come to think of it, Italian sounds nice right now." And then her hungry lips were on his.


	23. Chapter 23

Charity broke the kiss and pulled back slightly. She and Tony gazed into each other's eyes as a moment of wordless communication passed between them. Tony rose from the couch and offered Charity his hand. She took it and he guided her into the bedroom.

They stood to the side of the bed. Tony cupped Charity's face in his hand and he kissed her again. As he kissed her, he slowly moved his hands down her arms. Then hewrapped his arms around her and his fingers found the hem of her tank top. He lifted the back up slightly and rested his hands on the exposed skin of her back.

Charity shivered at Tony's touch. It sent thrills through her body. She lifted her hands to unbutton his shirt. Once his chest was exposed, Charity ran her hands through his chest hair, loving the feel of it. Then she moved her hands up to his shoulders and slid the shirt off of him.

Tony broke their kiss long enough to slip Charity's tank top off and then he was kissing her again. Charity wrapped her arms around Tony, pulling herself closer to him, wanting to feel him, skin on skin. Tony slowly slid his hands down Charity's back, pressing her closer. As his hands slid down, he found the line of her panties and slipped his hands under the fabric and cupped her butt.

Charity grinned into the kiss. Then she slid her hands down the front of Tony's body. She undid his belt and then his jeans, which quickly fell to the floor. Tony kicked his jeans aside. Then he slid Charity's panties off. He broke the kiss and pulled back to look at her. He had seen her naked once before, but it hadn't been for that long and he wanted to drink in every inch of her beautiful body.

As his looked more intently over her body, he saw a few scars that had to be old as they had slowly begun to fade. He said nothing about the scars, not wanting to spoil the mood. He laid her back on the bed and climbed on top of her. His lips were on hers again, his hands exploring every inch of Charity's body.

Charity slid her hands down Tony's body and removed his boxers. Tony broke the kiss and then his lips were trailing kisses down the side of Charity's neck. He kissed all over her body, making her writhe beneath him, begging for more.

Charity felt her body ache as Tony moved his hands and lips over her body. She wanted more, she wanted all of Tony. His hands expertly brought her pleasure, but not enough to give her body the release it cried for. It was pleasure and tirture all wrapped in one package and she loved every minute of it. Just when Charity thought she cou;dn't take anymore, Tony moved in and took her.

Over the next couple of hours, Tony brought Charity to the edge of a cliff and then pushed her over in the throws of passion. Charity cried out in pleasure as Tony made love to her. Soon her cry of passion and pleasure was joined by Tony's.

Tony rolled to the side and pulled Charity to him. She eagerly snuggled up to him, her body shaking with the excitement of that last beautiful moment. Tony stroked Charity's hair and gently kissed her lips. After the kiss, they snuggled up and fell asleep, both depleted of energy.

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoy. Please read and review.**


	24. Chapter 24

Tony woke up the next day. Charity was sound asleep and wrapped up in his arms. Her hair was a wild tangled mess, but it was a beautiful mess. She had a peaceful looking smile on her face. Tony kissed her forehead.

Charity breathed deep and snuggled closer to Tony. "Wake up sleeping beauty." Tony said, kissing her forehead again.

"I am awake." Charity replied. "I just don't want to open my eyes yet."

Tony chuckled. "Then I'll just have to make you open your eyes."

"How?"

Tony grinned and laughed. "Like this." He rolled them over so that Charity was on her back. Then he was kissing her and tickling her sides.

Charity giggled. She opened her eyes and playfully slapped Tony's hands away. "Okay, okay, I'm awake."

Tony looked into her eyes and smiled. "There's those gorgeous blue eyes." He said, reaching a hand up to brush back her hair and stroke her cheek. "You're gorgeous."

Charity's cheeks reddened. "Oh, I'm sure you say that to all the girls." Charity replied playfully.

"Yes, but I actually mean it this time." Tony replied just as playfully.

Charity giggled and shook her head. "You're terrible."

"That's not what it sounded like last night." Tony countered, a sly grin on his face.

Charity couldn't quite think of a witty comeback, so she just playfully narrowed her gaze. The effect of the stare was lessened since her cheeks were red.

Tony chuckled. "You're adorable when you try to act like you're mad at me."

Charity got a cocky little look on her face. "I don't do adorable."

"Really?"

"Really." Charity replied, then she shoved Tony off of her and rolled out of bed.

"I think your plan backfired." Tony said, grinning as his gaze roam over Charity's body.

"Not really." Charity replied.

"How?"

"All you can do is look. You can't touch."

"Is that a challenge?" Tony asked, setting up.

"If you see it as one." Charity replied.

"Then, challenge accepted." Tony then sprang from the bed.

Charity giggled and ran out of the bedroom. Tony ran after her. Charity ran into the bathroom and Tony caught up to her. He pinned her against the wall. "It looks like you caught me." Charity said, a grin on her face.

"It appears so. Now, I will collect my reward." Tony said, leaning in and kissing her. They then spent the morning making love.


	25. Chapter 25

A couple of weeks later, Tony had been released to go back to work. Charity returned home, but she and Tony were planning on meeting for another date. The day that Charity returned home, she was surprised to see her grandpa setting on the couch reading the paper.

"Hey, Pappy. How long have you been here?" She asked.

"A couple of weeks." Jackson answered. "I hear you've been staying with Tony."

"He needed somebody to take care of him." Charity replied. "And until I go in for my tests, I'm home all the time. I needed something to do."

"Or someone." Jackson replied.

Charity's face went fire engine red. "Pappy! I...I...it's not like that."

"Junebug, I may be old, but I'm not stupid and neither is your father." Jackson stated.

Charity didn't know what to say to that. Her face was still red from the fact that he grandpa knew she and Tony had had sex.

"It's easy to see that you care about each other." Jackson added. He looked up from his paper and saw Charity's red face. He smiled. "Are you still stuck on the fact that I know what you two were doing? I was your age once, you know."

Charity put her hand up. "Okay, that's enough. I don't want to hear about this." Then as Charity's mind processed everything her grandfather had said, she looked at him. "Wait, Daddy knows?"

"Junebug, he's a top investigator. Do you really think you could hide something like this from him?"

"Sometimes, having a federal agent for a father makes things difficult." Charity muttered.

Just then Charity's cell phone rang. She looked at the screen and saw that it was Abby. She picked it up and answered. "Hey, Abby. What's up?"

"I need you to get to NCIS and get to my lab, asap." Abby said and then hung up.

Charity put her phone down and then looked at her grandfather. "I have to go. That was Abby."

"Alright. I'll see you later, junebug."

_NCIS..._

Gibbs and Tony were in the car, heading back to NCIS from interviewing a suspect. The ride was silent. Tony hated keeping secrets from Gibbs, but he wasn't sure how upset Gibbs would be about him dating Charity.

"DiNozzo."

"Yeah, boss?"

"When were you planning on telling me that you're dating my daughter?" Gibbs asked.

"You know?" Tony asked.

"Well, considering she spent the night with you in the hospital and then insisted on taking care of you while you recovered, it wasn't too hard to figure out." Gibbs replied.

"Are you mad?" Tony asked.

"She could do worse...she has done worse." Gibbs replied.

"Really?" Tony asked, more intrigued by the face that Gibbs just sort of complimented him, than who Charity could have dated in the past.

Gibbs just smirked. He pulled the car into the Navy yard. Then he and Tony headed inside. Tony then headed for his desk and Gibbs headed for his. McGee looked up from his desk. "Tony, Abby called up earlier. She told me to have you go to her lab when you got in."

"Alright." Tony said, getting up. Then he headed for the elevator. When he stepped off, he headed down the hall to Abby's lab. When he entered he found Abby, Ziva, and Charity.

"What's going on?" Tony asked.

"Sit." Abby said, gesturing to a chair next to where Charity was seated.

Tony turned to Charity. "Do you have any idea what's going on?" He asked.

Before Charity could say anything Abby spoke. "No talking."

"Abby..." Charity began.

"I said no talking." Abby replied. "At least not yet."

"You two have a lot of explaining to do." Ziva added.

"What are you talking about?" Charity asked, trying to play dumb.

"Ziva, go ahead." Abby said.

"When you were in the hospital, I came to see you and I heard you two talking and then I saw you two kiss." Ziva said.

"And you've just spent a couple of weeks alone together." Abby added.

"And when I heard you two talking, you said that Tony had seen you naked." Ziva accused.

"So, what do you have to say for yourselves?" Abby asked.

Tony and Charity looked at each other. Then they looked back at Abby and Ziva. Charity spoke up. "What would you like us to say?" Charity asked. "Do you expect us to be sorry or something?"

Abby looked at Charity, surprised by her reply. She then looked back and forth between Tony and Charity, they looked completely unrepentant. "What about Gibbs?" Abby asked.

"He knows." Tony and Charity answered in unison.

They looked at each other then. "How do you know he knows?" Charity asked.

"He said something to me about it, just a little while ago." Tony replied. "How did you know?"

"Well, when I got home, Pappy was there and he said that he and Dad both knew." Charity said.

"Hold on a second." Abby interrupted.

"What?" Tony and Charity asked.

"Gibbs is okay with this?" Abby inquired.

"He said Charity had done worse." Tony replied.

"The world makes no sense anymore." Abby said, throwing her hands in the air.

Charity had to hold back her laughter. "Abby, it's not the end of the world."

"You're awefully quiet, Ziva." Tony observed.

"I'm stunned." Ziva replied.

The group spoke for a few more minutes and then Tony and Charity left the lab. At least they didn't have to hide anymore.


	26. Chapter 26

Another week passed. Charity had started spending most of her time with Tony. On this particular day, the team was working a case and Charity was doing her physical fitness and mental health testing, to determine if she was fit to go back to active duty.

After her tests were done, Charity sat in front of a desk, waiting for someone to come and give her her results. As she sat, impatiently, Charity let her mind wander. _What am I going to do if I don't pass and I can't be a Marine anymore?_ She thought to herself. _But if I can and they send me back to Iraq, how am I going to handle that? I've really started to enjoy my life. And what about me and Tony? If I'm sent back..._ Charity shook her head as if to clear the thought away.

She and Tony hadn't really discussed where their relationship was headed or anything. They hadn't talked about what would happen if she were sent back out. Just then the door to the room opened. Charity looked up and saw the familiar face. Then she already knew where her military career was headed.

_NCIS..._

Gibbs was in Abby's lab, getting an update on the latest case. "So, this gun was fired recently, but it was not the gun used to kill our petty officer." Abby said. "The finger prints found at the scene belonged to the victim's brother."

"Anything else, Abs?" Gibbs asked.

"Not yet." Abby answered. "Have you heard anything from Charity yet?"

"Not yet." Gibbs answered.

"Has Tony heard anything from her?"

"Not as far as I know." Gibbs replied.

"She had better call somebody." Abby said. "I know it sounds aweful, but I hope she can't go back."

"I know Abby. I hope the same thing everyday." Gibbs replied. He then set a cafpow in front of Abby and kissed her cheek. Then he was gone.

Tony was setting at his desk working on a lead when his phone buzzed. It was a text message from Charity. He opened it up and looked at it.

_Dinner at your place, tonight?_

**Sure. What are you in the mood for?**

_A burger and fries sounds really good to me._

**Alright. Whatever you want. Maybe we can have some dessert, too ;)**

_You can always read my mind. I'll see you tonight._

**Okay, see you then.**

The team continued to work on their case. While they were working, Abby came up and walked over to Tony's desk. "Have you heard anything from Charity?" Abby asked.

"She sent me a text earlier. We're having dinner tonight." Tony answered.

"She didn't say anything about what her test reults were?" Abby asked.

"No." Tony answered. "I'm sure she'll tell me tonight."

"As soon as she can you make her call me." Abby said. "And if you don't remember, I am the only..."

"...person in the world who can kill me without leaving a trace of forensic evidence. I know Abby." Tony replied. "Don't worry. I will make sure she calls you."

"You better." Abby scolded.

_A few hours later..._

Tony was in his apartment getting things set up for his dinner date with Charity. There was a knock on his door. "It's open." Tony called.

Then Charity was walking in the apartment. Tony walked over to her and pulled her into his arms for a kiss. "Hello beautiful."

She smiled up at him, but the smile didn't quite touch her eyes. "Hello handsome."

They walked over to the couch and sat down and dug into the food Tony had ordered. Once they had finished it, Tony turned to Charity. "So, how did it go today?"

Charity sighed. "Just depends on how you look at it." Charity answered.

"You're returning to active duty, aren't you?" Tony asked.

Charity nodded. "I leave to go back to Iraq next Tuesday."

"So, soon?" Tony asked. "How long will you be gone?"

"Six months." Charity answered. SIlence filled the space between them. Charity finally broke the silence. "What does this mean for us?" She asked. "I mean it's a long time and I don't expect anything from you or anything..."

Tony placed a finger on Charity's lips to silence her. "You and me, this relationship...it's the best one I've had in a long time. I'm not giving you up just because you're going to be in Iraq for six months." Tony told her.

"What are you saying, Tony?" Charity asked.

"I'm saying I love you and we'll just have to make these next few days last us six months." Tony answered.

Charity looked up at him, her blue eyes wide with surprise. "Did you just...?"

"Yes, and I believe you're supposed to say something back."

"I love you, too."

Tony pulled Charity into his arms and kissed her. Then he broke the kiss and took her into the bedroom.


	27. Chapter 27

The next day, Charity headed home to see her father before he left for work. When she arrived she walked in and found her dad and grandfather having breakfast together. Gibbs looked up. "Hey, baby girl." He greeted.

"Hey Daddy." Charity replied walking over and hugging her father. Then she walked over and hugged her grandpa. "Hey Pappy."

Jackson kissed her cheek. "Morning, junebug."

Charity took a seat by her father and Jackson got up and went to the kitchen. He came back and set a plate of eggs and bacon in front of Charity. "Eat up junebug. Breakfast is the most important meal of the day, get's your batteries charged."

Charity grinned. "You used to tell me that when I was a little girl and I stayed over at your house."

"You grandmother used to say it." Gibbs told his daughter.

Charity nodded.

"So, how did your tests go yesterday?" Gibbs asked the question Charity had been waiting for someone to bring up.

"Well, I'm back on active duty." Charity answered. "And I go back to Iraq on Tuesday."

"How long will you be gone?" Jackson asked.

"Six months." Charity answered.

"Have you told Abby yet?" Gibbs asked. "She's threatening to kill people if you don't tell her soon."

"Then I'd better go in with you and tell her." Charity replied.

"First thing is first, you both finish your breakfast." Jackson said.

Charity grinned at her grandfather and then she ate her food. After Charity and Gibbs finished their breakfast, they left. When they arrived at NCIS, Charity headed straight for Abby's lab.

Abby turned around. "Charity Faith Gibbs." Abby said.

"Oh crap, I'm in trouble." Charity muttered. "What did I do?"

"It's what you didn't do. You didn't call me after you got done with your testing. I have been up all night worrying myself to death about you." Abby scolded.

"I wanted to tell you in person." Charity answered.

"It's bad isn't it?" Abby asked.

"Just depends on what your definition of bad is."

"Just tell me." Abby replied.

Charity took in a deep breath. "I leave for Iraq on Tuesday."

Abby gasped. "I knew it was terrible." She then hugged Charity. "How long will you be gone?"

"Six months."

"This is terrible!" Abby said. Then she pulled back. "What about you and Tony? Have you told him yet?"

"I told him last night." Charity answered.

"What does this mean for you guys?"

"He said that he's not going to give up on me just because I'm leaving for six months."

"So, you guys are going to continue to see each other?"

Charity nodded.

"Well, good for you guys." Abby said. Then she pulled Charity in for another hug. "I'm going to miss you like crazy, though."

Charity smiled and wrapped her arms around Abby. "I know, I'm going to miss you, too. I'll be back before you know it and I'll write you everyday."

"You better. And when you come back, don't come home injured this time."

"I will do my best." Charity replied.

**A/N: I hope you guys are enjoying. I have some ideas for how things are gonna work out when Charity comes back. Please read and review. I love hearing from you guys.**


	28. Chapter 28

Over the next few days, Charity divided her time between the people she loved. She had lunch with Abby everyday, spent time with her father and grandfather, and spent every night with Tony.

The day before she was to leave, Charity spent the day with Gibbs and Jackson. They had all gone to the park and were eating some ice cream. Charity smiled to herself. During the day, she was doing things with her father and granndfather that they used to do when she was little, then at night she was staying with Tony and doing things that were very grown up.

"What are you smiling about?" Gibbs asked.

Charity's eyes widened briefly. "Oh, nothing." She answered and then continued to eat her ice cream.

After they finished up their ice cream, they went for a walk through the park. They found a spot and Gibbs pulled out a ball and glove. "A little game of catch?" Gibbs asked.

Charity grinned at her father. "Alright." She agreed.

Jackson sat down on a bench and watched them. Jackson thought about how wonderful his granddaughter was. The next day she would be leaving to go to Iraq to serve her country, but on today, she was just a girl playing catch in the park with her dad.

After they finished at the park the trio headed back to Gibbs' house. Once they arrived, they headed down to the basement and worked on the boat together. Then Charity looked at the time. She needed to be getting ready for her date night with Tony.

Charity headed up the steps and grabbed a quick shower. Then she changed into a pair of tight jeans and a black silky top. She kissed her father and grandfather and then she was out the door.

Charity soon arrived at Tony's apartment. Charity knocked on the door. Tony must have been standing on the other side of the door, because he opened it as soon as she had finished knocking. Charity grinned at him.

Tony pulled Charity in his arms and closed the door behind them. He pushed Charity against the door and kissed her passionately. Charity instantly melted into the kiss, molding her body to his.

Tony broke the kiss and pulled back to look at Charity, both of them grinning like idiots. "Did you miss me today?" Charity asked playfully.

"Maybe a little." Tony answered. "Of course, I figured that after tomorrow, I won't see you for six months, so I want to make it last."

Charity grinned and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Well, then let's work on this six months supply here. I mean it's gonna be much worse for me."

"What makes you say that?" Tony asked.

"Well, I'm gonna be in a desert, with extreme heat, and the heat always gets to me." Charity replied, her voice seductive.

"Well, I can see that. Then I'd better make sure you're satisfied tonight." Tony then scooped Charity into his arms and carried her into the bedroom. Tony gently trailed his fingers down Charity's arms. He kissed Charity, gently at first, then he deepened the kiss, pulling Charity closer to him.

Charity unbuttoned Tony's shirt and slipped it off of him. Tony removed Charity's shirt and then pushed her down on the bed. Charity giggled as Tony climbed on top of her. He kissed her lips and then pulled away. "I love you, Charity."

"I love you, Tony."

They finished peeling off each other's clothes. Tony roamed his hands and lips over Charity's body, tickling, torturing, and pleasuring her all at the same time. Then he plunged in and made love to her.

After a couple of hours, they lay there, cuddled up. Tony kissed Charity on the forehead and stroked her face with his finger tips. "I love you." He told her.

"I love you." She replied. "I really don't want to leave tomorrow."

"I don't want you to leave tomorrow, either." Tony replied. "But I'll be here when you get back."

Charity grinned. "You better be."


	29. Chapter 29

The next day, Charity stood in Abby's lab. She was dressed in her utility uniform, ready to leave. She was saying good-bye to Abby, Tony, Gibbs, and Jackson. Abby pulled Charity into a hug.

"Come back in one piece this time, okay?" Abby asked, on the verge of tears.

"I'll do my best." Charity agreed, returning Abby's hug.

"Because I don't think I could handle seeing you in the hospital again. So be safe." Abby said, squeezing Charity tighter.

"I know." Charity replied, hugging Abby just as tight. Charity pulled back, having a hard time holding her tears back, but she promised herself she wouldn't cry. She walked over to her grandpa and hugged him.

Jackson hugged her and gave her a peck on the cheek. "I love you, junebug."

"I love you, too Pappy." Charity replied, kissing his cheek.

"Stay safe." He told her.

"I will Pappy." Charity saidm then she pulled away from her grandfather and walked over to her dad.

Gibbs and Charity stood in front of each other for a moment, blue eyes staring into blue eyes. Gibbs then pulled his daughter into his arms for a tight hug. "You be careful and don't do anything stupid." Gibbs told her.

Charity chuckled. "I won't, but somebody else mught do something stupid and I might have to clean up their mess."

"I love you, baby girl." Gibbs said, kissing the top of her head. Then he whispered in her ear. "Stay safe. I couldn't stand it if something happened to you."

"I know, Daddy." Charity replied. "I love you, too."

Gibbs squeezed her tighter for a moment and then let her go. He gave her a salute.

Charity saluted her father back and then moved over to Tony. Tony didn't hesitate. He pulled Charity close and gave her one long, deep kiss. When they broke the kiss, Charity looked into his eyes and smiled. "Well, that should last me six months."

"It better." Tony replied.

They stood there for a moment and gazed into each other's eyes. Tony's eyes seemed to tell Charity, _Come back to me safe and sound. I don't want to lose you. I love you._ Charity stretched up and kissed him as if she were answering, _I will come back to you. I love you, too._

Then Charity was pulling away and walking out the door. Once She was gone everyone in the room felt a little emptier.

_Charity..._

Charity hopped in a cab as soon as she left NCIS. She gave the cab driver the address and then she sat back in her seat. It was an hour drive away to her take off point, so Charity let herself relax into the back.

She let loose the tears she had been holding back. She already missed everyone. she'd always missed her father, grandfather, and Abby whenever she left before, but this time she had Tony, too. Saying good-bye to the people she loved the most was hard. She would never get used to this part of being a Marine and it killed her to say good-bye to Tony. She had never expected to fall in love with anyone. Now that she had, she hated leaving him.

_Gibbs later that day..._

Gibbs sat in his basement. He wasn't working on the boat for once. He opened up his tool box and pulled out some old pictures. He found the ones he was looking for. He flipped through them.

The first picture was of Shannon in a hospital bed, holding Charity in her arms. Gibbs remembered the day so clearly. Gibbs had been so nervous when Shannon said she was going into labor. They had rushed to the hospital. After five hours, Charity had arrived. All five pounds and three ounces of her. She had been so tiny. Gibbs had been amazed and as with any father, instantly in love. From the moment he heard her first cry, Gibbs was wrapped around Charity's little finger.

Gibbs flipped to the next photo. It was one of the two of them a couple of days before he was to be deployed. She was about four. The picture was from one of those photo booths in the mall. He remembered that day. They had gone and played in the park and had ice cream. Then they'd gone to the mall to take a picture to remember the day.

Gibbs turned a few more pictures. He found one of the day before Charity left for boot camp. They had done so many things together that day. Just spending the day together as if they would never see each other again. Then he turned to the next picture which was of him and Charity when she came home from her first deployment. She had been in a hospital bed at that time. She hardly ever came home unharmed.

Gibbs sighed and put the pictures away. He poured himself a drink in his coffee mug. Then he took a sip. Tears welled up in his eyes as he sent up silent prayers that his daughter would come home safely.

_Jackson..._

Jackson was in the kitchen of his son's house. He leaned against the counter and reached into his pocket to pull out his wallet. He looked at a picture he had in his wallet. It was of him with Charity and Gibbs. The three of them stood in front of Charity's car just after they'd finished it.

Jackson smiled at the picture. He loved his son and his granddaughter. The two of them were his world. He was proud of them both, but he hated that Charity had to leave. He worried about her constantly, just as he'd worried about his son when he was in the Marine Corps. He still worried about his son.

_Abby..._

Abby sat on the couch in her apartment. She was looking at a picture of her and Charity. She had talked Charity into dressing in Goth and going out with her for a night. She looked at the picture and smiled. Charity had made a cute Goth.

"Come home safe." Abby spoke to the picture. "You're like a sister to me."

_Tony..._

Tony stood in his apartment, drinking a beer. He looked at a picture he had setting in a frame on his nightstand. He had taken a picture of Charity after one of the nights they had spent together. She was wearing nothing, but had been wrapped up in the sheets. She was giggling and looked like the most beautiful creature he had ever seen.

Tony grinned as he looked at the picture. He was absolutely in love with her. He was afraid that something would happen to her while she was gone. He didn't want to lose her, but he couldn't help but worry.

Tony wasn't particularly religious, but as he stared at the picture of the woman he loved, he let his gaze go to the ceiling of his apartment. "Please bring her back to me, safely."


	30. Chapter 30

A couple of weeks later, Tony sat at his desk sifting through his mail. That's when he came to his first letter from Charity. He tossed the rest of his mail on his desk and opened the envelope from Charity.

"You seem eager to open that letter." Ziva observed. "Your first letter from Charity?"

Tony looked up briefly from the envelope. "Maybe." Tony answered. Then he turned his gaze back to the letter. He pulled the letter out and unfolded it.

_Dear Tony,_

_ I've arrived safely and so far it has been pretty uneventful. Let's cross our fingers that it will stay that way. There's really not too much else to talk about. I mean I could talk about the weather, but that takes just a couple of words, hot and dry._

_ How are things going for you? Have the leaves started falling yet? How are things at NCIS? I hope you don't mind, but I asked dad to throw in an extra head slap from me. Just kidding. _

_ I miss you like crazy. I keep thinking about our last night together. I don't know how I'm going to make it these six months without you...and your touch. I can't wait to come back to you. I'm looking forward to our reunion. When I come back...I know it's going to be hot._

_ I love you, Tony. I can't wait to come back to you._

_Love,_

_Charity._

Tony was grinning like an idiot and chuckling as he read the letter. He could imagine her voice saying the things in the letter. He also enjoyed the idea of what their reunion would be like. Of course, it wasn't just the end of the letter that he liked. He liked the beginning of it, where she appeared to be rambling. It had been something she did when she was really nervous, and he loved it.

"What are you smiling about over there, Tony?" Ziva asked.

Tony ignored her and reread the letter. McGee looked up. "Must be a good letter." McGee said.

Ziva nodded her agreement. Then she and McGee watched as Tony pulled out a piece of paper and began to write a reply.

_Sometime later in Iraq..._

Charity sat cleaning her gun and talking with Katie. "So whose the man in this picture?" Katie asked, holding up a picture of Tony and Charity together.

"You been going through my things Sergeant?" Charity asked.

"Maybe a little bit, but it was only because I was curious about what had such a big smile on your face when you were writing your letters, Gunny." Katie replied.

Charity laughed and shook her head. "His name is Tony DiNozzo. He works at NCIS with my father."

"Ooh, a fed. You're moving up in the world." Katie replied. "Tell me about him."

Charity put her gun down and looked at Katie. "Well, as you can see, he's very handsome and sexy." Charity began. "He has a great sense of humor. He makes me laugh."

"So, I guess you guys met because of your father?" Katie asked.

"Well, we did meet briefly when Dad was visiting me in the hospital, but we really got to know each other while we shared a room in the hospital."

"Why did you guys share a hospital room?"

"They were all filled up. Tony got shot in the ass on the job."

Katie burst out laughing. "Are you serious?"

Charity giggled. "Yes. We started playing twenty questions, getting to know each other. We became friends easy. We started joking, in a sexual nature, and well we fell for each other."

"Oh wow." Katie replied. "So, how is he in bed?"

Charity's cheeks reddened slightly. "Well, let's just say he knows how to push the right buttons multiple times...every time."

"Ooh, you're a lucky duck. You always get the good guys." Katie said.

"I'm sure you'll find the right one for you. Just if you ever end up in the hospital, make sure you end up sharing a room with a man that gets shot in the ass." Charity replied, a teasing smile on her face.

"So, you think this Tony could be the one?" Katie asked.

"Maybe." Charity answered.

"Oh, yes you do. What else happened that made you fall so deeply for him?"

"Well, I've told you about my grandmother."

"Yes. What does she have to do with this?"

"Well, she had her birthday party while I was home. I went and Tony went with me. This was before we'd become a couple. He posed as my boyfriend for that evening. My grandmother started in on me being a Marine and needing to quit and how stupid I was for it. Tony stood up for me to her. He told her that he was proud of me and things like that."

"And this was before you two started actually dating?" Katie asked.

"Yes."

"Oh, then he's definitely a keeper." Katie replied.

"Yes, he is." Charity replied, a fond smile on her face.

"Mail call." came the voice of one of the others. He called out names, then he called out, "Gibbs." last.

Charity stood and took her mail. She had three letters; one from her father, one from Abby, and one from Tony. Charity opened the one from Tony first and read it. The camp was silent as everyone read their letters from home. It was one of the things that kept them all sane; kept them all going. It always meant so much to them when they got letteres from home.

_Dear Charity,_

_ I'm glad that you're staying safe. I'm crossing my fingers, toes, legs, arms, and eyes that you'll stay safe. I'm staying pretty busy here at NCIS. If I'm not working on a case, I have case reports to work on. _

_ You know, I think you weren't just kidding about having your dad throw in an extra head slap. He has been throwing a few more in here and there lately. So far this is looking to be the longest and loneliest six months of my life. I think about you evreryday and I can't wait for you to come back. _

_ I keep thinking about our last night together, too. I have that picture I took of you lying in my bed, the sheets wrapped around you, your back and long legs exposed. Your hair a tangled mess and your eyes sparkling as you laugh. I look at that picture everyday. Every time I see that picture, I think how lucky I am to have you and how much I wish you were here with me. My bed is so lonely and cold without you._

_ I can't wait for you to come home. I already have some plans on how to make our night together even more enjoyable and hotter than even your wildest imagination. I love you._

_Love,_

_Tony_

Charity read and reread her letter from Tony, a huge grin on her face. "Looks like somebody got a good letter from home. I'm betting that's from Tony." Katie said.

"Yes, yes it is." Charity answered, still grinning.

"You had better read those other two letters." Katie said. "Little miss popular."

"That's Gunny Populat to you, Sergeant." Charity replied.

Katie laughed. "Yes Gunny."


	31. Chapter 31

About three months later, Tony was setting at his desk rereading the last letter he's gotten from Charity. He had mailed his reply the day before as soon as he'd finished reading through it the first time. He would continue to keep rereading it until he would get the next letter.

"You know if you keep reading it, it's not going to make the next one come any faster." Ziva said.

Tony looked up from the letter. "I know that." Tony replied.

"You really do love her, don't you, Tony?" Ziva asked.

"What's it to you?" Tony asked.

"Come on, Tony. We're partners and I'd like to think that we've become friends. You could tell me the truth." Ziva replied.

"If you must know, I do." Tony replied.

Before they could continue this conversation any further, Gibbs entered the bullpen. "Gear up. Dead petty officer."

The team grabbed their gear and got in the elevator with Gibbs. They soon arrived at the crime scene and began collecting evidence. Gibbs sent Tony and Ziva to speak with the witness. She was a cute blond wearing a little bit of nothing.

"What exactly did you see?" Tony asked.

"Well, when I knocked on his door, since I live next door, I needed to borrow a cup of sugar. I knocked and there was no answer." She began. "Then I looked in his window and I saw all this blood and he was lying there on the floor."

"Did you hear anything before that? A gun shot? A fight?" Tony asked.

"No." She answered.

"Thank you." Tony said.

"Do you think this is something the whole neighborhood should worry about?" She asked. "I mean, am I safe?"

"I'm sure you're fine." Tony replied. "But if you feel unsafe, we can assign an agent to protect you."

She smiled coyly at him. "Do I get to pick which agent?"

"No." Tony answered.

"Well, then I guess I'll be fine." She replied, dejected.

Tony and Ziva turned to go back to work. "You must be crazy about Charity." Ziva said.

"Why do you say that?" Tony asked, writing something down in his notepad.

"Because, that woman was hitting on you." Ziva answered. "And you completely ignored her."

"She was hitting on me? I didn't notice." Tony replied. "Even if I weren't with Charity, we have a case to work on." Then he walked off.

Ziva seemed surprised. _He must really love her._

_In Iraq..._

It was a rather quiet day. Charity's unit was staying under their tent trying to keep cool in the heat. One of the other members of the team had brought a radio/CD player that they were running off of a generator. They were listening to a CD that Abby had burned for Charity a long time ago and a few of them were singing along.

"Pour some sugar on me!" Charity and Katie sang along with the music.

"What is it with you guys? Can't you listen to any good music?" asked one of the younger and newer members of the unit.

Katie turned the music down. "Oh sweetheart, this is good music."

"How old are you dear?" Charity asked.

"Eighteen." The younger woman answered.

"Eighteen what, Private?" Charity asked.

"Eighteen Gunny." The young woman answered, remembering her training.

"Just what do you define as good music?" Charity asked.

"Uhm...not this. I'd say Justin Beiber, One Direction..."

"Hold up there sweetcheeks," Charity said, "I can't hear anymore of this. Just listen to our music and you will learn." Then she waved the younger woman off.

The woman gave her a salute and then walked off into another spot of the tent. Once she was gone, Charity looked over at Katie. "When the hell did I become my parents?" She asked.

Katie laughed. "I know what you mean. You remember being the newbie?"

Before Charity could answer, the Major was entering the tent. Immediately everyone went silent and stood at attention. "At ease." the Colonel said. "I'm here to speak with Gunnery Sergeant Gibbs and her team."

Charity and her team followed the Colonel, out of the tent and to a more private part of the camp. Once they were out of ear shot, the Colonel spoke, speaking directly to Charity. "Gunny, I hear that you and your team are the best at what you do."

"We try, Sir." Charity replied.

"That's what I like to hear, Gunny." The Colonel replied.

"Permission to speak freely, Sir?" Charity asked.

"Of course, Gunny."

"What is it you need from us, Sir?"

"I need your team to go on a top secret mission. It's very dangerous and if you're successful, I'll send you all state side, for the rest of your deployment." The colonel answered. "Do you think you four are up to the task?"

"Is this an order, Sir?"

"No, a request." the Colonel answered. "If you'd like, I can step out and give you four a moment to confer?"

"Thank you, Sir." Charity said. Then she and her team saluted the Colonel as he exited the room. Then Charity turned to her team. "What do you guys say?"

"I say we take it." Katie answered.

"If we turn it down, that's suicide on our careers." William answered.

"And not to mention, it ruins our reputation." John answered. "And it would be nice to go back state side."

"So, we all agree that we're taking this mission?" Charity asked, wanting to make sure that she and her team were all on the same page.

Three heads nodded their agreement. "We're in, Gunny."


	32. Chapter 32

Charity and her team had been briefed on their latest mission. They were going over their strategy once again. "Relax, Gunny." Katie said. "We've got this. This is actually a lot more simple and less dangerous than most of our other missions."

"But it's still dangerous." Charity replied. "We have to make sure we get everything just right and we'll eliminate this target."

"Gunny, we'll be fine. We've got this." Katie replied.

"Sergeant, I am in charge of this mission, of our team. It is my job to keep every one of you safe." Charity said. "And I will."

"We know you will. That's why you're in charge in the first place." Katie replied. "We can all do this. We will be safe. We can do this."

Charity nodded. "Everybody get some rest. We have a long night ahead of us tonight."

_Back in the U.S..._

Gibbs was in Abby's lab, getting the update on their latest case. "What do you have for me, Abs?" Gibbs asked.

"Well, I have some DNA, finger prints, and bugs." Abby answered.

"Well?" Gibbs prompted.

"The DNA belongs to the perky young blond next door to our Petty Officer." Abby began. "Her finger prints are also all over the Petty Officer's house. So either she was seeing him and then killed him or she just killed him."

"What about the bugs, Abby?" Gibbs asked.

"Bed bugs, Gibbs." Abby replied. "They have the Petty Officer's DNA and the perky blond's."

"So, she's our number one suspect at the moment." Gibbs stated. He kissed Abby's cheek and set a cafpow in front of her. Then he headed up to the squadroom. "McGee, pull what you can about the neighbor." Gibbs ordered.

McGee nodded. "On it boss."

"She a suspect, Gibbs?" Ziva asked.

"If nothing else, she had obviously been seeing him." Gibbs answered. "Her DNA and fringer prints are all over his house."

_Iraq..._

Night had fallen. Charity and her team pulled on their gear. They were soon ready and moving out. Their mission was to take out a known terrorist. He had been discovered living in an abandoned village not very far from the camp.

The group moved silently through the night. The building their target was in, was guarded. Charity signalled her team. They put the silencers on their rifles and took their aim. They picked the guards off easy.

They moved through the house, easily taking out the guards who stood in their way. They entered a room that they suspected he would be in, but found nothing. Then they noticed a stair way leading to the roof of the building.

Then they heard the sound of a chopper. Charity cautiously walked up the steps and opened the hatch on the ceiling, her team behind her taking aim. When Charity looked up, there was their target, getting ready to grab onto a rope lowered by the chopper.

She didn't want him to get away. So she took fire, but not just at him. She shot up at the pilot of the chopper. she shot him easily and the chopper came crashing down on the side of the house, rocking it.

"You bitch!" The target shouted turning to Charity.

Charity and her team stepped out onto the roof. They took aim, but he wasn't having any of that. Charity and her team hadn't taken out all of the guards. They came up behind them and grabbed onto them and knocked their weapons from their hands.

The man walked over to them, as his men held them fast. He smiled a reptilian smile. "I applaud your efforts." He said. "You've come much closer than any of the others." He then walked to stand directly in front of Charity.

Charity glared at the man and spit on him.

He just laughed. "I've heard of you, Miss Gibbs." He told her. "I've heard you're a fiesty one."

Charity smiled. "Then you must have heard that I'm hard to take down." Then she kicked the man holding her in the shin and then his instep. The next thing, she was pushing him back down the steps into the house.

A fight then broke out between Charity's team and the men holding them. The man used the time to try to sneak out, but Charity saw him and went after him. She knew her team could take care of his goons.

Charity quickly caught up to him. She grabbed onto his shoulder and drug him back. He grabbed her hand and swung around to lang his fist on her mouth. As he did that, Charity lifted her leg to kick him in the ribs.

This fight came down to hand-to-hand combat. As they fought, Charity pulled out a knife. She rammed the knife into his gut and twisted. She pushed him to the ground. He would bleed out in about a minute.

She could hear the sound of choppers overhead and the man was laughing despite the fact that he was dying. "Why are you laughing you bastard?" Charity asked.

"I may be dying, but you're going to die as well." He answered, his voice weak. Then he laughed until he fell silent and he was dead.

Charity turned her eyes towards the house. There was no one on the roof anymore. she watched through the windows and could see her team moving through the house. Then a bomb was dropped. The bomb didn't make the house explode, but if did blow up the chopper near by it and caused the house to catch fire.

Without hesitation, Charity ran into the burning building after her team.


	33. Chapter 33

Charity was up in the air, Katie was next to her. The other two members of her team were on another ride, heading for their new assignments. They all had a week before they would be starting their new assignments. They landed. "I'll see you in a few days at Quantico." Charity told Katie.

Katie smiled. "Yup." Then she hugged Charity. "Thank you, Gunny. I can never repay you for saving my life."

"You would have done the same for me." Charity replied. "Now, go home and see your family."

Katie pulled back and smiled. "Won't be near as fun as what you're gonna do when you get home." Then she gave Charity a wink.

Charity laughed and shook her head. "Go home Sergeant."

Katie gave Charity a salute and then she was off. Charity turned to the car that was waiting for her. She knew that everyone would still be at NCIS right now and so that's where she told the driver to head. No one had any idea that she was coming home. She had wanted to catch them by surprise. Well, one person knew and that was Duckie. He had promised to help her keep everything a secret.

_NCIS..._

It had been two weeks since Tony had sent his letter to Charity. He was sure she should have gotten it by now. He was starting to get worried. He heard the elevator doors open and close. He didn't pay any attention until the person who had stepped off was standing in front of his desk. "Junior."

Tony looked up from his paperwork and into his father's eyes. "Hey, Dad. What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you, of course." Senior answered. "Have you had lunch yet?"

"No." Tony answered.

"Come on. Let's go then." Senior said.

"Dad, I have work to do..." Tony began to protest.

"Tony, go with your dad." Ziva said. "You can always catch up on your case reports later."

"Okay. Well, let's go." Tony said standing up. Then he and his father headed out. They were soon setting at a table in a nice little cafe.

"So, how have you been, Junior?" Senior asked.

"Fine." Tony answered. "What are you up to these days?"

"A little of this and a little of that." Senior answered. "I wanna talk about you son. What have you been doing lately?"

"Working." Tony answered.

Before Senior could ask Tony another question, the waitress walked up to the table. She was probably in her mid twenties and very pretty. She had long honey-colored hair that she had in a pony tail. "What can I get for you boys today?" She asked, smiling kindly. She then took their orders and promised to be right back. When she came back, she set their orders in front of them. Then she looked at Tony and smiled seductively. "Is there anything else I can get for you?" She asked lacing her words with double meaning.

"No thank you. That will be all." Tony replied, not even paying attention to the fact that she was flirting with him.

She left dejectedly. Senior looked at his son. "What is wrong with you, Junior?"

"What?" Tony asked.

"That waitress, she was flirting with you." Senior said.

"I didn't notice." Tony replied. "Even if I had, I have a girlfriend."

"Really? Am I going to get to meet her?" Senior inquired.

"If you're here in two months." Tony answered.

"What are you talking about?" Senior asked. "Are you ashamed of me or something?"

"It's nothing like that, Dad." Tony replied. "She's a Marine and she's in Iraq right now. She has two more months left on her deployment."

"Oh." Senior replied. "Well, do you have a picture of her?"

Tony reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. He plucked a picture from his wallet and then handed it to his father. "Her name is Charity."

Senior looked at the picture in his hand. Tony was standing with his arm wrapped around a beautiful redhead. They were standing in a park, looking at each other and smiling. "She's beautiful." Senior said, handing the picture back to his son. "It's good to see that smile on your face in this picture. Tell me about her."

Tony told Senior about Charity, leaving out only the fact that she was Gibbs' daughter. They made plans to meet at the Roof Top Grill for dinner. Then Senior headed back to his hotel and Tony headed back to NCIS.

_Charity..._

Charity snuck into NCIS and headed to autopsy. No one had seen her. Duckie was waiting for her. He opened his arms for her and hugged her. "I'm glad to have you back, Charity." Duckie said.

"I'm glad to be back, Duckie." Charity replied.

"Do you need me to look at your wounds?" He asked.

"No." Charity answered. "I've already got it all taken care of and I'm healing."

"Are you sure?" Duckie asked.

"I'm sure. Duckie, I've been gone for four months; I just wanna see everyone again." Charity said.

"Alright, you go and hide in there. I'll let you know when to come out." Duckie said.

"Alright, thanks Duckie." Charity said, giving him a kiss on the cheek. Then she went into the other room that Duckie had gestured to.

_Tony..._

Tony arrived back at NCIS and was once again at his desk. He was working on his paperwork when his phone started to ring. Tony looked at the caller id and noticed that it was Duckie. "Hey, Duckie. What's up?" Tony asked when he picked up the phone.

"I need you to come down here. I have something for you." Duckie said and then hung up the phone.

Tony hung up the phone and then headed for the elevator. He wondered what Duckie could have for him.


	34. Chapter 34

Charity stood behind the door, waiting. She fiddled with the gauze covering her left arm. The gauze hid first and second degree burns that went all the way up her arm. She suddenly felt very self conscious about her appearance. Her eyes were black from where her nose had been broken and her bottom lip had been split. She felt very aware of how she would look, especially to Tony. But then again, when they first met, she had been in much worse shape.

The doors to autopsy opened. Charity stilled herself to hear who it was. "So, what's up, Duckie?" came Abby's voice.

"Just a moment. We have to wait for the rest to get here." Duckie replied.

Charity felt the excitement building inside of her. She heard the doors open again. "What's going on, Duck?" Gibbs asked.

"We have one more guest to arrive yet." Duckie said.

Charity was excited. She knew that the next person to walk through the doors would be Tony. Of course she was excited to see her dad and Abby again, but she really missed Tony. A few heart beats later, the doors opened again. "Are we doing an intervention for the Elf Lord?" Tony asked.

"No, Anthony." Duckie replied. "Now that you're all here, there is a surprise waiting for you." He paused for a moment and Charity could picture the looks of confusion on everyone's faces. "You can come out now." Duckie called to her.

Charity opened the door. Her eyes searched the room until her gaze zeroed in on Tony. His eyes locked with hers. Then Charity headed right for him. Tony opened his amrs and pulled Charity in as soon as she was close enough. Then his lips were on hers, kissing her as if he were the thirstiest man on earth and she were the last drink of water. Charity's arms wound around Tony's neck and pulled herself close, pressing her body as close to his as she possibly could.

"You ever feel like chopped liver?" Abby asked, looking at Gibbs and Duckie.

"Once in a while." Gibbs answered.

"Duckie, do you have a crow bar, because I think that is the only way we are going to get these two apart?" Abby asked.

Duckie chuckled slightly.

Gibbs spoke up. "Forget a crow bar, I say we just turn a hose of cold water on them."

Abby giggled, but Tony and Charity continued to kiss as if it had been four years insted of four months.

"DiNozzo! Charity Faith! Break it up already." Gibbs called at them.

Tony and Charity instantly broke the kiss, but they didn't break completely apart. After a few more seconds, Charity peeled herself away from Tony and walked over to her father. Gibbs pulled her into a hug. He stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head. He held her close, almost unable to believe that she was home and safe.

"Come on Gibbs. You and Tony have been hogging Charity." Abby said.

Gibbs let go of his daughter and stepped aside so Abby could take his place. Abby stepped in front of Charity and pulled her in for a hug. "I'm so glad you're home." Abby said, hugging Charity tight.

"I'm glad to be home." Charity replied, hugging Abby back.

Abby pulled back and looked Charity over. "No, I thought I told you to come back unharmed."

"Hey, this is a bee sting compared to every other time I've come home." Charity said. Once Abby had let her go completely, Charity stepped back over to Tony, who eagerly wrapped his arms around her.

"So, not that we aren't glad you're home early, why are you home early?" Abby asked.

"I've been reassigned stateside for the remainder of my deployment time." Charity answered.

"Baby girl, I know that's not the whole story." Gibbs said.

"Well, a couple weeks ago, the Colonel came into camp. He made me and my team an offer that we just couldn't refuse." Charity answered.

"What was his offer?" Gibbs asked.

"If we took on this mission, which I can't tell you about because it's classified, and we were successful, we would get transferred closer to our homes for the remainder of our time." Charity answered. "If we'd have refused, we'd still be in Iraq and our reputation as a kick-ass team would have been ruined, as well as our careers."

"So, what are you going to be doing?" Tony asked, able to tell that Charity didn't want to be grilled about her mission.

"Well, from what I understand, it's a nice couchy little boring desk job, where I will be completely out of harms way." Charity answered. "The worst I'll get is a papercut. Oh and I'll get to leave to civilian life everyday at five."

A while later, the group headed up to the squadroom. Once they stepped off the elevator, Abby sang happily, "Look whose home!"

Ziva and McGee looked up from their desks to see Charity glued to Tony's side, Tony's arm wrapped around her. "I thought you had a couple more months?" Ziva asked.

"New plans." Charity answered, not wanting to get into specifics.

"You mean like taking on a dangerous and highly classified mission to get to come home?" Abby said, not wanting to let Charity off the hook just yet. "And getting hurt on said mission."

"Abby first and second degree burns, a broken nose, and a split lip are nothing." Charity said. Then she turned to Ziva. "You get it don't you?"

"She is right, Abby. That's really not all that bad." Ziva said.

A while later Tony and Charity were saying good-bye until Tony got off work. Gibbs looked up. "DiNozzo, just go ahead andtake the rest of the day off." He said.

"You sure boss?" Tony asked.

"I'm sure. So go." Gibbs answered.

"Thanks boss." Tony said.

"Yeah, thanks Daddy." Charity replied. Then they were stepping on the elevator and they were gone.

Ziva looked up from her desk. "Why didn't you go home with Charity, Gibbs?" Ziva asked.

"Because, I know that I'm not the one she was most eager to see and reunite with." Gibbs answered. He knew that Charity loved him and wanted to spend time with him, but she'd done that all her life. Now she had Tony and he made her happy. Gibbs couldn't deny it. And as any good parent, he just wanted Charity to be happy.


	35. Chapter 35

Tony and Charity were in the car on their way to Gibbs' house so Charity could grab some clothes. Charity didn't have to start her new assignment till Monday and the day was only Tuesday and Tony planned on taking some personal days to spend with her.

Tony parked the car and they headed on inside. Tony followed Charity up to her room. Charity grabbed a bag and started to grab a few things. Tony headed over to her dresser drawers and opened up to her underwear drawer. He reached in and pulled out a thong and held it up.

"Can I make the request that you bring these?" Tony asked, a grin on his face.

Charity laughed and shook her head. Then she tossed the bag at him. "Alright, put them in the bag."

Tony tossed the panties in the bag and then went in search of more sexy undies. "Put in some normal panties, too." Charity said. "The sexy ones aren't very comfortable. They're pretty much good to wear for five seconds before you tear them off."

"You could just go comando." Tony replied.

Charity grinned and walked over to Tony. Tony put the bag down and pulled Charity to him. She leaned her head against his chest and he stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head. "It's still hard for me to believe you're back." Tony told her. "I don't want to let go of you because I'm aafraid once I do, I'll wake up and find out this is all a dream."

Charity grinned and pulled herself closer. "I can assure you this is not a dream." She then lowered a hand and pinched his butt.

Tony chuckled and kissed the top of her head again. "Alright, let's finish getting you packed. I'm ready to get you back to my place tonight..." Then Tony realized that he was forgetting something.

Charity looked up at Tony. "What is it?" She asked.

"My dad's in town. I'm supposed to have dinner with him tonight." Tony said. "I'll call and cancel."

"Oh no you won't." Charity said.

"Okay, but you're coming." Tony replied. "I've been four months without you and I'm not letting you go tonight."

"You know, I think you've gotten a little poetic since I've been gone. I like it." Charity replied, stretching up to kiss his lips.

"So, you're ready to meet my dad?" Tony asked.

"Dinner with two DiNozzo men...I think I could get into some trouble here." Charity joked. "But then again, I like trouble."

"Okay, I'll call and change the reservation to a party of three." Tony said.

Charity stepped out of Tony's arms and went back over to her closet. She reached in and pulled out a dress that would hide most of her injuries. Then she headed into the bathroom and grabbed some makeup, wanting to try and cover the bruises as best as she could. Once she had everything, she returned to her room.

Tony had just hung up his phone. "Alright, we're all set for dinner. Are you ready to go?" Tony asked.

"Yup." Charity said, smiling up at Tony.

A while later, Tony and Charity were getting ready for dinner with Senior. Charity was putting some concealer on under her eyes, trying to cover the blackness. Then she slipped into the dress she'd brought. It was a simple black dress. It had long sleeves and a modest neckline. It hugged her curves and showed off her legs as well as hid her bandages.

Charity stepped out of the bathroom and headed for the bedroom where Tony had just finished putting on his suit. He turned around and smiled at her. "How do I look?" Charity asked.

"Beautiful, as always." Tony answered. Then he walked over to her and pulled her to him and kissed her. "Are you sure you want to go out to dinner? I'd enjoy keeping you here tonight. I bet this dress will look even better on the floor." He said, kissing down the side of her neck.

Charity giggled. "You can toss it aside on the floor later, but I am not letting you cancel on your father."

Tony pulled back and sighed. "You are stubborn and you have better self control than I do. After four months, I'm having a very hard time fighting the urge to rip your clothes off and through you down on the bed."

"You promise to do that when we get back?" Charity asked.

Tony grinned. "I'll do anything you want." Then he kissed her again. After a few seconds he broke the kiss and looked at Charity. "Are you ready?" He asked.

"Yup." Charity answered.

_Senior..._

Senior arrived at the Roof Top Grill before his son. He walked up to the hostess. "DiNozzo Party." Senior said.

She looked at the list in front of her. "Right this way." She said and led him to a table.

Senior sat down and looked at the table. It was set for three. That seemed odd to him, but it may have been the only table they could get for them on such short notice. Senior watched the entrance and waited for his son to arrive.

After about ten minutes, Senior spotted Tony. Tony wasn't alone. He had his arm around a beautiful redhead in a black dress. Tony and the young woman were led to the table and Senior stood up.

"Junior." He greeted, moving to get a hug from his son.

Tony reluctantly let go of Charity and hugged his father. "Hey, Dad."

The two men broke apart quickly. Then Senior looked at his son and the young woman. "Who is this?" He asked.

"Dad, this is Charity. Charity this is my Dad." Tony introduced the two.

Charity extended her right hand. Senior took it and kissed the top of her hand. "This is a pleasant surprise." He said. "It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you, too." Charity replied with a smile.

The three took their seats. Senior looked at Charity. "I hope you'll forgive my confusion, but earlier today my son told me you were in Iraq."

"That's because I was. I just arrived home today." Charity answered. "I was able to leave early."

"Well, that's wonderful." Senior replied.

The waitress came over and placed menus in front of them. "May I start you out with something to drink?" She asked.

They ordered drinks and then the waitress left. The trio looked over their menus. The waitress soon returned with their drinks and then took their meal orders and disappeared again.

"Charity, I must say that it is wonderful to meet you. Junior was telling me about you today during lunch and you're even more lovely in person." Senior told Charity.

"I hope that everything he told you was good." Charity said.

Before Senior could say anything, Tony spoke up. "There is nothing bad to say about you."

Charity grinned up at Tony. "Maybe I should go to Iraq more often." Charity teased.

"I'd rather you didn't." Tony replied.

Senior watched the pair as they interacted. Tony was smiling bigger and more than Senior had ever seen. Tony was even laughing and having a good time. Senior knew that it was only because of Charity. He had a feeling that if she weren't there, Tony wouldn't be having near as good a time.

The waitress returned with their plates and sat them in front of them then she left. The trio ate their meals and talked a while longer. The check arrived and Senior took care of it, his credit card surprising Tony by going through.

"Well, I think it's time for us to go." Tony said.

The trio rose from the table and were out the door. They were saying good-bye. "We should do dinner again, soon." Senior told his son.

"Sure, Dad." Tony replied.

Senior then turned to Charity. He pulled her in for a hug and kissed her cheek. "It was lovely meeting you. I hope we can do this again sometime."

Charity smiled at him. "It was nice meeting you, too." Charity replied. Then she and Tony were hopping in the car and heading back to Tony's apartment.


	36. Chapter 36

Tony and Charity soon arrived back at Tony's apartment. Once they were inside, Tony shut and locked the door. Then he turned to Charity, an almost predatory grin on his face. Charity grinned. Tony walked over to her and pulled her into his arms. He planted a kiss on her lips.

Tony's hands found the zipper at the back of Charity's dress. He slowly slid the zipper down, until it stopped. Then he slipped his hands inside the unzipped dress and pulled it forward, sliding it off of Charity's body.

Tony pulled back to look at Charity. She had the gauze all the way up her left arm and some on her left side. Tony reached his hand up to stroke her cheek. He could see the hesitation in her eyes. She felt self conscious about her injuries and standing there practically naked in front of him.

Tony pulled her lips back to his. He broke the kiss for a moment and gazed into her eyes. "I love you." He told her. "And no matter what, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen."

"I love you, too." Charity replied.

Tony scooped Charity into his arms and carried her into the bedroom. He grinned devilishly at her and tossed her down on the bed. A giggle escaped her lips as Tony climbed on top of her, throwing off his suit jacket. Then his hungry lips descended on Charity's.

As they kissed, Charity undid Tony's tie and then unbuttoned his shirt. She was sliding the shirt from his shoulders. She undid his belt and pants and she had him down to his underwear.

Tony reached his hands around to Charity's back and unclasped her bra. He then ran his hands down her body, gently tracing her curves and appreciateing them. He then slid her panties down her long legs, kissing her thighs as he did so. Charity started to kick off her heels, but Tony stopped her.

"There's a reason I left those on you in the first place." Tony told her, a grin on his face.

Charity giggled. "Are we indulging in a fantasy of yours?" She asked.

Tony grinned. "Maybe." He answered. He ran his hand down her thigh and separated her legs so that he was between them. "You have the most gorgeous legs and for the last four months I've been picturing them wrapped around my waist and I don't know why but in this picture you're wearing heels."

Charity grinned. She wrapped her legs arouns his waist. "You mean like this?"

"Something like that." Tony answered.

Charity reached down and slid his boxers off. Then she reached up and pulled his lips to hers. Tony let his hands roam Charity's body. She may have been a little beat from her mission in Iraq, but Tony still found her body flawless. He loved every inch of her body.

Tony used his hands and lips to work magic over Charity's body. He brought her pleasure and just as he had her to the edge of the cliff, he plunged in and took her. He made love to her on and off for the next few hours.

After they had made love, they lay in bed wrapped in the covers and each other's arms. "You know, I think that was worth the wait." Charity said with a grin.

Tony grinned. "Definitely, but I'd say lets not wait that long again." He then gently kissed her lips.

"I agree with that." Charity replied. She then snuggled up even closer to him.

They soon fell asleep, perfectly content to be in each other's arms.


	37. Chapter 37

Charity woke up the next day to the sun streaming in through the wondow. She was still securly wrapped in Tony's arms. He was already awake, his hand stroking her hair. He smiled at her when he saw that she was awake. "Good morning, Beautiful." He told her.

Charity smiled back at him. "Morning." She mumbled.

Tony stroked her cheek and then gently kissed her lips.

"Do you have to go to work?" Charity asked.

"Nope. I'm taking a personal day." Tony answered.

Charity grinned. "Oh really?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes." Tony replied and kissed her again.

Charity looked at her left arm. "I need to change the gauze." she said.

"You stay right here." Tony said. "You took care of me, now I'm going to take care of you." He kissed her forehead and got up from bed and walked into the bathroom. He soon returned with the supplies he needed.

"You don't have to..." Charity began as Tony sat back down by her, but then he placed a finger on her lips.

"I know, but I want to." He told her.

Charity laid back and pushed the covers aside to reveal the gauze on her side. Tony removed it and saw the burns. They looked better than he'd expected. He cleaned it up and put the ointment on in and then covered it. Then he moved to her arm. He unwrapped it gently, slowly revealing several burns. Some of the burns weren't too bad and others had large blisters. Tony repeated the procedure from the other burns and then he was finished.

"How did you get burned so bad?" Tony asked.

"Running into a burning building." Charity answered. "And that's all I can tell you."

Tony nodded his understanding. He leaned in and kissed her for the hundredth time since she'd returned. "I love you." He told her.

Charity grinned. "I'm never gonns get tired of hearing that." She replied. "I love you, too."

They kissed, getting a little more passionate and handsier. Then they heard knocking on the door to the apartment. "Maybe if we ignore them, they'll go away." Tony said.

"Maybe." Charity replied, pulling Tony back to her for another kiss.

The knocking continued and then became louder, until Tony and Charity could no longer ignore it. Tony broke the kiss and groaned. Then he got up and slipped on a pair of sweat pants. "You stay right there. I'll be right back." He said, a grin on his face.

Charity giggled. "Alright."

Tony walked out to the living room and then looked through the peep hole. It was his father. He opened the door. "Hey, Dad. What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you, Junior." Senior answered. "Are you just now getting out of bed?"

Tony stepped aside to allow his father to enter. Senior stepped in and then saw Charity's dress laying on the floor. "Oh, I see. Charity's still here isn't she?"

"Yeah." Tony answered.

Just then Charity stepped out of the bedroom, wearing a pair of jeans and a tshirt. Tony looked at her confused. "What's going on?" He asked.

"Dad just called. He had called Pappy last night to let him know I was home. So, Pappy drove all the way from Sillwater to come and see me." Charity answered. She then noticed Senior standing in the room. "Oh, good morning." She greeted him.

"Morning." Senior replied with a smile.

"Can I come with you or is this a family only thing?" Tony asked Charity.

Charity grinned at him. "Of course you can come." She answered.

"Do you two have room in your day for one more?" Senior asked.

Tony and Charity decided to let Senior come along. Tony went to the bedroom to get dressed, leaving Charity and Senior alone in the living room. "Charity?" Senior asked.

"Yes?" She replied.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For making Junior so happy. I haven't seen him smile like this in years."

_Tony..._

Tony pulled on a pair of jeans and a button down shirt. He didn't want to leave Charity alone with his father for long. Of course he wasn't looking forward to his father coming with them to Gibbs' house. Senior still had no idea that Charity was Gibbs' daughter and Tony wasn't sure how well he would take that.

Tony took in a deep breath and then headed back out of the room. He was surprised when he found his dad telling Charity how happy he was that she and Tony were together. Tony cleared his throat. "You guys ready to go?" Tony asked.

"Yeah." Charity answered, standing up.

The trio headed out and hopped in the car. Charity took the back seat and let Senior ride shot gun and Tony drove. Tony was dreading the visit the whole way there, praying that his father would behave himself, when he found out that Charity was Gibbs' daughter.


	38. Chapter 38

Tony was parking the car in front of Gibbs' house. Then the trio soon got out of the car and headed inside. Senior seemed confused, but didn't say anything. Charity seemed extra excited. They found Gibbs setting at the table sipping coffee and looking over a case file.

"Hey, Daddy." Charity greeted, walking over and wrapping her arms around his neck.

Gibbs put his coffee and the case file down and hugged his daughter back and kissed her cheek. "Hey baby girl." Gibbs replied.

"Where's Pappy?" Charity asked, pulling back.

"In the kitchen." Gibbs answered. "Even though I'm sure you've already had breakfast, he insisted on making you pancakes."

Charity grinned. "It's tradition." She replied and then headed in the kitchen.

Senior looked between Gibbs and Tony, then he settled his gaze on Gibbs. "Charity is your daughter?" Senior asked.

Gibbs nodded. "Yup."

"I find that hard to believe." Senior replied. "She seems nothing like you."

Gibbs and Tony both chuckled. "She has her moments." Tony said.

Just then Charity and Jackson stepped out of the kitchen. Charity was carrying a stack of plates and Jackson was carrying a plate stacked high with pancakes. "What is with the pancakes?" Tony asked. "Not that I'm complaining."

Charity grinned. "Whenever I was little and I went to stay with Pappy or he would come and stay here, he made me pancakes." Charity answered, setting the plates down on the table. Just then there was a knock at the door.

"I'll go get it." Gibbs said, getting up.

Charity sat down next to Tony. "Well, what are you all waiting for? Dig in." Jackson said.

Charity grabbed a healthy stack of pancakes and placed them on her plate. Tony looked at her. "I don't think I've ever met a woman who could out eat me...until now anyways."

Charity grinned. "I love food." She replied. "Plus, it's not that often I get to eat Pappy's pancakes."

Just then Gibbs reentered the room. "We have one more guest." Gibbs announced.

Then Joanne entered the room. "You know I didn't come here to see any of the rest of you. Especially you Jethro." She said. "I came to see my darling granddaughter."

Charity sighed and held in a groan. Then she stood up and turned to her grandmother. "Hi, Grammy." Charity greeted her, having a hard time hiding her distaste.

Joanne was either oblivious to Charity's tone or she didn't care. She pulled Charity into a hug. "Oh, baby it's good to see you." She then pulled back and looked at Charity. She mentally took in and noted Charity's injuries. "Well, don't you look...just..."

"You really don't have to finish that sentance." Charity told her grandmother, knowing that she would say something about her needing to leave the Marines.

Joanne nodded and then she took a seat on the other side of where Charity was setting. Charity took her seat back and Tony reached under the table and gave Charity's knee a reassuring squeeze.

"It's good to see you again, Tony." Joanne noted. Then she turned to Charity. "Glad to see you've found a man who will stick around."

Charity had to bite her tounge. Then she sent up a silent prayer. _Please let me make it through this without killing my grandmother?_ She begged, mentally.

Senior was setting across the table from Joanne. "Well, you are a lovely creature." He said, changing the subject. "How is it that I haven't run into you, yet?" He asked.

Joanne smiled at him. "I honestly don't know." She replied, extending her hand. "I'm Joanne Fielding, Charity's grandmother."

Senior took her hand and kissed the top of it. "It is a pleasure to meet you." Senior said. "I'm Anthony DiNozzo Senior, Tony's father."

"Oh, I should have known." Joanne replied. "Now I know where your son got his charm from."

Tony was setting in his chair, feeling completely mortified by his father hitting on Charity's grandmother. Of course, he noticed how Charity had visibly relaxed next to him, the subject having been changed, if only briefly. So, Tony couldn't really get too upset with his dad.

The group sat there eating insilence for a while, Senior and Joanne eyeing each other for a while. Then Joanne had to break the calm that had settled over the room. "So, Tony, when do you plan on making an honest woman of my granddaughter?"

Charity about choked on her pancake, hating that Joanne had asked Tony that question. Tony was able to remain completely calm. Truth was, he had actually been planning on popping the question when Charity returned, of course his plans changed slightly when Charity popped up yesterday.

Tony had spoken with Gibbs about it a couple of weeks before.

_Flashback..._

_ Tony and Gibbs were in the elevator on their way to autopsy. Gibbs had been able to tell that something was bothering Tony. He pushed the button and the elevator stopped moving. "What is it, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked._

_ Tony had been rehearsing what to say over and over, but the words had escaped him. So, feeling nervous he just blurted it out. "When Charity gets back, I'm going to ask her to marry me." _

_ "I see." Gibbs said. "And you're saying something to me because?"_

_ "I feel like I should ask for your blessing." Tony answered honestly. "Out of respect for you."_

_ "I knew the moment you two started getting to know each other that she was gone." Gibbs said. "You make her happy. Happier than I've seen her in years. I give you my blessing, DiNozzo."_

_Present..._

Yesterday, when Tony and Senior had been out for lunch, Tony had asked his dad for his mother's engagement ring. Senior had happily agreed. He had brought it to Tony that morning, but Tony still needed to get the ring sized and he wasn't sure how Charity felt. He wanted to get a feel for her thoughts on marriage, but he wasn't sure how to ask.

"Well, we haven't really talked about that yet." Tony answered Joanne.

Joanne nodded. Then she leaned in close to Charity. "You gave it away free, didn't you baby? I told you to get the ring before you give it up."

Charity had to bite her tounge even harder. Of course, of she bit any harder, she was going to bite her tounge off.

"Yup." Joanne muttered and then pulled back and looked at Tony again. "Well, if you're not going to marry my little pumpkin, are you at least going to help make me a great grandma?"

"We haven't talked about kids either." Tony answered, still remaining calm.

"I see." Joanne said.

The rest of the morning was spent in uncomfortable silence. Senior had suggested that he wanted to do some sight-seeing and Joanne decided that she would take him. As they were leaving, Charity hugged Senior and whispered in his ear. "Thank you."

Senior kissed her cheek. "Think nothing of it." He whispered back.

Tony and Charity stayed a little while longer and then headed out to the park. They were setting at a picnic table, Tony's arm around Charity, holding her close. "I feel like I should give your dad one of my medals or something." Charity told Tony.

Tony chuckled. "Oh, I'm sure he's probably enjoying himself. I think he was genuinely intersted in your grandmother."

"That would be odd." Charity replied. "Then it would be like we were related."

"Speaking of your grandmother, what do you think about what she was asking?"

"What do you mean?" Charity asked.

"About us...and getting married...and all that." Tony clarified.

"Oh." Charity replied. Truth was, when she was overseas, all she could think about was Tony and a future with him. She just wasn't sure how to answer. "What are your thoughts on it?" She asked, unsure of what else to say. She was afraid to scare Tony off if she told him about how she fantasized about marrying him and dreamed about it.

"Well..." Tony began, but wasn't sure where to go from there. Then he just decided that he wasn't going to waste any time. "Instead of telling you how I feel about marriage, I could just show you."

"What do you mean?" Charity asked.

Tony stood for a moment and reached into his pocket. Then he got down on one knee in front of Charity. "Charity Faith Gibbs, would you do me the honor of being my wife?"

Charity's eyes widened. She gasped. "I...I don't know what to say."

"Yes, would be nice." Tony replied.

Charity grinned at him. "You know, instead of just telling you my answer, I could just show you." She put her hands on either side of his face and pulled him close for a kiss.

When they broke the kiss, Tony looked at Charity. "I'm not sure what that means. That could go either way." He replied with a grin.

"Yes Tony. Yes I will marry you." She replied.

Tony plucked the ring from the box and slipped it onto her finger and it fit perfectly. "What do you know, I don't need to have it sized."


	39. Chapter 39

Later that night, Tony and Charity lay snuggled up in bed after celebrating their engagement privately before they announced it to everyone. Charity was looking at the ring. The band was white gold. The diamond was a one and a half carat princess cut stone with two small emeralds on either side of it.

"I take it you like the ring." Tony teased. "You've been staring at it since I put it on your finger."

Charity grinned. "What? It's a beautiful ring and I'm happy we're engaged."

Tony chuckled. "It was my mother's ring."

Charity looked surprised. "That makes me love it even more." She kissed his cheek.

"It looks beautiful on you." Tony said, kissing the top of her head.

They soon fell asleep. When they woke up the next day, Tony got dressed and headed to work. Charity called Abby and made plans with her to stop by for lunch. Abby happily agreed.

When it was time, Charity got dressed and then headed to NCIS. She arrived and headed for Abby's lab. When she walked in, she found Abby sitting at her computer. "I hope you're hungry." Charity said.

Abby turned around and smiled at Charity. She ran over to her and pulled her in for a hug. Charity was carrying a take out bag. "I'm starving." Abby said. Then she led Charity over to a chair and they both sat down.

Charity placed the bag of food on the table, being sure to keep her left hand hidden for the time being. "How are things in Labby?" Charity asked using Abby's term for her lab.

"Oh, nothing really." Abby answered. "I'm honestly surprised Tony came to work today and that you wanted to have lunch today. I thought you guys would be locked up for days."

Charity grinned. "A couple days were good enough." Charity replied. Then she lifted her left hand and rested her chin on it, making sure that the ring was showing. "Besides, we are going to have the rest of our lives to do that."

Abby's eyes widened. "No way!" Abby said. "Oh my gosh! I can't believe it." Then she was grabbed Charity's hand and looking at the ring. "It's gorgeous!"

"It was his mother's." Charity said.

"Oh!" Abby squealed. Then she pulled Charity in for a tight hug. Then she was up and pulling Charity to the elevator. She pushed the button for the right floor and then the elevator began to move. It came to a stop and Abby was dragging Charity out of the elevator and into the squadroom.

Tony looked up from his desk and smiled. He knew that Charity had told Abby. Abby dragged Charity over to Tony's desk. "Okay, you guys, just so you know, I am an awesome wedding planner. I will happily help with anything and everything." Abby told Tony and Charity.

Ziva looked up from her desk. "What is she talking about?" Ziva asked.

Abby still had a hold of Charity's left hand. She dragged Charity over to Ziva's desk and held out Charity's left hand. "Tony proposed!" Abby squealed.

Charity looked at Abby. "Abby, I thought I was the one that got engaged here." She teased.

Abby let go of Charity's hand. She got this sad look on her face. "I'm sorry."

Charity instantly felt guilty. "Don't look at me like I just stole your cookie." Charity said, pulling Abby in for a hug.

"Wait a second." Ziva said, causing Charity and Abby to pull apart. "Tony proposed?"

"Yes, I did." Tony spoke up from his desk.

Charity offered Ziva her hand, so that she could look at the ring again. Ziva took Charity's hand and looked at the ring. "It's beautiful." Ziva said. "Congratulations Tony. And Charity, I am very sorry."

"You're so not funny." Tony said, standing up and walking over to put his arm around Charity.

"Really?" Charity asked. "I thought it was a little funny."

Tony glared at her playfully. "You would."

Charity just grinned at him. Just then McGee walked in the room. "What's going on?" He asked.

"Tony proposed to Charity and she was crazy enough to say yes." Ziva answered.

McGee just laughed. "Good one."

"No, it's true Elf Lord." Tony said.

Then Charity held up her left hand, showing off the ring.

"Well, congratulations Tony." McGee said. "Charity, I hope you get your mind back before you get to the alter."

**A/N: Last night when I was writing chapter 38, I honestly hadn;t planned for Tony to propose, but that's where I decided to go with it. Please read and review. I love hearing from you guys.**


	40. Chapter 40

Gibbs had left NCIS to go home and work on his boat and think. So, Charity left NCIS to go and see him. She walked down the steps to the basement. "Hey, Daddy." She greeted.

"Hey baby girl." Gibbs replied, putting his tools down and opening up his arms.

Charity walked right into her father's arms. She breathed in the smell of sawdust he always carried. It was a smell that no matter what, would always make her feel safe and loved.

"So, what made you decide to come and see me?" Gibbs asked.

"A girl can't just miss her daddy?" Charity asked innocently.

"Baby girl, I know you haven't been missing me that much." Gibbs replied, pulling back to look at her. "I'm betting you're here to tell me DiNozzo proposed."

"How did you know?" Charity asked.

"Well, I knew he was planning on asking you and I saw the ring when you were coming down the steps." Gibbs answered.

Charity looked at her left hand. "Yeah, it is kinda hard to hide."

Gibbs chuckled. He pulled Charity back to him and kissed the top of her head.

"Wait a second." Charity said, pulling back. "You knew he was gonna ask?"

"He asked for my blessing about a week ago." Gibbs answered.

Charity smiled. She liked that it had been important to Tony to ask her father. "Was he nervous when he asked you?" Charity asked.

"He was terrified." Gibbs answered. "He just blurted it out."

Charity giggled. She could just picture the whole thing. "So, you want a hand with the boat?" Charity asked.

"Sure." Gibbs answered. Then he pulled down another coffee mug and poured Charity some bourbon. Then he handed her the mug.

Charity took the mug and took a sip. Then she sat it down on the table. Then she and Gibbs began to work on the boat together. Neither one really saying a word. After a while, Gibbs spoke up. "You know, DiNozzo is a good guy."

"I know, Daddy." Charity replied.

"But don't you dare tell him I said that. It might go to his head. Then he would just become unbearable." Gibbs said, a smirk on his face.

Charity grinned. "I won't say a word."

_Monday..._

Charity woke up to the sound of the alarm. It was five in the morning. "Why are you getting up so early?" Tony asked, sleepily.

Charity shut the alarm off. "Because, I start my boring desk job today." Charity answered. Charity reluctantly rolled out of Tony's arms and then out of bed. She hopped in the shower. Once she was finished, she dried her hair and pulled it back in a bun. Then she slipped into her service uniform.

She walked back into the bedroom and gave Tony a kiss. "I love you." She said.

"It's too early to love you." Tony replied sleepily.

Charity grinned. "Whatever." Then she headed out the door.

Charity soon arrived at Quantico. She was happy to find that she and Katie were in a small office together. "Good morning Gunny." Katie greeted Charity.

"Good morning, Serg." Charity replied.

"So, what's new?" Katie asked.

Charity grinned and held out her left hand. "Tony proposed."

Katie took Charity's left hand in hers and examined the ring. "Oh my! That is wonderful!" Then she pulled Charity in for a hug. "I'm so happy for you!"

"Thanks." Charity replied.

"So, when do I get to meet him?" Katie asked. "I have to meet the guy who puts that smile on your face."

"We'll have to work out something." Charity answered. "If not before there's always the wedding."

Katie giggled. Then the Major walked in the room and told them that they were going to be filing some papers all day. Then he had two guys bring in a couple of bring in some large boxes of papers that needed to be filed. Then they were alone.

"So, when did he propose?" Katie asked. "I want details."

Charity smiled and told Katie everything, including the part about breakfast with her grandmother.

"Sounds very sweet." Katie said once Charity had finished her story. "I'm betting you guys went back to his place and had a fun celebration, afterwards." Katie winked.

Charity grinned. "A girl doesn't kiss and tell."

"Seriously though, I wanna meet him. I also want to meet your friend Abby and I have to meet your dad. I mean he came when we got our Silver Stars, but you didn't introduce me." Katie told Charity.

Charity laughed. "Alright, we'll work something out. Maybe have dinner sometime or something."

"I'm holding you to that Gunny."


	41. Chapter 41

A couple of weeks later, Charity was stepping out of the shower when a wave of nausea hit her. She found herself kneeling in front of the toilet, hugging it and heaving. After a few minutes, Charity was able to collect herself and finished getting ready.

When she walked out of the bathroom and into the bedroom, she found Tony setting up in bed, just hanging up his phone. "That was Senior." He said.

"What's he up to so early?" Charity asked.

"He's on a plane on his way here. Apparently, so is my grandmother." Tony answered.

"Oh, your dad's side or your mom's?" Charity asked.

"My mom's. She's on her way here from England." Tony answered.

"What's she coming here for?"

Tony grinned. "Dad told her we were engaged. She wants to come meet you."

Charity's eyes widened in fear and surprise. "You're kidding right?"

"Nope." Tony answered. "She has decided that since my mom isn't here, it's her job to approve of you."

"Thanks, as if I weren't already nervouce enough." Charity replied, sarcastically.

"She's going to love you." Tony said, getting up from bed and walking over to pull Charity into his arms. He kissed her lips. "How could she not?"

Charity grinned up at him. "I think you're full of it." Then she looked at the time. "I have to get going. I'll see you tonight."

"Okay." Tony said, kissing her one more time. "I love you."

"I love you." Charity replied and then left.

_Later that day..._

Ziva was setting at her desk, tracking a lead while McGee was working at his desk. Gibbs and Tony were out in the field following one of their own leads. The elevator doors opened and Senior was walking out into the squadroom, a well dressed elderly woman folllowing him.

"Hello, Ziva." Senior greeted.

"Hello." Ziva replied, smiling brightly. She stood up and walked around to hug him. "What brings you into town?"

"We came to see Junior and Charity." Senior answered. "Ziva this is Junior's grandmother Mildred Paddington. Mildred, this is one of Junior's co-workers, Ziva David."

The elderly woman, extended her right hand. Ziva shook her hand. "It's very nice to meet you, Mrs. Paddington." Ziva said.

"It's nice to meet you, as well." Mrs. Paddington replied.

McGee stood up and walked over. "Mildred, this is Timothy McGee another of Junior's coworkers." Senior introduced them.

McGee shook her hand. "It's very nice to meet you."

"Nice to meer you as well." Mrs. Paddington replied.

Just then Gibbs and Tony were returning. Tony instantly spotted his father and grandmother. He walked over to them. "Hey Dad. Hi, Grandma." Tony greeted.

"No hug for your grandmother?" Mrs. Paddington asked. Tony obliged the old woman. "That's better." She said. She broke the hug. "Now, when do I get to meet this fiancee of yours? From what your father has told me, she is a lovely girl."

"I'll call her in a little bit and maybe we can all get together for dinner." Tony suggested.

"Good." Mrs. Paddington said. Then she spotted Gibbs. "Tony, introduce me to your handsome friend here." She told him, gesturing to Gibbs.

Gibbs walked up to her and offered to shake her hand. "Leroy Jethro Gibbs, ma'am." Gibbs introduced himself.

"My name is Mildred Paddington. You can call me, Millie." Mildred replied. "Gibbs, isn't that the same last name as Tony's fiancee?"

"Yes." Gibbs answered. "She's my daughter."

Mildred smiled. "Well, if she's half as wonderful as you seem then she'll fit into my family perfectly."

"Mildred, why don't we go back to your hotel?" Senior suggested. "It looks like they're busy here. We can meet the kids for dinner later."

"Alright, but on one condition." She said.

"What's that?" Senior asked.

Mildred turned to Gibbs. "That you come to dinner tonight. It will be a wonderful way to get the families to know each other better."

"That sounds good to me." Gibbs answered.

"Wonderful then. I'll see you tonight."

**A/N: I felt like Tony doesn't have enough family, so that's why I came up with Mildred Paddington! I hope you guys enjoy. Please read and review.**


	42. Chapter 42

Charity was slipping into the same black dress she'd worn when she met Senior for the first time. She finished getting dressed, putting on her make up, and doing her hair. Luckily, she didn't have to put on quite as much makeup as she had the night she met Tony's father. Her lip and nose had healed. Her burns were gone, but her skin was still pink where the burns had been, the skin still regenerating itself.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." Charity muttered, plaing her hand over her queasy stomache. She was once again hugging the toilet. When she finished, she went back to the sink and brushed her teeth. Then she redid her hair and touched up her makeup.

Tony was knocking on the bathroom door. "Honey, are you okay?" He asked.

Charity composed herself and opened the door. "Fine. Just making sure that I look good for the evening."

Tony grinned. "You could never look anything but gorgeous."

Charity smiled at him. "Yeah, but I think you're prejudiced."

"Hey, you have no reason to worry. Grandma's gonna love you. She already loves your dad." Tony replied.

Charity giggled. "Yeah, Dad does have a way with the older women."

"Are you ready?" Tony asked.

"I guess." Charity answered.

Tony wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in for a quick kiss. "She is going to love you."

They soon arrived at the Roof Top Grill, Gibbs pulled in right behind them. When they got out of the car, Charity walked over to give her father a hug. He kissed the top of her head. "Hey, Baby." Gibbs said.

"Hi, Daddy." Charity said. Then she pulled back to look at him. He was wearing a nice suit. "You look nice, Daddy. I hear Mrs. Paddington has a thing for you, this is only going to make it worse." Charity teased.

Gibbs chuckled. "You don't look too bad yourself, baby girl."

"You two ready?" Tony asked, walking over to them.

Gibbs and Charity both nodded. Gibbs walked a little bit ahead. Tony had his arm around Charity's waist, holding her close. When they arrived the hostess led them to their table. Senior and Mrs. Paddington were already there.

Tony walked over and hugged his grandmother. "Hi, Hrandma."

"Hello, Tony." She replied. "Now, introduce me to this lovely woman beside you."

"Grandma, this is my fiancee, Charity. Charity, this is my grandma." Tony made the introductions.

Charity shook the old woman's hand. "It's wonderful to meet you, Mrs. Paddington."

"It's goof to meet you, too Dear." Millie replied. "Now, I want you to take this seat next to me." She said, gesturing to the seat to her right. Then she looked over at Gibbs. "And you to set here, Leroy." She gestured to the seat at her left.

Charity took the seat next to Millie and Gibbs took the seat to her left. Tony sat down on the other side of Charity and Senior took the only seat available, on the other side of Gibbs.

The waitress walked over and took their drink orders and then she left. She came back with the drinks and disappeared again. Millie looked over at Charity. "I hear that you are a woman in uniform...the United States Marines. Is that correct?"

"Yes, it is." Charity answered.

Millie nodded. "So, how did you and my grandson meet?"

"Well, we actually shared a hospital room." Charity answered.

"Oh, I see." Millie said. "Why were you in the hospital, Charity?"

"I was recovering from a bombing, in Iraq." Charity answered.

"And what about you Tony? Why were you in the hospital?"

"I had been shot at work." Tony answered.

"Dangerous jobs." Millie muttered. Then she turned to Charity. "So, what are the things that attracted you to my grandson? Besides the obvious of his good looks, which he gets from his mother's side."

Charity smiled. "Well, he makes me laugh." Charity answered. "He's sweet, kind, caring, charming. Just all around wonderful."

Millie smiled. "That's wonderful. He gets all of those things from my side."

The waitress soon returned and took their orders and then left. Millie grilled Charity some more, before she decided to tell Charity that she liked her. "You are a charming and delightful young woman." Millie told Charity.

"Thank you, Mrs. Paddington." Charity replied.

"Oh, you're going to be family. Call me Grammy Millie."

"Okay, Grammy Millie." Charity said with a smile.

The waitress soon returned with their orders. She sat each of their plates in front of them and then left. Millie had ordered some kind of fish and it smelled aweful. Normally Charity could handle the smells, but this smell made her stomache roil. "Excuse me for a moment." Charity said, politely. Then she rose from her chair and fast-walked to the bathroom.

After a few moments, Charity returned. "Are you alright?" Tony asked her, when she sat back down.

"I'm fine." Charity answered.

"Of course, she's fine." Millie spoke up. "She's just pregnant."

"Oh, no. No. I'm not pregnant." Charity protested.

"Oh please, I know you kids these days, don't wait." Millie said, waving her hand. "And I also know the signs of morning sickness. You also have that special glow that only an expectant mother can have."

"I'm not pregnant." Charity protested.

"She's right, Grandma. She's not." Tony said.

Millie smiled. "Whatever you two kids say."

The rest of the dinner was spent eating in silence. While they were eating, Charity was mentally counting the days it had been since her last period. Of course, that was hard considering that whenever she was overseas, her cycle was completely off because of the stress and what not. As she thought about it, she realized that Millie could be right.

Soon, Tony and Charity were in the car. "You ready to head home?" Tony asked.

"We need to make one other stop first." Charity answered.

"Where to?" Tony asked.

"A drug store."

"Why?" Tony asked.

"Because the more I think about it, the more I realize your grandma could be right."


	43. Chapter 43

Charity came out of the bathroom, holding the pregnancy test in her hand. "How long do we have to wait?" Tony asked.

"Set the timer for three minutes." Charity answered.

Tony set the timer and Charity set the test down and then sat down by Tony. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. He kissed her forehead. "If you are pregnant, you're going to be a good mom." Tony told her.

Charity smiled. "You're going to be a good dad."

"I don't know about that." Tony replied. "I have some serious character flaws."

"You'll be a great dad. You'll be able to get down on the baby's level." Charity teased.

Tony grinned. "You just had to go there."

"Can you blame me?" Charity asked.

"No, I would have done the same." Tony answered.

Just then the timer dinged. "Moment of truth." Charity muttered. She picked up the test and looked at it.

Tony picked up the box and looked at it. "One line is negative, two lines is positive." Tony said.

"What does it say about no lines?" Charity asked.

Tony looked. "Inconclusive."

"Of course." Charity replied. "I'll just have to go to the doctor on base tomorrow."

"So, we are going to have to wait a while longer."

"Looks like it."

_The next day..._

Charity sat in an exam room, in the clinic on base. "Hello Gunny. I'm surprised to see you here. I thought you were recovering well." The doctor greeted her, as he entered the exam room.

"I'm healing fine." Charity answered. "I need to have a pregnancy test."

"Okay, we'll get everything ready." The doctor said.

_Tony..._

Tony was setting at his desk. He would look at his phones every so often and just acting weird. "So, how did dinner go last night?" Ziva asked.

"Good." Tony answered.

"Your grandmother love Charity?" Ziva asked.

"Of course." Tony answered. Then he looked back at his cell phone. Then he tried pulling up his email.

"Why do you keep looking at your phone and checking your email?" Ziva asked.

"Just waiting on some news." Tony answered.

"What kind of news?" Ziva inquired.

"The important kind."

"What is it about?" Ziva pressed.

"It's need to know and you don't." Tony answered.

Just then the elevator doors opened and Charity stepped out. She was wearing her hair in a bun and dressed in her service uniform. She walked over to Tony's desk.

"So?" Tony asked.

"Your grandma is right." Charity answered.

"Are you sure?"

Charity nodded. "The doctor said that the results were clear."

"What are you two talking about over there?" Ziva asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

Just then Gibbs walked in the room. He looked at Tony and Charity. He saw the expressions on their faces and smiled. "Millie was right last night, wasn't she?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes." Charity answered.

Gibbs grinned. Then he pulled Charity in for a hug.

Abby then entered the room. When she saw Gibbs hugging Charity and the extra happy look on his face and the extra scared looks on Tony and Charity's faces, she looked at Ziva. "What in the world is going on?"

"I have no idea." Ziva answered.

Charity broke away from her father. Then she looked at Tony. "We may as well go ahead and tell them now."

"True." Tony replied.

Charity looked at Abby and Ziva. "I'm...I'm...oh gosh I can't even say it...I'm pregnant."

Ziva looked stunned. Abby of course jumped up and sqealed. Then she pulled Charity in for a hug. "This is exciting!" Then she let go of Charity and walked around to hug Tony. "I'm so happy for you guys!"


	44. Chapter 44

The next day, Charity sat across the desk from one of the officers at Quantico. He was discussing her maternity leave and benefits with her. "Well, Gunny there are a couple of different options that you can take." He told her.

"What would those be, Sir?" Charity asked.

"Well, the first option is to take your maternity leave and when it's over you can finish these last few weeks up." He told her.

"And my second option, Sir?"

"Considering your outstanding service to this coutry and that you only have a few more weeks left to serve, you could go ahead and retire if you'd like." He answered. "The Colonel wanted me to make sure that you knew that this was an option for you, as a reward for everything you've done for this country."

"I see." Charity said.

"So, what will it be for you, Gunny?"

_A few hours later..._

Tony arrived home from a long day of filling out case reports. He found Charity setting on the couch watching _The Princess Bride._ Tony sat down on the couch by her and kissed her forehead. Charity snuggled up to him. "How was your day?" She asked.

"Boring." Tony answered. "How did your meeting go?"

"Oh, well, as a reward for my wonderful service, they are giving me a second option, besides maternity leave." Charity answered.

"What would that be?" Tony inquired.

"I'm...retiring." Charity replied. "With the benefits I'll get, I can be a stay at home mom."

"Is that what you want?" Tony asked. He liked the idea of Charity being able to stay home with their unborn child, but he knew that she loved being a Marine and was damn good at it. He wanted her to be happy.

"I've been thinking about it." Charity said. "And it's what I want. To stay home with our baby and be home to greet you everyday."

Tony grinned and wrapped his arms around Charity. He pulled her close and kissed the top of her head. "I like the sound of that...just out of curiosity, how exactly will you greet me?"

"Well, that really depends on if the baby is asleep or not." Charity answered with a devilish grin.

"Well, when he's asleep?" Tony asked.

"How do you know, it'll be a boy?" Charity teased.

"Because, DiNozzo's don't have girls." Tony answered. "Now, when he's asleep how will you greet me?"

"You'll just have to find out." Charity replied.

"You're such a tease."

Charity giggled. "And you love every minute of it. Otherwise, I wouldn't be pregnant."

"So, when does your retirment start?" Tony asked.

"After I sign some papers tomorrow." Charity said.

_The next day..._

Tony had left early, getting called in for a case. This left Charity to get ready alone. She stood in the bathroom, pulling her hair into the bun she had, for so many years. She slipped into her service uniform for the last time. Once she was ready, she stood in front of the full length mirror, inspecting her reflection.

She looked clean-but and straight forward. She looked like a Marine. For a second she thought about changing her mind, but then her gaze went to her stomach. She placed her hand over it and thought of the life growing inside. She then thought about all of the other women she'd worked with and the children that they had. She remembered how much they hated leaving their children.

She also remembered what it was like being the child left behind. She remembered whenever her dad would leave. She would cry and beg him not to go. She would worry about if he would come home or not. She remembered just how aweful it was. She had the chance here that the other women in the armed forces would love to have. She had the chance not to put her baby through the same things she had gone through.

Once Charity had strengthened her resolve, she headed out the door. She soon arrived at Quantico. She signed the papers and she was officially a retired Marine. She went to the office that she and Katie shared to collect a few things and to tell Katie the news.

"Where have you been, Gunny?" Katie asked, when Charity entered the room.

"Oh, just busy." Charity answered.

"What's going on, Gunny?" Katie asked, standing up.

"I'm came here to get my stuff and tell you the good news." Charity replied.

"What are you talking about?

"I'm retiring." Charity answered.

"What?" Katie asked. "Gunny, how can you do that?"

"Calm down, Sergeant." Charity said. "I'm retiring because I'm pregnant."

"You're what?"

"I'm having a baby." Charity replied a smile on her face. "I'm going to be a mom."

"Oh! This is wonderful news!" Katie said, hugging Charity. "I mean, it sucks that you're retiring, but I understand why. So, how'd you find out?"

"You remember when I met Tony's grandmother?"

"Yes."

"She pretty much told me that I was pregnant and then the more I thought about it, I realized she could be right. So, I saw the doctor and, well she was right."

"Grandmothers know everything." Katie replied.

"That is true, they do."


	45. Chapter 45

Charity arrived home, to find Tony already there waiting for her. He had a nice little dinner, flowers, and candles waiting. Charity couldn't help but grin. "What's all this for?" She asked, walking over to sit by him on the couch.

Tony lifted a bottle of sparkling grape juice and poured them each a glass. "Well, I figured we could use a date night in." Tony answered.

"I like the way you think." Charity replied, taking the glass from Tony.

"So, how'd it go today?"

"I signed the papers and I'm offically a retired Marine." Charity said.

"How's it feel?"

"A little weird." Charity replied. "But also a little liberating."

"How is it liberating?"

"Well, for one thing, I'm never wearing my hair in a bun again." Charity replied. Then she set the glass down and reached back to undo her hair. Her red locks fell around her face, framing it.

Tony grinned. "I like that idea. Really, I think you should just never wear your hair up again. I like it down."

Charity grinned. "I had a feeling you would like that part."

"Of course, the bun can be sexy." Tony replied.

"How?" Charity asked.

"Oh, you have to pair it with a pair of black framed glasses and a white blouse, unbuttoned slightly and a tight black pencil skirt." Tony answered.

"Let me guess with some sexy lingerie underneath?"

"Or nothing at all."

Charity giggled. "You're terrible."

Tony put down his glass and reached a hand over to cup Charity's cheek. "I'll show you just how terrible." Then he kissed her, pushing her back on the couch.

_Gibbs the next day..._

Gibbs was setting in a chair at the table, drinking his morning coffee, when there was a knock on his door. "Come in." Gibbs called.

Fornell walked in. "Where's Charity?" Fornell asked.

"Not here." Gibbs answered. "Why?"

"She's in danger, Gibbs." Fornell replied. "Where is she?"

"Come on. I'll take you to her." Gibbs said.

"Just tell us where she is, Gibbs."

"Tobias, if I came to you and said that your daughter was in danger, would you just sit by and let me take care of her?"

"Good point." Fornell replied.

The pair headed out of the house and hopped in the car.

"Take a right here." Gibbs directed. Then he pulled out his cell phone and dialed Charity's number. It went straight to voice mail. Then he tried DiNozzo's cell, but still no answer. Gibbs started to get a little worried. He didn't let it show, as he gave Fornell the directions to Tony's apartment.

Fornell soon parked the car and the two men got out. "She finally move out?" Fornell asked Gibbs.

"She never really had a reason to before." Gibbs replied.

_Tony and Charity..._

Tony woke up with Charity wrapped up in his arms, her naked body pressed against his. He kissed her forehead. Her eyes slowly fluttered open. "Morning." She greeted.

"Morning." He replied.

"Feels good to sleep in."

Tony chuckled. "It does feel good not to get woken up by your alarm."

Charity giggled. "You know what else would feel good?"

"What's that?"

"Some morning sex."

"I love the way you think." Tony replied, rolling Charity over onto her back and kissing her. "You can always read my mind."

Just as they were starting to deepen the kiss, a pounding began to sound on the door to the apartment. Tony broke the kiss and sighed. "You stay right here, just like this." Tony said. "I'll be right back."

Charity giggled. "Alright."

Tony kissed her again. Then he got up and pulled on a pair of sweatpants. Then he headed for the front door. He opened it up to find Gibbs and Fornell on the other side.

Fornell looked at Gibbs. "She's with DiNozzo?" He asked.

"Yeah." Gibbs answered. "Where's Charity?" Gibbs asked Tony.

"She's in bed." Tony answered. "What's going on?" Tony then stepped aside to let them into the apartment.

Just then Charity walked into the room, wearing one of Tony's tshirts. "Who is..." She began to ask, but trailed off as she saw all of the men in the room looking at her. "Oh, hi Daddy, Forny." She greeted, an awkward smile on her face. "What, are you guys doing here?"

"I could ask the same thing about you." Fornell replied.

"What? I'm not allowed to live with my fiancee?" Charity asked. "Now, will someone please tell me what the hell is going on?"

"You're in danger, Charity." Fornell answered. "Now go get dressed and pack a bag, so we can take you some place safe."

"What am I in danger from?" Charity asked.

"I'll tell you later. We have to get you to a safe place." Fornell replied.

"Okay, but you had better tell me and it had better be the truth, Forny." Charity said, heading into the bedroom. Tony followed her, not about to leave her alone.

Fornell turned to Gibbs. "Did I hear her right? She's engaged to DiNozzo?"

"Yup." Gibbs answered.

"And you're alright with this?"

"DiNozzo's not that bad of a guy." Gibbs replied. "He makes her happy."

Just then Charity and Tony were stepping out of the bedroom. "I'm guessing that since he didn't tell you that I'm going to marry Tony, that Dad also didn't tell you that he's going to be a grandpa."

"You're pregnant?!" Fornell asked.

"Yup." Charity answered with a smile.

"The world doesn't make sense anymore." Fornell muttered. "Alright, let's go."

The group soon arrived at a small safe house out in the country. The group walked into the safe house, which had a couple of FBI agents, one of those being Agent Sacks. "Oh, what in the hell is he doing here?" Charity complained.

"I'm here to help protect you." Sacks answered, then he noticed that Tony had his arm around Charity's shoulders. "Wh..."

"Not now Sacks." Fornell said.

"Forny, what's going on?" Charity asked.

"First off, don't call me that. Second, Gibbs you have to tell me when these things happen. I mean no card or phone call about Charity getting engaged and having a baby."

"Sorry, Tobias. It all happened very recently." Gibbs replied.

"Hey, Forny, why am I in danger?" Charity asked.

"Your last mission in Iraq." Fornell answered.

"What about it?" Charity asked.

"The Hakim Yusuf, wants revenge on the person who killed his brother." Fornell answered.

"Raheem's brother." Charity said.

"Normally he would have let it go since now he can take power, but since you are a woman, it's a disgrace to their family."

"Wait, Raheem Yusuf?" Gibbs asked. "The terrorist responsible for several attacks on US military, you took him out baby girl?"

"Yes." Charity answered. "My team and I did. It was our mission. Is my team safe? Are they in danger?"

"We don't believe they are, but we have all of them in protective custody." Fornell answered.

"Good." Charity said.

A little while later, Charity was setting on the bed in another room of the safe house, Tony beside her. Tony had been quiet ever since they arrived at the safe house. "Tony?" Charity asked, feeling nervous.

"Yes?"

"Knowing more about what I did...in Iraq...it... doesn't make you see me any differently, does it?" Charity asked, hesitantly.

Tony took Charity's hand in his and he looked her in the eye. "I suspected that you had a very...colorful service record." Tony began. "Nothing else could explain the injuries you've come home with."

"So, you already suspected that I'd done the things I've done?" Charity asked.

"Yeah." Tony answered. "You are still the woman I love and the mother of my unborn child." Tony then leaned in and kissed Charity. When he broke the kiss he looked her back into her eyes, "Besides, I kinda like a dangerous woman."

Charity grinned. "Well, you better because you're stuck with me."

"Hey, love birds." Fornell said, standing in the doorway. "Break it up. The rest of the calvary has arrived. We have some strategy to discuss."


	46. Chapter 46

Tony and Charity walked out into the front room of the cabin. It was suddenly rather crowded. Fornell, Gibbs, Ziva, McGee, Sacks, and a blond woman, Tony had never seen before were in the room. Charity recognized her immediately. She ran to the blond and hugged her. "Katie! I'm so glad you're alright." Charity said.

Katie hugged her back. "Hey, you're the one he wants." Katie replied. "I'm glad that you're alright, Gunny."

Charity pulled away and looked at her friend. "Hey, I thought we established three misions ago that I'm invinsible."

"True." Katie replied. Then she looked around the room. "So, I finally get to meet everyone?"

"Hey, this is not a meet and greet ladies." Fornell said. "Charity, do you not get the fact that you are in some serious trouble?"

"Forny, I've been in worse trouble and this time I have home field advantage." Charity countered.

Fornell shook his head. "Unbelievable." He muttered. Then he looked at Gibbs. "You went wrong somewhere."

"Actually, if you think about it, I'm just following in my father's footsteps." Charity said. "I mean, Dad ticks somebody off daily."

"Charity Faith." Gibbs said, throwing in her middle name.

"Leroy Jethro." Charity said back, using the same tone.

"I think the problem is she's been around DiNozzo too long." Sacks spoke up.

"Nobody wants to hear anything from the peanut gallery Slacks." Tony told him.

"It's Sacks."

"Hey, are we going to discuss strategy or not?" Ziva asked, speaking up.

"Thank you, Ziva." Fornell said. "At least someone here has a sense of how much danger this is."

"Will you just tell us this strategy of yours already?" Charity asked, walking back over to stand by Tony.

"Alright, we've been tracking Hakim's movements. He is here in the US. He wants to exact his revenge personally." Fornell began. "He has a team with him. We however lost his trail..."

"He's probably on yours." Charity said.

"There's no way..." Sacks began to protest.

"If he's anything like his brother," Katie began, "and I'm betting he is. He already knows you were onto him."

"Actually, he probably wanted you to know about him being here from the beginning." Charity said. "He wants an audience."

"How can you be sure?" Fornell asked.

Charity and Katie exchanged a look. "We did our research." Charity said.

"And I'm guessing that they did theirs." Katie added.

"That's why Raheem knew my name." Charity said, in understanding.

"Anyway," Sacks interrupted, "our plan is just to lay low and wait until he resurfaces."

"And by the time we wait, we'll all be dead." Charity spoke up. "Hakim's obviously not going to wait around. By the time you pick up his trail again, he'll have found us."

"She is right." ZIva said. "When I was at Mossad, we profiled this entire family."

"Then what do you propose we do?" Sacks asked.

"The only logical thing would be to use Charity as bait to lure Hakim out." Ziva answered.

"Hell no." Gibbs and Tony both said at the same time.

"I'm just stating an obvious plan here." Ziva said. "Like he would have the chance to get anywhere near her."

"No, it's too risky." Tony said.

"But, it's the only logical plan." Charity spoke up.

Just before Tony could speak up, Katie did. "Under normal circumstances, I would agree with you Gunny, but you have more than just yourself to think about here."

Charity looked down at her stomach. She thought about the baby growing inside there. "Okay, but Sacks' plan won't work."

Everyone thought for a moment and then Katie got an idea. "You and I are about the same height and weight. Just slap a red wig on me." Katie began.

"No, Katie." Charity said. "You are not putting yourself in danger for me."

"But, it's a good idea." Fornell said. "It could work."

"No." Charity protested.

"Gunny, I'm going to do it." Katie said.

"No, and that's an order." Charity countered.

"Hey, you're retired. I don't have to follow your orders anymore." Katie said. "Besides, I owe you. How many times have you saved my ass?"

Charity sighed. "Alright, but if anything happens to you, I'm bringing you back so I can kill you myself."

Katie grinned. "I wouldn't expect anything less."


	47. Chapter 47

Charity sat in an unmarked van with McGee. They were watching the monitors for each of the cameras that were searching for Hakim. Katie sat on the front porch of Gibbs' house, wearing a red wig.

Gibbs and Tony sat in a car parked on the street. Fornell was walking a dog up and down the street. Ziva was standing inside the front door. Sacks was setting in another car parked on the street running behind the house. There were cameras set up inside each room of the house.

Charity was pacing inside the van. "Would you just sit down, Charity?" McGee asked.

"I'm sorry McGee." Charity replied sarcastically. "I'm not used to sitting on the sidelines."

"Baby girl, you're not on the side lines." Came Gibbs' voice over Charity's ear piece.

"Dad, I'm not allowed to be involved other than sitting here and watching this. I should be in there, not Katie. This is sitting on the sidelines to me." Charity said.

"She is your daughter, Gibbs." Fornell said.

"Charity, you know why you can't be in there." Came Tony's voice.

"I know, but that doesn't mean I have to like it." Charity replied. "I'm not used to this."

"We've got some movement inside the house." McGee said looking at the screen. "Coming in the back door and walking through the kitchen."

"I'm on it." Ziva said, moving from her post behind the door, her gun drawn and ready. She ran into a man walking through the house, he had a gun. "Federal agent, drop your weapon." She called to the man.

He didn't drop his gun, he moved to pull the trigger, but Ziva was quicker. Unfortunately, the man was wearing a bullet proof vest just like Ziva was. All she was able to do, was knock the gun from his hand. No longer having a weapon, he knocked Ziva's from her hand. They were now engaged in hand-to-hand combat.

"We've got movement in the back ally, Sacks." McGee said.

"On it." Sacks said, gettiong out of his car and coming face-to-face with a man who was ready to fight. He knocked the gun out of Sacks' hand.

A man approached Fornell on the street. Two more men approached the car Gibbs and Tony were in. All Charity could do was sit in the van and watch. Just as McGee was getting ready to get up to help out the team, the doors to the van opened. A man that must have been Hakim, stood with two armed guards on either side of him.

"Just give me the woman and you won't get hurt." Hakim said.

"I can't do that." McGee said, reaching for his gun.

Charity stopped McGee. "Don't be stupid McGee." Charity told him.

"But I can't let him just take you." McGee replied.

"McGee, I can't have you getting hurt because of me." Charity replied.

"Listen to the woman." Hakim said.

"I'll come with you, but you leave everyone here alone." Charity told him.

"Fine with me." Hakim replied. "You're the only reason I'm here in the first place."

Charity stepped out of the van. Hakim gestured for his two guards to take Charity by her arms. Then they all began to walk away. As soon as they were out of ear shot, McGee got back on the line. "Gibbs, Tony Hakim has Charity."

As soon as Gibbs and Tony heard that, they were able to pull the strength they needed and finish off the guys they were fighting. "Where did they take her, McGee?" Tony asked, sounding angry.

"Down an ally." McGee answered. "I was able to put a tracking device on her before they took her out of the van." Then McGee gave them the directions.

Katie joined them, throwing off the wig. "I'm coming, too."

They ran in the directions that McGee were giving them. They stood at the end of the ally, on either side of the opening, their weapons drawn. Then they entered, pointing their guns. That's when they looked and saw that Charity had already taken down the guards and was in the process of finishing off Hakim. She delivered one final blow and he was knocked out.

Charity looked up at the other three, panting. "What took you so long?" She asked, a smile on her face.

"Unbelievable." Tony muttered.

"That's my girl." Gibbs said, a smile full of pride on his face.

A while later, they were all sitting around the squadroom at NCIS. Tony sitting at his desk, Charity sitting in his lap. "I'm trying to understand, how in the world you were able to take down those guys." McGee said, to Charity. "I mean they were big guys and you're tiny."

Charity smiled. "Well there are two factors that I have to tell you." Charity said. "The second of those would be that I am a Marine."

"What's the number one thing?" Ziva asked.

"I am the daughter of Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Need I say more?" Charity replied.

Everyone got a good chuckle like that. Then Tony looked at Charity. "Just remind me never to get on your bad side."

"I don't see how you could, but okay." Charity replied.


	48. Chapter 48

A couple of weeks later, Charity was home alone while Tony was at work. She was flipping through her mail, finding a bunch of junk mail, when she came upon a hand addressed envelope with no return address. There was something familiar about the hand writing. She opened it up and pulled out a sheet of folded notebook paper. She unfolded the letter and read it.

_Charity,_

_You thought that joining the Marines would get me out of your life, but how wrong you were. You are too important to me for me to leave you. It may have taken me some time to find you again, but now that I have, you will never be rid of me. I won't rest until you're mine again. _

_Love,_

_The man who will never give up on you_

Charity had a feeling she knew who the letter was from and it filled her with fear. She wasn't sure what to do. She hated this weak and scared feeling that was running through her body. She knew she should hop in her car and head for NCIS, tell Tony and her father, but she just couldn't. She couldn't admit to them that she was weak, that she needed their help. She had no idea why, but she just couldn't admit it to them.

She stood there, thinking for a moment. Then she had a plan. She didn't know for sure that the man that sent her this letter, but she knew how to find out. She put the letter up and took the envelope. Then she headed to NCIS and headed right to Abby's lab as soon as she arrived.

Abby greeted Charity with a hug. "Hey! How are you feeling?" Abby asked. "You past the morning sickness yet?"

"Getting there." Charity answered. "Abby, I need you to do me a favor, but you can't tell anyone."

"I hate favors that end with those words." Abby replied.

"Abby, please?" Charity pleaded.

Abby sighed. "Alright." Abby complied. "What do you need me to do?"

Charity pulled out the envelope and held it out to Abby. "I need you to get DNA off of this envelope and find out who sent it."

Abby pulled on a pair of gloves and took the envelope. Then she began to work her magic. After a couple of hours, she not only had DNA pulled from it, but she also had a match. "Alright, your mystery writer is Damen Waltz." Abby announced.

Charity's suspicions were confirmed. Then she looked at Abby. "Thank you."

"Charity, who is this guy?" Abby asked.

"Nobody." Charity answered too quickly. "Just promise me you won't tell anyone. I mean anyone. Especially Daddy and Tony."

Abby looked hesitant. "Alright, but you promise me that if something happens and you need help, you'll tell them?"

"Yes." Charity lied.

"Good." Abby replied.

Over the next week, Charity got letters everyday from Damen. She hadn't told Abby about the other letters nor had she told her father and Tony about them. She was scared and needed help, but she just couldn't admit it.

_NCIS..._

Tony brought some evidence down to Abby. There were finger prints and DNA samples. They were tring to solve the murder of a female Marine. She was a Staff Sergeant and she was a redhead. At first when they had arrived at the crime scene, they'd all had to do a double take before they realized that it wasn't Charity.

The poor woman had been overpowered by her attacker and beaten to death. It was an aweful crime. One that they had intended to bring justice to. While Abby was working her magic on the evidence, Tony headed out to do what he does best.

A couple of hours later, Tony had found out a few things. "What do ya got DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked.

"Well, I find out that our vic was dating this guy." Tony said, clicking the remote and bringing up a picture. "Damen Waltz. The guy has a rap sheet a mile long. All domestic violence charges. And all of his girlfriends have been redheads."

Gibbs recognized the man. Of course the last time he had seen him, the guy was eighteen and dating Charity, until she joined the Marines. Gibbs was just getting ready to speak up, when Abby was running off the elevator. "Gibbs!"

"What is it, Abs?" Gibbs asked.

"The DNA and finger prints were from this man, Damen Waltz." Abby said. "And I think Charity might be in trouble."

"Why?" Gibbs asked.

"Because, a few days ago, she came to me with a letter that had been sent to her. She asked me to see who sent it and it was from this guy." Abby answered.

"Why didn't you say anything? Why didn't she say anything?" Gibbs asked.

"I didn't say anything because she made me promise not to." Abby answered. "I don't know why."

"Do we have an address for this guy?" Gibbs asked.

"Yea, boss." Tony answered.

"Ziva, McGee you go to his house. DiNozzo, we're going to check on Charity." Gibbs ordered.


	49. Chapter 49

Charity sat on the couch, watching the first season of _Magnum._ She was extremely happy that Tony had every season on DVD. She had ordered a pizza about twenty minutes ago. It should have been arriving at any moment. That was when she heard the knock on the door.

Charity paused the DVD and got up. She picked up the money and then headed over and opened the door. As soon as she opened the door, she began to wish she hadn't. "Hello Charity." Damen greeted her. "May I come in?"

"No." Charity answered, moving to shut the door in his face, but he was too fast. Damen wedged his foot between the door and the frame. Then he shoved the door open, which caused Charity to stumble backwards.

"Charity, I just want to talk." Damen said, shutting and locking the door behind him.

"You never wanted to just talk." Charity replied. "At least not until after you beat me. Then you'd apologize and say sorry and that it would never happen again, but it always happened again."

"I've changed." Damen said. "I want a second chance."

"No. I'm engaged to someone else now." Charity said. "He'll be home any minute."

"Oh, I know who you're engaged to." Damen said, an evil smile on his face. "And I also know, he won't be home for quite a while."

"What did you do Damen?" Charity asked.

"Nothing. You're making me very mad Charity." Damen replied. "I just want to talk to you and you're making this very difficult."

"Just go away and I won't involve the police." Charity said.

Anger flashed across Damen's face. Then he grabbed Charity by the upper arm. "Now, you're going to listen to what I have to say."

"Let go. You're hurting me." Charity protested.

"If you think this is hurting you," Damen said, "then you're going be in agony very soon."

_Tony and Gibbs..._

Gibbs and Tony were in the car, racing from NCIS to the apartment. Gibbs was driving and breaking every speed limit to get to his daughter in time. He and Tony were both praying that they would get there before Damen.

Gibbs skidded the car into a parking spot. Then he and Tony were jumping out of the car and racing up to Tony's apartment. When they arrived at the apartment, they found the door slightly ajar. They drew their weapons and went in.

Tony looked over at the couch and saw Charity lying on the floor, curled up in the fedal position. He rushed over to her, holstering his gun. He knelt down beside her. Her bottom lip was split once again. Her nose was bleeding and she had bruises that were starting to appear, on her face, chest, arms, and legs. She looked like she was unconscious.

Tony reached a hand out to gently touch her cheek. "Charity." He said.

She groaned and winced. Then she opened her eyes slowly. "Tony?" She asked, her voice weak.

"The rest of the apartment is clear." Gibbs said. Then he walked over and knelt next to Tony and looked at Charity. "Oh, baby girl."

A couple of hours later, Charity was lying completely awake in the hospital bed. The doctor had just left after telling her that she and the baby were going to be just fine, but that they were keeping her overnight for observation.

Tony walked in the hospital room and sat down in the chair beside her bed. "How are you feeling?" Tony asked, a worried look on his face.

"Okay." Charity answered, not looking at him.

"Why didn't you tell me about this guy sending you letters?" Tony asked.

"Because, I hate admitting I need help." Charity answered. "I hate admitting I'm scared."

Tony reached over and took Charity's hand in his. "Charity, I love you. I don't want anything to happen to you."

"I know." Charity replied, fighting back tears. "It just gets to me. I'm a Marine. I've stared terrorists in the eye, but I can't handle one asshole on my own. I don't know why, but I can't handle him and I hate it."

"What happened?" Tony asked. "Why did he come after you?"

"I don't really know." Charity answered. "I don't know."


	50. Chapter 50

After a few hours, Charity still hadn't really said anything to Tony and Gibbs about the situation with Damen. It was really confusing to both of them how a well trained Marine like Charity could be so easily taken down by one man.

They sat in the cafeteria while Charity rested. "How is Charity?" Ziva asked, approaching their table.

"The doctor says she and the baby will be fine, but he wants to keep her overnight for observation." Tony answered.

"So, what did she say happened?" Ziva asked.

"She's not talking much." Gibbs answered.

Ziva having an idea, spoke up. "Would you mind if I talked to her, alone?" ZIva asked.

Tony and Gibbs quickly agreed, hoping that it would work. Ziva headed for Charity's room. Charity was asleep, so she sat down in the chair next to the bed and waited for Charity to wake up. After a while Charity's eyes opened. She looked over in Ziva's direction.

"Ziva, what are you doing, here?" Charity asked.

"Just visiting." Ziva answered. "So, how are you feeling?"

"Okay." Charity answered. "I'm guessing Tony and Dad sent you in here to try to get me to talk."

"We are all just confused." Ziva replied.

"Confused about how a highly trained Marine can be taken down so easily by a creep?" Charity asked.

"Yes."

Charity sighed. "I dated Damen in high school." She began. "I had been friends with him for a couple years before we started dating. Everything went great for about the first six months. Then he started calling me names and basically making me feel worthless. Not long after that, things got physical."

"You mean, he started hitting you?" Ziva asked.

Charity nodded. "And he made me feel like I deserved it."

"I'm guessing you never told Gibbs?"

"No." Charity answered. "I knew Dad would kill him, if I ever told him, and I didn't want Dad to go to jail. Anyway, I put up with it and felt horrible and worthless the entire relationship. Every time he hit me, I felt like I deserved it. I felt that way because I thought I was getting what I deserved for not being able to help Kelly. I always felt I was getting paid back for not saving her. Then one day, I realized that I wasn't honoring her memory. So, I ended up joining the Marines and writing Damen a Dear John letter."

"Why would you write a letter to a guy named John when his name is Damen?" Ziva asked.

"It's a phrase for a break up letter." Charity replied.

"Oh."

"I couldn't break up with him in person." Charity replied. "I was afraid of him. I still am. I don't know what it is about him, but I just can't make myself fight back. I'm terrified of him."

"Why didn't you tell Tony or your father about the letters?"

"I hate admitting I need help." Charity answered. "That and I thought that maybe I could handle it myself."

"I understand." Ziva replied.

Just then, there was a knock on the door. Both women looked up to see Tony standing in the doorway. "May I come in?" He asked.

"Yes." Charity answered.

"I think, I'll give you two, your privacy." Ziva said, getting up. Then she gave Charity a look that said that she needed to talk to Tony about everything she had just told her, then she left.

Tony sat down on the edge of the bed beside Charity. He gently took her hand in his. "How are you feeling?"

"Okay." Charity answered. She was biting her lower lip.

"What happened?" Tony asked.

Charity sighed and then told Tony what she had told Ziva, just making it a little bit shorter. When she finished, Tony looked at her. "If this guy terrifies you so much, why did you tell me?" Tony asked. "Charity, I want to take care of you."

"That's exactly it." Charity replied. "I've spent my whole life taking care of other people that I don't ever think about anybody taking care of me. I mean, I did what I could to help take care of Kelly and then after she and Mom were killed, I helped around the house a lot more. Cooking, cleaning, lots of things that Mom used to do. Then when I joined, I took it upon myself to take care of any and everyone else. Unless I'm sick, I'm not used to being taken care of."

"Well, you had better get used to being taken care of." Tony replied. "Because I love you and I want to do everything I can to help you and take care of you. I'm also going ti kill the bastard that did this to you."

Charity just shook her head. Then she leaned forward and Tony opened his arms for her. She rested her head against his chest. Tony kissed the top of her head. "I love you, Charity Gibbs and I'm going to spend the rest of my life taking care of you and our family."

"I know." Charity replied, fighting back tears. "I love you, too."


	51. Chapter 51

When Charitry had been released from the hospital, Tony had brought her to Gibbs's house and they were both staying in her old room. Tony was staying with her and doing what he could to track down Damen while Gibbs and the team worked at NCIS to find him. Of course, it had been three days and the trail was very cold. Damen was being smart, not using his cell phone or credit cards or any other device they could track.

McGee had it set up so that the moment, Damen turned on his cell phone or used an ATM or credit card, that he would know where he was and be able to track him. He also had it set up so that when Charity got a phone call, he could monitor the calls and track whoever called her. He had the same trace set up on Gibbs' home phone. Tony's cell, and Tony's home phone.

"Anything yet?" Gibbs inquired of McGee.

"Not yet boss, the moment I know something, I'll let you know." McGee answered.

"Okay. How about you Ziva?" Gibbs asked.

"I have been contacting all of Damen's family and friends. So far none of them have had any contact with him in years." ZIva answered. "I'll keep trying though."

_I should have killed him when he first came into Charity's life._ Gibbs thought to himself. _I plan to fix that mistake._

After an hour, Ziva had a lead. "Damen's cousin says that Damen had stopped by his apartment earlier today to grab a few things. Damen told his cousin that he was on his way to Baltimore." Ziva announced.

Gibbs didn't fully trust the information, but it was all they had to go on. "Keep calling Ziva and McGee keep trying to find him. Call me if anything changes." Gibbs said and then headed out.

As soon as Gibbs had arrived in Baltimire, his phone rang. Gibbs pulled out at his phone and looked at the caller id, it was McGee. "What is it, McGee?" Gibbs asked.

"Boss, Damen's cousin was a false lead. He just used a burn phone to call Charity's cell. He's on his way to your house, boss." McGee answered.

"Did you call DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes, but he didn't answer."

"Did Charity answer the phone when he called?"

"No. I think she's staying away from the phone, boss."

"Alright, keep trying DiNozzo." Gibbs replied and then hung up. Gibbs then turned the wheel sharply, making a U-turn and then slammed his foot on the gas pedal, making it his mission to get to his daughter in time.

_Charity..._

Charity stood in the kitchen at the sink, washing dishes. Tony was upstairs taking a shower. She had the ringer turned off on her father's home phone and had her cell phone turned off. She didn't want to hear anything from the phone. She was afraid of who might call. She just wanted to shut the world out.

She wanted to pretend that the world only held her, Tony, and her father at that moment. She wanted to forget that Damen Waltz even existed. She hated him and the feeling of fear he evoked in her. She hated the helpless feeling he gave her. She couldn't understand it. When she had dated him when she was a teenager, she could understand it then, but not now. She was a highly trained Marine. She had face some of the world's most wanted terrorists. She had been tortured without letting out a single cry of pain, but she couldn't face down one man.

"Hello Charity." came the voice that sent unpleasant chills down her spine.

Charity dropped the plate that she had been holding in her hands and it clattered in the sink, making a loud noise. Charity then started to run to the back door. Damen grabbed her by the arm once again, stopping her. Charity let out a yelp of pain.

"You're coming with me and we are going to talk." Damen said.

"No." Charity said weakly.

"Oh yes. We have a relationship to get back." Damen said.

"No." Charity replied.

_Tony..._

Tony had just stepped out of the shower. He finished drying off and pulled on his boxers and jeans. Just as he was reaching for his tshirt, he heard what sounded like a dish clattering into the sink. A few seconds later, he heard Charity cry out in pain. Tony grabbed his gun and raced down the stairs, forgetting his tshirt on the counter.

Tony ran into the kitchen where he saw Damen Waltz holding Charity by the arm. He was trying to get her to leave the house with him, pulling on her arm and telling her they were going to talk. Tony aimed his gun at the man. "Get your hands off of her." Tony said, his voice deadly.

Damen turned and saw the gun was aimed for his head. He let go of Charity's arm. "Hey, all I want to do is talk to her." Damen said, his voice cool.

"I know that's not your style." Tony replied. "Is that all you wanted to do when you sent her to the hospital the other day?"

"That was an accident." Damen replied. "I just lost my temper."

"A real man doesn't a woman when he loses his temper." Tony replied.

"An accident." Damenreplied. "So, why don't you put that gun down and we can work this out like gentlemen."

"The only reason I'm going to put this gun down is to kick your ass for hurting Charity."

"I'd like to see you try." Damen replied, a cocky grin on his face.

Tony put his gun down and kicked it aside, out of his own reach and out of Damen's. Damen lunged after Tony. Charity stood in the corner of the kitchen watching the fight with a scared expression on her face. She watched as Damen threw punches at Tony and Tony returned each punch with his own.

_Gibbs..._

Gibbs pulled into his driveway and parked the car. He raced out and into the house. He walked through the downstairs of the house, his gun drawn. He made it into the kitchen where he found Damen lying unconscious on the floor, hand-cuffed. Tony was shirtless, a little bruised up and a little blood trickling from his nose. He was holding Charity in his arms and stroking her hair. She was crying.

Gibbs lowered his gun. "Are you guys alright?" Gibbs asked.

"We're fine." Tony answered. Then he kissed the top of Charity's head and whispered to her, "Everything is going to be just fine. He's never going to hurt you again."

Gibbs watched as Tony soothed and comforted Charity. He had defended her and kept her safe from her ex. An odd feeling came over Gibbs as he saw that another man was now doing the job that he had done from the moment he had become a father, protecting and loving Charity more than he loved himself. He had known that Tony cared for Charity, but it was in this moment, that he saw just how much he cared about Charity. Gibbs could see that Tony loved Charity more than he had any woman and would risk his life for her.

A while later, after Damen had been locked up, Gibbs was in the basement, working on his boat. Tony and Charity were spending one last night there, both too tired to head back to the apartment. Tony came down the basement steps.

"How is she?" Gibbs asked.

"Sound asleep." Tony answered.

"Good." Gibbs replied.

Tony walked over and grabbed a piece of sand paper. Then he began to work on the other side of the boat. He and Gibbs worked in the silence for a while, before Gibbs spoke up. "I'm glad you were here with her." Gibbs said.

"I just want to keep her safe." Tony replied simply.

"I know." Gibbs replied. "I'm glad you two are together. I can't think of anyone better for her. I'll be proud to call you my son-in-law."

Tony was taken aback by the compliment. "Thanks boss." was all he could think to say.

"Just don't let it go to your head." Gibbs replied, a smirk on his face.

"And I know, don't tell anyone." Tony replied.

"Damn right."

Then the two men worked silently for a while, before Tony headed up to bed to sleep with Charity. Once Tony was gone, Gibbs looked at an old photo of him and Charity. She was about four and it was the first time he'd taken her fishing. She was holding up the first fish she'd ever caught, which was small and had been caught with a pink Minnie Mouse fishing pole.

She was his baby girl. She always had been and she always would be. It was hard, but she was a grown woman. She was going to be getting married and having a baby. He let out a sigh. It was hard letting his baby go, but he knew that he had to. At least he knew she was in good hands.


	52. Chapter 52

A few days later, Charity sat in an exam room on a bed. Tony sat in a chair beside her. After Damen had attacked Charity, the doctor had wanted to bring Charity in to test her vitals and listen to the baby's heart beat, to make sure that everything was still fine.

"How are you feeling?" Tony asked Charity, holding her hand in his.

"Scared and nervous." Charity answered.

"I'm sure everything is fine." Tony said, giving her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"I hope so." Charity replied.

Tony stood up from his chair. He wrapped an arm around Charity's shoulders and pulled her close. He put his lips to the top of her head in a sweet kiss. "I'm sure our baby is fine. I mean, he's our child so he's got to take after us. You're a kick ass Marine and I'm survived the Plague. He's going to be one tough cookie." Tony assured Charity.

Charity smiled weakly. "You're so sure it's a boy." She teased.

"I told you already, DiNozzos don't have girls."

Charity just smiled and shook her head. Just as she was getting ready to say something smart, the doctor entered the room. "How are you feeling, Miss Gibbs?" She asked.

"Anxious." Charity answered.

The doctor smiled sweetly at Charity. "Well, then let's get this started." She then got everything set up and they were able to listen to the baby's heart beat. "A strong and steady beat." She said. "Everything appears to be just fine."

After they finished up at the doctor's office, Tony and Charity headed out to grab a bite to eat. After that, they headed home. Since the attack, Tony hadn't left Charity alone. Part of it was because he was afraid to leave her alone and part of it was because she was afraid of being alone.

Charity had hopped in the shower almost as soon as they'd arrived home. Tony was popping a movie in the DVD player and waited. He knew that he needed to return to work at some point, but he hated the idea of leaving Charity alone while she was still healing and vulnerable.

After a while, Charity came out and sat on the couch, snuggling up with Tony. "You know, you have to go back to work eventually." She told him.

"I know, but I'd feel bad leaving you alone right now." Tony replied.

"I know." Charity said. "I think I may have the solution to that."

"What would that be?"

"How do you feel about dogs?"

"Are you suggesting we adopt a dog?" Tony asked.

"Maybe." Charity replied. "If somebody were to break in or something, a dog would at least sound the alarm and give me the chance to prepare myself."

"True." Tony replied.

"Plus, no matter the breed, if somebody tries to hurt their master, dogs usually defend their master."

"And I'm guessing you've always wanted a dog?"

"Hey, I love dogs." Charity replied. "They're so loyal and loving."

"If you want a dog and you think it would make you feel safer, then we should get one." Tony agreed.

Charity got an excited smile on her face. She stretched up and kissed Tony. "I love you."

"You're just sayin' that 'cause I'm gonna get you a puppy." Tony teased.

**A/N: I had to put Tony and Charity getting a dog in here. My husband and I are trying to get a puppy right now, and I want to put Tony and Charity through this similar process as well. So, what kind of dog do you guys think Tony and Charity should get? I want to hear your opinions.**


	53. Chapter 53

A couple of days later, Tony and Charity were walking through the local animal shelter. As they walked along the rows of dogs, the animals were vying for their attention. They jumped up and barked, all wanting attention.

The dogs ranged in ages from young pups on up to elderly dogs. Of course, even the elderly dogs seemed to want their attention and were energetic for their ages. Charity stopped in front of the pens and looked at each of the dogs. Towards the end of the row, there was a dog setting in the cage. He wasn't begging for attention, but he looked at her.

He was a German Shepherd. He was probably a couple years old and very calm. He looked at Charity with his big brown eyes, as if he were sizing her up. Charity reached her hand inside the pin and he walked over to her and sniffed her hand. Then he moved his head so that she could scratch his ears.

The worker at the shelter watched the scene. "Bain never lets anybody pet him." He mused.

Charity looked at Tony. "Okay, that settles it, he's the one."

Tony chuckled. "Okay." He agreed.

They signed a few papers and paid for Bain. The shelter gave them a leash, a collar, a toy, and some food. Charity hooked the leash onto him and they led him out to the car. They loaded Bain into the backseat of the car, then they got in the front and Tony drove them home. Bain had his head hanging in the middle of them, leaning his head against Charity.

"Well, I think we know who is favorite is." Tony teased.

Charity grinned. She reached up and stroked the dogs neck. "Hey, dogs and kids just love me."

They soon arrived back home. They walked into the apartment. Charity sat down on the couch and Tony sat down beside her. Bain climbed up and stretched acroos both their laps, his head leaning on Charity.

Charity grinned and scratched his ears. "Whose a good boy?" She spoke to him, smiling.

Tony was happy to see her smiling such a genuine smile. She hadn't smiled much since Damen had attacked her. He was glad that they had Bain. "You know, we should get a bigger place." Tony said.

Charity looked at him. "True. Something with a nice big yard for bain and the baby to play in."

Tony agreed. "So, maybe we should buy a house?"

"Sounds like a plan to me." Charity said. Then she looked at Bain. "What do you think Bain?"

Bain barked in response, then he affectionately licked Charity's cheek.

"It looks like we are house shopping."


	54. Chapter 54

Tony and Charity spent the next couple of weeks searching for a house. They found one that they fell in love with and after the inspections, they signed the paper work and the house was theirs. This process took them about a month. The house had three bedrooms, two bathrooms, a two car attached garage, a fully finished basement, a large kitchen with updated appliances, a nice sized living room, and a fenced in back yard. The back yard had some nice land-scaping and even a tree with a nice tree house. The house was also a couple blocks away from Gibbs' house.

This particular day was a Saturday and Gibbs and Abby were helping Tony and Charity move into their house. Abby was helping Charity unpack boxes, while Tony and Gibbs were bringing in the heavy stuff. Abby pulled a few things out of a box and noticed a picture fall to the floor. She picked the picture up and looked at it. It was of a Charity when she was about thirteen. Kelly was standing next to her. They were wearing matching sun dresses. They were white with a purple floral pattern, an A-line frame, wich fit tight up at the bust and waist and then flared out. Their hair was pulled back and curled and they were both wearing a strand of pearls. They also had white gloves on.

"Well, isn't this adorable." Abby said, holding up the picture for Charity to see.

Charity looked at the picture. She let out a giggle. "Where did you find that? I thought I'd lost it."

"It was just in all this stuff. It fell out." Abby answered.

"Wait, what picture?" Tony asked, coming over wanting to take a look.

"This one." Abby answered, handing Tony the picture.

Tony looked at the picture and then at Charity. "What were you two all dressed up for?"

"A real tea party at my grandmother's." Charity answered. "Once a month she and a few of her friends would get together and have tea. Mom always made us get dressed up and go. Kelly loved it, but I hated it."

"Why did you hate it?" Tony inquired. "You looked adorable."

"That would be part of the reason. All of her friends thought we were adorable and would pinch our cheeks and make a fuss over us. That's why Joanne would have us over. She loved having her friends make a fuss over her two granddaughters."

Gibbs walked over and looked at the picture. He remembered how Shannon would take all kinds of pictures of the girls and send them to him. He had hundreds of pictures of Charity and Kelly. Whenever he was gone, Shannon would practically document the girls' entire lives in pictures, so that it was like he didn't miss a thing. Whenever he would get the pictures, Gibbs would show them to his buddies and pretty much brag about how wonderful his daughters were.

After a while, they group got back to work. Charity was in the master bedroom, unpacking some boxes, when she found an old picture. She picked it up. It was of a young teen-aged boy. He was probably about fourteen or fifteen. He was wearing a prep school uniform, glasses, and a silly hair cut that sort of resembled the Justin Beiber hair. After a while Charity realized that this was a picture of Tony.

"What are you looking at?" came Tony's voice from the doorway.

"Oh nothing. Just a picture I found." Charity answered.

"Ooh, is this an embarrassing one of you when you were a kid?" Tony teased. "Perhaps a naked baby picture?"

"Nope, I've hid every embarrassing and/or naked baby picture where no one will ever find them. Of course if anyone does find them, I have it booby-trapped so you wouldn't want to go near it." Charity replied.

Tony walked in the room and stood behind Charity. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. He kissed her cheek and then looked at the picture. "Wait a second. That's an embarrassing picture of me."

Charity giggled. "I think you were adorable."

"You're just saying that."

"Hey, when I was a teenager, I had a thing for nerdy guys." Charity teased.

"I was not nerdy." Tony replied.

"Well, whatever you wanna call it, you were adorable."

Just then, Bain came bounding in the room and jumped up on the couple, catching them off guard and knocking them over on the bed. Charity grinned and let out a laugh. She then reached her hand out and scratched Bain's ears. Tony looked at the dog. "You have got to stop knocking us over, Bain." He spoke to the dog. Bain had made it a habbit of jumping up and knocking them over.

Charity grinned. "He's just being a big baby." Charity replied. Then she looked back at the dog. "Aren't you? You're just a big ole baby. You just want attention. Now whose a good boy?"

Bain barked and panted. Then he leaned over and licked Tony's face, affectionately.

"Believe it or not, this isn't the oddest threesome I've ever walked in on." Abby said, standing in the doorway.

Charity laughed and Tony pushed Bain off of them. Then he sat up. "You just had to go there. didn't you?" Tony asked looking at Abby.

Abby grinned, but didn't say a word. Then Bain walked over to her and jumped up on her. Abby scratched the dog's ears. "You're such an awesome dog."

Bain responded by licking Abby's face.

After the group finished things up, they ordered pizza and sat down to enjoy it. When they finished eating, Gibbs and Abby left. Abby gave Tony and Charity a hug and scratched Bain's ears. Gibbs gave Charity a hug and kissed the top of her head, then he and Abby were gone. Tony, Charity, and Bain were all alone.

Tony grinned at Charity. "Alone at last." He then pulled her close and kissed her deeply. Then he scooped her up into his arms and carried her up the stairs to their bedroom. Bain followed them up. Tony laid Charity on the bed and kissed her some more. They undressed each other. Tony took off Charity's bra and threw it across the room, Bain brought it back, sitting beside the bed, waiting.

Tony looked over at Bain. He took the bra from the dog's mouth and laid it on the floor. Then he spoke to Bain. "This is some private time." Then he pointed to the door. Bain obdeintly walked out of the room and out of the doorway. Once he was outside of the room and Tony was otherwise occupied, Bain laid down just outside the open doorway and watched. Tony looked up after a few seconds and saw that Bain was watching. He got up and shut the door.

Charity giggled. "You don't like an audience?" She teased.

Tony sighed and shook his head. He walked back over to the bed and laid down next to Charity. He pulled her close and kissed her. Then they spent the next few hours making love on and off until they fell asleep.


	55. Chapter 55

A couple of weeks later, Charity hooked Bain up to his leash and headed out the door. She shut and locked the door behind her. She and Bain headed down the front walk, Bain walking a little ways in front of her, alert and looking around. As they reached the beginning of the sidewalk, Charity happened to notice a black car parked across the street.

The car appeared to be fifteen years old and it had obviously seen better days. Charity had never seen the car in the neighborhood before. She looked at it and noticed that there was someone sitting in the front seat, looking back at her. A shiver went down Charity's spine, but she and Bain continued on their walk.

Charity wasn't too worried. Damen was in jail and would be for quite a long time, so it couldn't be him. The man also looked American, so he most likely wasn't one of her enemies from overseas. She also reassured herself that she was a highly trained Marine and Bain wouldn't stand for someone to attack her.

Charity shook off the strange feeling that the person in the black car had given her. She and Bain continued to the dog park. They walked around the park for a couple of hours before heading back home. When they arrived, the black car was gone. Charity entered the house cautiously, though there were no signs that the house had been broken in to.

When they entered the house, there was nothing amiss. Bain showed no signs that there was something wrong and being as dogs have a better sense of hearing and smell, Charity relaxed. Charity reached down and unhooked Bain's leash. Then she headed up the stairs, feeling a bit tired, and laid down in bed. Bain followed her and laid down next to her in Tony's spot.

Charity woke up a couple of hours later, Bain's wet nose in her face, his dog breath blowing into her nose. Charity reached a hand out and pushed his snout away. Bain looked at her with sad eyes. "Don't give me that look." Charity spoke to him. "Your breath stinks. If my breath smelled like yours, you wouldn't want it blowing in your face."

Bain just looked at her. While he couldn't speak and he didn't bark, his eyes said everything. Charity just laughed and scratched his ears. Then she rolled out of the bed and headed for the bathroom, Bain following her and waiting outside the bathroom door. After she was finished in the bathroom, Charity headed down to the kitchen and started working on dinner.

After about twenty minutes, the front door opened and Tony was walking into the kitchen. He walked up behind Charity and wrapped his arms around her waist. He kissed the side of her neck. "Hello beautiful." He greeted her.

Charity giggled. "Hello. How was work?" She asked.

"It was a slow day." Tony answered. "Just catching up on case reports. How was your day?"

"Pretty uneventful." Charity answered. "Took Bain for a walk and then took a nap."

"That must have been nice, taking a nap." Tony teased.

"Eh." Charity replied, with a chuckle.

Soon dinner was ready and they were sitting down to eat it. After they finished eating, Tony and Charity got into comfy clothes. Charity popped a bag of pop corn and Tony put in a movie. As Charity was walking into the living room after making the popcorn, she happened to look out the window. The black car was back across the street.

"Something wrong?" Tony asked, looking up at Charity, concerned that she had stopped in the middle of the living room.

Charity mentally shook herself. "No, everything is fine." She answered. "Just a pregnancy thing." She then walked over to the couch and sat down by him.

Tony wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. He kissed the top of her head and then pushed play. Bain laid down at their feet. Tony and Charity ate the popcorn and watched the movie. When the movie was over, they headed up to bed and fell asleep. Bain slept at the end of the bed on the floor, keeping a silent watch over his masters.

The next week passed by. Everyday, Charity noticed the black car setting across the street. It would always set in the exact same spot and there was always someone in the front seat. Charity thought about telling Tony, but she figured that he would probably notice, being a trained investogator. That and she figured it was probably nothing.

On this particular day, Charity was setting in the living room on the couch, looking through a list of baby names on the internet. That's when she heard a knock on her front door. Without thinking about it, she looked out the window and saw that there was no one setting inside the black car across the street.

Charity grabbed a gun she kept close by and headed for the door. She looked through the peep hole in the door. Standing on the other side was a very young man. He couldn't have been more than seventeen or eighteen. Charity felt herself relax slightly. She tucked the gun into the back waistband of her jeans and then opened the door.

"Hello." She greeted him. "Can I help you with enything?"

"Hi." He greeted nervously. "Are you Charity Gibbs?"

"Depends on whose asking."

"My name is James Leroy Renolds." He said. "My mother was Jane Renolds. She passed away just a couple of months ago."

"I'm sorry for your loss." Charity replied.

"Thank you." James said. "But that's not why I'm here."

"Then why are you here?" Charity asked. "Are you the one that's been sitting in that black car across the street?"

"Yes." James answered. "I...looked you up shortly after my mother died. I've been working up the nerve to find you and once I found you...I had to work up the nerve to approach you. I'm sorry if I've caused you any alarm."

"What are you doing here, James? Why was it important for you to look me up?" Charity asked.

"You're my sister." James answered.


	56. Chapter 56

Shortly after James dropped the bomb, Charity had him in her car and they were on their way to NCIS. It's not that she found it impossible to have a little brother, or that James wasn't telling the truth, she just needed to know for sure. "So, how old are you James?" Charity asked.

"Twenty." James answered. "I'll be twenty-one in a few months."

Once he revealed his age, Charity let out an internal sigh of relief. At least she knew that her dad hadn't cheated on her mother. Of course, doing the math, she had to have been the first woman Gibbs had been with after Shannon had died. As she drove to NCIS, Charity glanced over at James. He had dark hair and bright blue eyes, the same eyes she and her father had. "So, what did your mom tell you about Dad?" Charity asked.

"Well, she said that he was a Marine. She had met him not long after he lost his wife and youngest daughter. It was about six months after they had died."

"Shannon and Kelly." Charity said.

"Who?"

"Shannon was my mother and Kelly was my little sister." Charity said. "The wife and daughter Dad lost."

"I see." James said. "I'm sorry."

"Thank you. So, what else did she say about Dad?"

"She said that he was getting ready to ship out and would leave the day after they met." James answered. "They had a one night stand, that resulted in me. It took her a while to find him, but when she did he was remarried. She didn't want to cause problems in his marriage."

Charity let out a small laugh. "That marriage was doomed to fail just as the other two were."

"He remarried three times?"

"Yeah." Charity answered. "So, what made you decide to look me up and not Dad?"

"Well, Mom told me that he died a few years ago, but she did tell me that I had an older sister."

Charity nodded. "Dad's alive."

"He is?"

"Yes." Charity answered. "Not long after my mom and Kelly died, he joined NCIS and became a federal agent."

"That's great. Are we going to see him?"

"First we are going to see Abby." Charity said. "It's not that I don't believe you or anything like that, but I have to know for sure."

"What do you mean?" James asked.

"You'll find out when we get there."

Soon they arrived at NCIS. They were in the elevator on the way down to see Abby. They stepped off the elevator and walked into the lab. They found Abby sitting at her desk reading her email.

"Abby." Charity called.

Abby looked up and smiled. Then she got up from her chair and practically ran to Charity and pulled her in for a hug. "Charity!" Then she saw James standing behind Charity. "Who is he?"

"His names is James Renolds." Charity answered. "I need you to swab his cheek and run his DNA against Dad's looking for a familial match."

"What? Why?" Abby asked.

"Abby, please, just do it?"

Abby let out a small sigh. "Okay." She then grabbed a cheek swab and walked over to stand in front of James, who was the same height as Gibbs. "Open up. I promise this won't hurt a bit."

James opened his mouth and Abby swabbed his cheek. Then she began to work her magic with Major Mass Spec. and before long she had the results. She looked at the screen unable to believe her eyes. "No way."

Charity looked at the screen. It was all right there in front of her, James was her little brother. Before Charity could really react, Abby was. She jumped up and hugged James. "This is so exciting!"

James looked stunned and looked at Charity. "She's a hugger." Charity said. Then she turned her attention to Abby. "Abby, stop hogging my brother."

Abby let go of James and stepped away. Charity stood in front of James and then pulled him in for a hug. "I'm excited."

"When do I get to meet, Dad?" James asked.

Charity pulled back and looked up at her brother. "Hold on. You stay right here. I'll be right back." Charity then sprinted for the elevator. Once inside the elevator, she pushed the button for the squadroom floor. The elevator stopped and the doors opened. Charity stepped off and headed straight for her father's desk.

Gibbs looked up. "What's going on Baby girl?" He asked.

"Elevator talk now." Charity answered.

Then she and Gibbs headed for the elevator. Tony looked at the elevator as the doors closed. He felt a little ignored. "What in the world?"

Ziva was laughing. "She getting tired of you already, Tony?"

Tony gave her a look. "No." Was all he could think to say.

Ziva just laughed. "Come on Tony, a woman can only take so much from you."

_Charity and Gibbs..._

As soon as they were on the elevator, Charity pushe dthe button to stop it. "What's going on baby girl?" Gibbs asked.

"Do you remember a woman named Jane Renolds?"

"Yes." Gibbs answered.

"Did you have a one night stand with her?"

"I don't believe that's any of your business." Gibbs replied.

"Well, there's proof you did."

"What are you talking about?"

"You have a son. I have a little brother." Charity answered. "Jane was his mother."

"Where is he?"

"Abby's lab." Charity answered. Then she pushed the button and the elevator began to move. It stopped and the doors opened. The father and daughter stepped off the elevator and headed to Abby's lab. They found Abby and James sitting and talking. They both looked up. James stood up.

"Dad, this is James, your son." Charity said. Then she turned to James. "James this is our dad."

Charity then gestured for Abby to come with her, thinking that her dad and brother needed a moment alone. _My brother! I have a little brother!_ Charity thought excitedly. She and Abby headed for the elevator and were heading up to see the rest of the team.

"How exciting is this?" Abby asked. "I mean you have a little brother!"

"I know." Charity said. "I thought that Kelly was my only sibling and now it turns out that I have a little brother."

The elevator doors opened and they both stepped off. "You know this reminds me of a joke I heard once where an Amish man and his family go into the mall. The father sees this old woman step into the elevator and the doors close. When they open back up this young attractive blond steps off. Then he looks at his son and says, _Go get your mother._" Tony says. "I mean first you get on the elevator with your dad and next you get off with Abby."

Charity glared at Tony playfully.

"So, what was the big emergency that you had to come up here and ignore me and get your dad?" Tony asked.

"I have a brother." Charity answered.

"What?" Tony asked, his eyes wide.

"I have a little brother. A half brother." Charity answered.

"You mean Gibbs has a son?" Ziva asked from her desk.

"Yes." Abby answered. "He's in my lab with Gibbs right now."

"We have to go see him." Tony said, starting to get up from his desk.

"Oh no you don't." Charity said. "The poor kid has been shocked enough. I mean his mother told him that Dad was dead."

"Wait, how old is he?" Tony asked.

"Twenty. He'll be twenty-one in a few months." Charity answered.

_Gibbs and James..._

"So, you're my dad." James said, not really sure of what to say.

"And you're my son." Gibbs replied. Gibbs looked at the young man standing in front of him. He had dark hair and blue eyes. The eyes were the same as his, Gibbs eyes. As he looked at the young man, he could see so much of himself, as when he was the same age.

The two let the silence surround them for a moment. Then Gibbs spoke up. "What do you do?" Gibbs asked.

"I'm a full time student." James answered. "I'm studying criminal justice."

Gibbs nodded. "Do you have any hobbies?"

"I like to fish and build things from wood." James answered. "I really like working with my hands."

Gibbs smiled. "Maybe you could come and help me and your sister work on the bpat I'm building in my basement."

"I'd like that." James replied. "Do I have grandparents? Mom's parents died before I was born."

"You have a grandfather." Gibbs answered. "You grandmother died when I was fourteen."

"I'd like to meet him." James said.

"I'm sure he'd like to meet you, too."

Silence once again filled the air. Then Gibbs spoke up. "So, how is your mother?"

"She died a couple of months ago. It a drunk driver." James answered.

"I'm sorry." Gibbs replied. "You have a place to stay?"

"I've been sleeping in my car." James answered.

"You can stay with me." Gibbs said. "That is of course if your sister doesn't fight me for you."

James chuckled. "Would she really do that?"

Gibbs nodded. "She loves taking care of people and she's been dreaming of having a younger sibling again."

"She told me about Kelly." James said. "And Shannon. I'm sorry."

"Thank you." Gibbs replied.

"So, is there anyone else in the family? Any aunts or uncles?"

"No." Gibbs answered. "I was an only child."

James nodded. "Where's Grandpa live?"

"Stillwater, Pennsylvania." Gibbs answered. "Where I grew up."

"Sounds like a really small town." James replied.

"It is." Gibbs answered. "Your grandpa owns the general store there."

"That's cool." James replied. "So, there's absolutely no other family?"

"My team." Gibbs answered.

"What?" James asked.

"Just some of the other people that work here." Gibbs replied.

"Can I meet them?" James asked.

"You think you can handle it?" Gibbs asked. "They're...something else."

"I would like to." James answered.

"Alright, let's go."


	57. Chapter 57

Gibbs and James rode on the elevator in silence. It soon came to a stop and the doors opened. Gibbs stepped off and James followed him over to a group of desks. One desk was setting empty, another desk had a gorgeous dark-haired woman with beautiful brown eyes. Another desk had a man with pale skin, brown hair, and light eyes. Abby was standing by his desk. Then he noticed Charity sitting in a chair behind the last desk, a tall men with brown hair and wearing a suit standing behind her rubbing her shoulders. They were all looking back at him.

Abby walked over to them and hugged Gibbs and then hugged James. "This is so awesome." She said. Then she took James by the hand and led him over to the middle of the group. "So, Gibbs is having you meet the rest of the family?" She asked.

"Yeah." James answered, nervously.

"Okay, well let me inrtoduce you." Abby said. She took him by Ziva's desk first. "This is Ziva David. Ziva this is James."

Ziva stood up and shook his hand. "It's nice to meet you, James." Ziva said, smiling.

"It's nice to meet you, too." James replied, smiling nervously.

Then Abby led him over to McGee's desk. "This is Timothy McGee. McGee say hello to James."

McGee stood up and shook James' hand. "It's good to meet you."

"Good to meet you, too." James replied.

Abby then took James over to Tony's desk. Before she could make the introductions, Tony was already reaching his hand out to shake James' hand. "Anthony DiNozzo, but you can call me Tony."

"Okay." James replied, shaking Tony's hand.

Charity stood up and hugged her brother again. "I'm so happy that you found us." She said. Then she pulled away and a realization hit her and she looked at Tony. "Our baby has an uncle now!"

"You two have a baby?" James asked. "Boy or girl?"

Charity grinned. "We have a few more months to go before we find out."

"You're pregnant?" James asked. "So, I'm going to be an unle?"

Charity nodded. Then she hugged him again.

_Later that day..._

James had gone to stay with Gibbs and Tony and Charity had gone over and they'd had dinner together. Then Charity and Tony had gone home. Tony was laying in bed while Charity was in the bathroom brushing her teeth. She finished getting ready and then walked into the bedroom and laid down next to him. Bain was already sacked out on the floor.

Tony pulled Charity into his arms and kissed her. Charity smiled at him and snuggled up as close as she could. "So, today was pretty exciting." He said.

Charity let out a small laugh. "Yes. I just can't believe that I have a brother."

Tony chuckled. "It is pretty wild." He agreed.

"The only thing I could have lived the rest of my life without knowing about this, is that my father had a one night stand." Charity said.

"Hey, he may be your dad but he's still a man." Tony replied.

Charity put a hand to Tony's lips. "Don't you say that. I really don't want to know anything like that about my father. I mean do you really want to know anything about your dad's sex life?"

"Okay, point taken." Tony replied. "Okay, lets just stop talking about this."

"I like that idea." Charity said. "What should we talk about then?"

Tony grinned at her and then pulled her lips to his for a kiss. Charity giggled, but did not pull away. She wrapped her arms around Tony and pulled herself closer to him. Before long, they were both exhausted and fell asleep, wrapped up in each other's arms. Charity fell asleep with a smile on her face. She had a wonderful man in her life. She was expecting her first child. She had wonderful friends and she had just found out that she had a brother. Life was wonderful.

**A/N: I hope you guys are enjoying this story. I've had the idea for a while for Gibbs to have a son. I just wasn't sure how to do it until this story.**


	58. Chapter 58

Over the next couple of weeks, everyone got to know James a little better. Gibbs helped him get an internship at NCIS. James' internship was with Abby, helping her out in her lab. Charity was sitting in the lab, having lunch with Abby and her brother.

"So, have you and Tony set a date yet?" Abby asked.

"Not yet." Charity answered.

"How can I help you plan your wedding when you don't have a date set?" Abby asked.

"You're a wedding planner, too?" James asked, amazed at how much Abby does.

"Not officially." Abby replied. "It's just something I have a gift for and I love to share it with my friends."

"I see." James replied.

"Seriously, you guys need to set a date." Abby said, turning back to Charity.

"I know." Charity replied. "If it weren;t for the fact that you'd kill me and I want Daddy to walk me down the asile, I'd tell Tony I just wanted to go to the court house."

"No way." Abby said. "That is forbidden. Besides, if you didn't have an actual wedding, you'd regret it."

"I know." Charity said. "And I do want to wear the pretty white wedding dress."

"What is it with you women, and wanting to get the big wedding?" James inquired.

"Oh no. I don't want a big wedding." Charity replied. "It would actually have a pretty small guest list. I hate being the center of attention."

"A woman that hates being the center of attention. Are there any other women like you whom, I'm not related to?" James asked.

Charity laughed. "I get it from Dad. He hates the spot light."

"And yet, you're marrying a man who loves the lime light." Abby replied.

"Don't they say that most women want to marry men like their dads?" James asked.

"Okay as far as that whole thing goes, he's enough like Dad to go with that stereotype, but different enough from him for it not to be creepy." Charity replied.

"I see." James said.

_Tony and Charity later that night..._

Charity sat snuggled up with Tony on the couch, watching a movie. Bain's head rested in her lap. When the movie ended, Charity looked up at Tony. "When do you want to get married?" She asked.

"When do you want to get married?" Tony countered.

"That is not an answer."

"I want to get married whenever you want to get married. If you wanted to go down to the court house tomorrow, that's what we'd do. If you want to have a big huge wedding and take a year to plan, then that's what we'll do." Tony told her. "I just want to marry you and for you to have the wedding of your dreams." He then kissed her forehead.

"I don't want a huge wedding, at all." Charity replied. "And Abby would kill us if we got married at the court house."

"True, she would." Tony said. "So,something in the middle then?"

"Yup." Charity answered. "I was thinking we could have a small wedding, family and friends. There's this little white chaple about three blocks away, that we could go to and have the wedding there and maybe have the reception here."

"That sounds good to me." Tony answered. "How soon do you think we could get this chapel?"

"I can call and find out tomorrow." Charity answered.

"Sounds like a plan." Tony said, pulling Charity in for a kiss.


	59. Chapter 59

Charity got up with Tony and called the chapel first thing. "Hello Little White Chapel." Greeted the woman over the phone. "This is Gina speaking, how may I help you?"

"Hi, I was wondering what dates you had open for a wedding." Charity answered.

"Well, we have two weeks from Saturday open and the second weekend in June." Gins answered. "Which one would you like?"

"Hold on one second while I check with my fiancee." Charity replied. Then she put the phone down and covered the mouth piece and looked at Tony. "Two weeks from Saturday or the second weekend in June?" Charity asked him.

_Later in Abby's lab..._

"Two weeks from Saturday?!" Abby shouted at Charity. "Today is Thursday! How am I supposed to pull together a wedding in that short amount of time?"

Charity put her hands on Abby's shoulders. "Calm down, Abby." Charity said. "I'm planning it, too."

"I know." Abby said with a sigh. "That's just a really short time period."

"I know." Charity replied. "But I know that we can do this."

"There's just so much to do." Abby protested. "There's flowers, cake, the dresses, the tuxes, the food, and everything."

"I know, but this is going to be a small and simple wedding. I know we can do this." Charity said.

"Oh and what colors do you want?" Abby asked. "What is your color scheme?"

"I honestly don't know." Charity replied.

"We have so much work to do." Abby said.

_In the squadroom..._

James stepped off the elevator. "What are you doing wandering out of the land of Abby?" Tony asked.

"She and Charity kicked me out." James answered. "Something about wedding plans. Did you two set a date?"

"Yeah." Tony answered.

Before he could say anything else, the elevator doors were opening and Abby and Charity were stepping off. "This is going to be impossible." Abby was telling Charity.

"No, it's not. We can do this." Charity said.

"It's going to be a lot of work."

"I'm assuming you guys are talking about planning the wedding?" Tony asked.

"Yes." Abby answered sounding frustrated. "And how in the world we are going to pull this off, I don't know."

"When is the wedding?" Ziva spoke up.

"Two weeks from Saturday." Abby answered. "It's insane to plan a wedding in that short of time."

"Not impossible." Charity countered.

"Okay, but you're going to have to commit yourself to this. Your every waking hour is going to have to be dedicated to planning this wedding." Abby told her.

Charity gave Abby a salute. "Got it."

Abby rolled her eyes. Then she grabbed Charity by the arm and started dragging her back towards the elevator. "We have to get started. This is Abby's wedding boot camp."

"Well, congratulations Tony." Ziva said. "I'm happy for you both."

"You're all invited by the way." Tony said. "I've sent you all emails with the date, time, and address."


	60. Chapter 60

The next day, Abby let herself into Tony and Charity's house at five in the morning. She walked up the stairs and headed for their bedroom. She opened the door and picked up a whistle she had around her neck and blew it really loud. Tony opened his eyes and sat up quickly.

"What in the..." He began.

Charity sprang up from bed, still half asleep and stood at attention. "I'm up Sergeant." She mumbled.

Tony reached over and gently shook Charity. "Honey, you're not in boot camp anymore. That's been a long time."

Charity became more aware. Then she looked at Abby. "What the hell are you doing here this early?"

"I told you, this is Abby's Wedding Bootcamp. We have way too much work to do to make this wedding perfect." Abby replied. "Now get up and get dressed, Charity. Tony you can stay in bed."

Tony laid back down in the bed. "Okay, you two have fun." He said, rolling over and closing his eyes.

Charity leaned over and smacked the back of his head. Then she walked over to her closet and grabbed out a pair of jeans and a tshirt. Then she walked into the bathroom and got dressed, brushed her teeth, and then brushed her hair out and pulled it back into a ponytail. When she walked back out, Bain had climbed up into her spot in the bed and had his head laid on her pillow.

Abby grabbed Charity by the arm and drug her from the room and down the stairs. Charity barely had time to slip on her shoes and grab her purse. Then they were out the door and in Abby's car. "Where are we going?" Charity asked.

"We have several places to go." Abby answered. "First we are going to go to this wedding shop. They have all kinds of decorations and what not. Then we are meeting up with Katie at a dress shop where we are going to find your dress. After that, it's lunch time. Then we have an appointment with a florist."

"That's a lot." Charity spoke.

"Tomorrow we audition DJs for the reception." Abby added. "Then the next day, you, Tony, and me are going to do a cake tasting. Then we meet with a caterer, after the cake tasting."

"And let me guess, we'll be doing something everyday until the wedding?" Charity asked.

"You got it." Abby answered.

"So, where will we be holding the auditions for the DJs?" Charity asked.

"My lab." Abby answered.

Charity nodded. After an hour car ride, the woman arrived at their first destination. They looked through the decorations and found things that would be perfect. Then Abby was rushing them out to head for the dress shop.

Abby was soon parking the car in the parking lot of the dress shop. She and Charity stepped out and headed for the door, where Katie was waiting for them. Katie greeted Charity with a hug, and then because Abby is a hugger, Katie and Abby hugged. Then eth three women walked in and met with the consultant. Then she pulled a bunch of dresses for Charity to try on.

Charity tried on the first dress and stepped out in it. "How do I look?" She asked.

"I like it." Katie answered.

"Me, too." Abby agreed.

"I like it, too. I just don't love it."

"Next." Abby said.

Charity tried on a few more dresses, ranging in style, fabric, and cut. She slipped into a dress that looked like it came straight out of the forties. It came down to just below her knees, with a sweet heart neck line, capped sleeves, and a slight fish tail shape at the bottom. The dress hugged her curves and showed off the slight bulge in her stomache that she was developing.

Charity walked out of the dressing room and modeled the dress for her friends. "What do you two think?" She inquired. "I love it."

"Gorgeous." Katie agreed.

"And you have that glow. I think this is your dress." Abby replied.

"I think you are right." Charity said. "I don't want to take it off."

"Well you're going to have to take it off. I need some grub." Katie replied.

"Sounds good to me." Charity said, as her stomache let out a growl.

Charity changed back into her clothes and paid for the dress. Then the three women headed out to grab a bite to eat. Once they were finished eating, they headed to the florist. They picked out the proper floral arrangements and then they were finished for the day.

**A/N: The picture of the red dress that you will see next to this story, is the dress that I have made Charity's wedding dress. Of course, you just have to picture the dress in white.**


	61. Chapter 61

The next day, Charity sat in Abby's lab, Abby on one side and Katie on the other. Abby had a list and there was a line of DJs standing outside the door. The first DJ walked in. He was wearing baggy sweat pants with a matching jacket and a tshirt underneath. He also had huge gold chains around his neck.

"Yo Yo, I'm DJ Fresh." He announced himself.

"No, you're DJ gone." Charity muttered. "Next."

"You didn't even let me give you a demonstration of my skills." He protested.

"What music do you play?" Abby asked.

"Rap and Hip-hop." He answered.

"Not right for my wedding." Charity replied. "So, next."

The next DJ was wearing black skinny jeans and a black tshirt, both covered in splashes of neon colored paint. He also wore a glow stick around his neck. "What music do you play?" Abby asked.

"Techno. I specialize in raves." He answered.

"Next." Katie declared.

The next DJ came in and looked like he was dressed for a Halloween Party in a Vampire looking costume. "You're out." Charity said. "Next!"

The next few DJs came through, none of them right. After they had interviewed, twenty DJs, they had almost given up. That was when a young man walked in, wearing a nice Tuxedo, his hair combed nicely. "My name is Dean." He said.

"What kind of music do you play?" Charity asked.

"I mostly play Jazz. I especially love the songs by the Rat Pack." He answered. "But I'm willing to throw in any other songs that you would like. I'll do rock, but it has to be real rock, like Def Leoperd for example." Dean answered.

"We have a winner." Charity declared. "You've got the job."

"Thank you." He said.

Abby then handed him a piece of paper. "This has the information you'll need for the wedding."

"Thank you." He replied and then walked out.

"Now how do we tell the others that they don't get the job?" Abby asked.

"Like this." Katie answered, standing up. She walked to the door and looked at the other DJs. "We've found someone. You can all go home now." Then she shut the door and returned to her seat.

"So, Charity." Abby began.

"Yes?"

"We have some more decisiions to go over for the wedding." Abby replied.

"Okay." Charity said, wishing that they were done. "Like what?"

"Like, whose your maid of honor?" Abby answered Charity's question with a question.

"Yes, I've been wondering that, too." Katie replied.

"I...uhm..." Charity mumbled.

"Now if you're afraid of hurting anyone's feelings, don't be." Katie said. "I'm sure Abby will get over it when you pick me."

Charity went to open her mouth, but Abby spoke before she even had the chance. "Who says you're the maid of honor? How do you know she'll pick you? If any of us deserves to be the maid of honor, it's me."

Katie rose from her seat and went to stand in front of Abby. "What makes you think you deserve it?" She asked. "I deserve it."

"I'm planning the wedding and I've known Charity longer." Abby replied.

"So, what I've been through all kinds of shit with Charity." Katie said.

Charity took the opportunity to slink out of the lab and head to the elevator. She pushed the button and the elevator began to move. The doors opened and she headed into the squadroom. Tony looked up from his desk and smiled at her. "You get a weekend pass from Abby's Wedding Boot camp?" He teased.

"I escaped." She answered, walking over to him. "Now hide me."

"Why?" Tony asked.

"Because, I don't know how long it will take for Abby and Katie to realize I'm gone." She answered.

"How did you escape?" Ziva asked, her curiosity piqued.

"Well, see I haven't picked a maid of honor yet and they were kind of fighting over which one of them should be my maid of honor." Charity answered.

"You haven't picked your maid of honor yet?" Tony asked.

"Have you picke dyour best man yet?" She asked.

"Touche." Tony replied.

"Why haven't you decided?" Ziva asked.

"Well, Abby is like a sister to me and we've been friends for a while. She's really helped me through some really hard times in my life with her bubbly personality. Katie is also like a sister to me and she and I have literally been through hell and back together. I can't pick." Charity answered.

"That does make it sound like a hard decision." Ziva agreed.

Just then the elevator doors opened and Abby and Katie were stepping off. "There she is!" Abby declared.

"And don't you dare try to run Gunny." Katie added.

"Shit." Charity muttered under her breath.

"Which one of us is it?" They asked in unison.

Charity thought for a moment then it hit her. _This is my wedding and I can do whatever I want._ She thought to herself. "I'm not picking either one of you." Charity answered.

Both women looked dejected. "What?" Abby asked.

"I'm picking both of you." Charity clarified.

"Can you do that?" Katie asked.

"I can do whatever I want. I'm the bride. So you're both my maids of honor."


	62. Chapter 62

Time passed and it was now four days before the wedding. Abby, Charity, and Katie were working on pulling some of the decorations together at Tony and Charity's house, when there was a knock on the door. Charity got up to answer it and found her soon to be father-in-law on the other side.

"There's the beautiful bride!" He greeted.

Charity smiled and wrapped her arms around the man and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "How are you?" She asked.

"I'm wonderful." He answered, kissing her cheek. Then he pulled back and Charity stepped aside for him to enter. They then walked into the dining room where Abby and Katie sat working on some wedding favors. "What are you ladies working on?" He asked.

"Just some last minute things for the wedding." Charity answered.

"Everything for this wedding is last minute." Abby said. "I mean, it's going to be an amazing wedding, but it could have been even more amazing if you'd have given me at least six months to plan."

"Abby, I didn't want a big huge fancy wedding. I hate that stuff." Charity countered. "Besides, I just want to be married. If it weren't for wanting to make everyone else happy, we would have just gone to the court house."

"Oh don't give me that." Abby replied. "You know if you didn't at least do this that you would regret it."

"I know." Charity said.

Senior took the break in the conversation to change the subject. "So, who is this beautiful creature?" Senior asked, walking over to Katie and taking her hand in his and placed a kiss on it.

"I'm Katie one of Charity's maids of honor." Katie answered, a smile on her face.

"And I'm the other maid of honor." Abby added.

Charity watched Senior with a smile on her face. _Tony is so much like his dad...Of course I can never tell him that._ Charity thought to herself. She walked over to Senior and placed an arm around his shoulders. "You can't pick up a bridesmaid until the actual wedding day." She teased him.

Senior grinned at Charity. "Oh, but why do I have to wait?"

"Tradition." Charity answered.

Just then the front door opened and then closed. "Honey, I'm home." Tony announced as he walked in the door.

Charity walked over to him and met him with a kiss. "Hi." She greeted.

"Hey, you have a few more days until the honeymoon." Abby said.

Then Tony looked up from Charity and saw Abby and Katie, then he saw his father. "Hey, Dad. You're a little early."

"Well, I wanted to be here and offer my assistance. I've been involved with the planning of a few weddings." Senior replied with a wink. "That and I wanted to give you guys my gift early."

"You didn't have to get us anything, Dad." Tony replied.

"But I wanted to." He said and reached into the breast pocket of his jacket. He pulled out a large envelope and handed it to his son. "This is a special occasion and I wanted to make sure you had an extra special gift."

Tony opened up the envelope. He pulled out a key and two plane tickets. He read the information on the tickets. "Two round trip tickets to Venice, Italy."

Charity's eyes widened and she took the tickets from Tony's hands and looked at them.

"For your honeymoon." Senior said. "The key is to the family house in Venice."

A huge smile lit Charity's face. "I'm so excited." Then she wrapped her arms around Senior and gave him a big kiss on the cheek. "Oh, thank you! Thank you!" She told him.

Senior smiled and hugged Charity back. "If I'd have known that I'd get this reaction from you, I would have given you the tickets sooner." Senior teased.

Charity pulled back and smiled. Then she realized that it was four days until the wedding. "I have to pack." She said. "This is so exciting. I've always wanted to go to Venice." She gave Senior another kiss on the cheek and then kissed Tony, before running up the stairs to pack.

Tony and his dad moved into the other room. "Thanks, Dad." Tony told senior when they were alone.

"You'll also be flying first class." Senior told him.

"Dad, you really didn't have to do that." Tony said.

Senior held up his hand to stay his son's protests. "I know that I haven't been the best father. I know that I screwed up a lot when you were a kid. I want to make up for that."

"Dad, this isn't..." Tony began.

"I know buying you guys plane tickets to Italy, isn't going to make up for it. I know that buying things for you, isn't going to fix everything and make up for all that I did, but this is how I want to start it. I want to be a part of your life. I want to get to know Charity and come to think of her as the daughter I never had. I want to be the part of my grandchild's life. I want us to be a family." Senior told Tony. "What do you say, Son?"

"I say that sounds like a great idea." Tony replied. Then the two Anthony DiNozzos hugged.

_The next day..._

Tony and Senior were standing at the tailor's getting the last minute adjustments done on their tuxedos. Charity was shopping with Abby and Katie. "So, what are the girls shopping for?" Senior asked.

"I have no idea." Tony answered. "I'm sure it's something for the wedding."

"So, what made you two decide for the quick wedding?" Senior inquired.

"We just decided to." Tony answered. "No real reason."

Senior nodded. "Have you two decided on a name for my grandchild yet?" Senior asked. "Are we going to have an Anthony DiNozzo III?"

"I don't think we will." Tony replied. "I think Charity might want to name him something different."

Senior nodded. "What are you going to do if it's a girl?"

"I have no idea." Tony answered. "But we won't have to worry about that. DiNozzos don't have girls."

_The girls..._

Charity, Abby, and Katie walked around, looking through the racks of _Frederick's of Hollywood._ Charity wanted to find something special for the honeymoon. "Why do you want to find anything to wear?" Katie asked. "I mean it will only be on for like five seconds. Wouldn't it just be easier to not where anything?"

Charity grinned. "I like to make him work for it from time to time."

"Good point." Katie replied.

"It is always good to make the man work for it." Abby agreed.

Charity found a few things she liked. Then she and the other girls, headed for the check out and bought the items. Before heading back to Tony and Charity's house they grabbed lunch. When they did arrive home, Tony and his dad were in the kicthen.

"What are you two up to?" Charity asked.

"Making dinner." Senior answered.

"It smells wonderful." Charity said.

Tony turned around and saw that Charity was holding a bag in her hand. He read the name on the bag. "Is that a Frederick's bag?" He asked.

Charity grinned. "Yes, but you don't get to see what's in it until the honeymoon."

"Seriously, you two need to get a room." Abby said.

"We have every room in this house." Charity countered. "So, you're all in our room."

Abby rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Just remember, we have work to do."


	63. Chapter 63

It was now two days before the wedding. Charity had taken a few things and was staying with her dad until the wedding. Bain was of course keeping Tony company and sleeping in Charity's spot at night. Senior was staying in the guest bedroom. James was also staying over there, giving Charity some alone time with their father.

Charity was sitting on thw dining room table with Abby and Katie. They were going over last minute wedding plans and making sure everything was ready for the big day. Charity had told Abby that they had to have everything finished that day, because the day before the wedding, she was going to spend with her dad.

They finally finished everything around midnight. Then Abby and Katie left, leaving Charity alone with her dad. She sat down hard on the couch, next to Gibbs. She let out a sigh and leaned her head back. "You went through boot camp once. This should be nothing for you." Gibbs teased his daughter.

"Yes, but it was Marine boot camp, not Abby's wedding boot camp." Charity countered. "Serg wasn't near as hard on me as Abby."

Gibbs smirked and pulled Charity to him so that her head rested on his shoulder. He kissed the top of her head. "What do you want to do tomorrow?" Gibbs asked her. "I should say later today."

Charity grinned. "I think I wanna pretend to be a kid again tomorrow." Charity answered.

Gibbs chuckled. "Alright, what does that entail?"

"Well, some time at the park." Charity began to explain. "You push me on the swing set, we get some ice cream, we play catch. Then we come home and watch a Disney movie. Then we finish the night by you reading me _Green Eggs and Ham._"

"I think that is a good idea." Gibbs replied. He kissed the top of her head again. "No matter what, you're always going to be my baby girl."

Charity wrapped her arms around her dad. "I know and I'm fine with that."

The father and daughter, stayed cuddled up on the couch for a while and soon fell asleep. They woke up when the sun shined through the windows on their faces. Gibbs made them a breakfast of bacon and eggs. They ate in a comfortable silence. Once tehy were finished, Charity did the dishes. Gibbs headed to his room and slipped into a tshirt and jeans. Charity went to her old room and did the same. Then she pulled her hair back into a pony tail.

They then hopped in Gibbs' car and were on their way to the park. When they arrived, they headed straight for the playground. Charity hopped on a swing and Gibbs began to push her. They were both laughing and smiling. After a while, they went over to a vendor and bought hot dogs. They sat down and ate their hot dogs. Then they had ice cream. After their fun day at the park, they headed back home to watch _Snow White._

They did a few more things that they hadn't done since Charity was a kid. Then it was bed time and Gibbs was reading _Green Eggs and Ham_ to Charity. "_I am Sam. Sam I am...I do so like green eggs and ham! Thank you! Thank you, Sam I am._" Gibbs read the book from beginning to end. Then he kissed his daughter on the forehead.

Gibbs walked out of the room, his finger on the light switch as he looked back at the bed. "Good night, baby girl." He told her.

"Good night, Daddy." She replied. "I love you."

As Charity spoke to him, Gibbs pictured her as the little six-year-old girl, he tucked into bed, holding her teddy bear and calling him in to chase the monsters from under her bed and in her closet. "I love you, too Baby girl." Gibbs then turned off the light and was out the door.

_Tony..._

Tony had spent the day with his soon to be brother-in-law and Senior. He was now laying in bed, Bain laying beside him in Charity's spot. Tony looked over at the dog. "Don't get used to sleeping up here." He told Bain. "Charity will be back after tomorrow."

Bain just stared at him. Tony reached a hand over and scratched Bain's ears. Then he let out a sigh and looked over at the picture on his nightstand. It was the one he'd kept looking at while Charity had been deployed for those four months. Tomorrow she would become his wife. Then they would be off to their honeymoon in Italy. He was still amazed that his dad had been able to afford such a gift, but he was excited and so was Charity.

Tony soon fell asleep, dreaming about the next day...well more like the next night when they would arrive in Italy. Since Abby's wedding boot camp, Tony and Charity hadn't been intimate. So, he was really looking forward to the honeymoon.


	64. Chapter 64

Abby headed to Gibbs' house, Katie with her. When they arrived, they found Gibbs in the kitchen making breakfast. "Where's our blushing bride?" Abby asked.

"In bed." Gibbs answered.

"Still?" Abby asked. Then she was making her way up the stairs and to Charity's room. She opened the door and sure enough, Charity was sound asleep in bed. Abby rushed over and jumped in the bed. "Wake up! It's your wedding day!"

Charity's eye flew open, then she was tackling Abby. "It's me! Charity, it's Abby!" Abby said.

Charity stopped and looked down at Abby as she had her pinned beneath her. She slowly moved away. "That is a good way to get yourself killed. You don't sneak up on a Marine like that."

"I'll remember that for next time." Abby replied. "Now, come on. Gibbs is making breakfast. Then we have work to do."

Charity rose from the bed and headed down the stairs, Abby with her. Charity sat down at the dining room table as her father sat the plate down in front of her. "When is Pappy going to get here?" Charity asked.

"He should be here in about another hour." Gibbs answered, sitting next to Charity to eat his own breakfast.

"So, I've already been by your house today, and the backyard is all set up for the reception." Abby told Charity.

"Wait, what time is it?" Charity asked.

"Eleven." Abby answered.

"That leaves only four hours to get ready." Charity said, feeling panicked.

"You've never taken very long to get ready." Gibbs replied.

"My hair takes two hours to do." Charity said. She started to get up.

"Sit down and finish your breakfast, young lady." Gibbs ordered. "Do you want your stomach to growl in the middle of the ceremony?"

Charity sat back down. "You have a point."

"Besides the wedding can't start without you." Gibbs told her.

Charity finished her breakfast and then hopped in the shower. After her shower, the group headed to the chapel where they started putting the decorations up. Then Charity the ladies slipped into the bridal suit to get ready. Doing hair and make up before changing into their dresses.

_Tony..._

Tony stood in front of a mirror in the groom's suit of the chapel. He had just slipped into his tux and was working on his tie. He was feeling nervous and was having trouble remembering how to tie it. Senior walked in. "Having a little trouble son?" he asked.

"I seem to have forgotten how to tie this stupid thing." Tony answered.

Senior walked over to his son and helped him out. "I did the same thing when I married your mother." Senior spoke as he fixed the tie. "I was so nervous, I could remember how to fix the tie either. I had her come in and help me. She hadn't wanted to, the bad luck and all, but she did anyway...well, there you go Junior. It's all fixed."

"Thanks, Dad." Tony replied.

"I wish your mother was here to see this. She'd be so happy. I know she'd love Charity." Senior said. "I guess she's with us in spirit."

"Yeah." Tony said, having to swallow around a lump in his throat. It was a happy day and yet it also reminded him of how much he missed his mother. _I wish you were here._ He thought. Then he felt like his mind were playing tricks on him as he thought he'd heard her voice in his ear. _I'm here and I'm proud of you. I love you._

"Are you alright, Junior?" Senior asked his son.

Tony mentally shook himself. "I'm fine. Just thinking about what Mom would say if she were here."

"I know she'd be proud of you." Senior replied. "She'd also be excited about being a grandmother."

_Charity..._

Charity stood in front of the mirror examining her reflection. Her firey locks cascaded down her back in curls. her hair was parted to the side and one side was pulled back in a clip which a blusher viel was attached to. Her makeup was simple, light blush on her cheeks, mascara (waterproof of course), eyeliner, and scarlet lips.

Charity and Katie were standing behind her, in matching red dresses. Their dresses were simple, strapless and flared out from the waist. Their hair was styled in curls and had headbands that matched their dresses. There was a knock on the door. "Is it safe to come in?" came Gibbs' voice.

"We're decent, Daddy." Charity called.

Gibbs walked in and looked at the women. All three turned to look at him. "Let's give you two some privacy." Abby said. Then she and Katie exited the room.

Charity stood up from her seat and looked at her dad. "How do I look?" She asked.

"Beautiful." Gibbs answered, walking over to his daughter. He pulled her in for a hug and kissed the top of her head. "There's just one thing missing."

"What's that?" Charity asked, pulling back.

Gibbs reached into the breast pocket of his tux. He pulled out a small black box and handed it to Charity. Charity opened the box and saw a familiar set of pearls with matching earrings. "Your mother would want you to have them." Gibbs told her.

Charity smiled up at him and wrapped her arms around him. "I love you, Daddy."

"I love you, baby." Gibbs replied, hugging his daughter back and having to fight off tears. He composed himself and then pulled back. "Here, let me help you put the necklace on."

Charity handed the necklace to him and then turned around so that he could slip the necklace on her. Once he'd finsihed, Charity put the earrings in and then turned to face her dad. "Now that I'm not missing anything, how do I look?"

"Stunning." Gibbs answered. "DiNozzo's going to have a heart-attack when he sees you."

Charity grinned up at her father. Then she stretched up and kissed his cheek. "I love you, Daddy. No matter what, you'll always be my number one."

Gibbs smiled at his daughter. He placed his hands on either side of her face and looked into her eyes. "No matter what, you'll always be my baby. I love you." Then he pulled her closer and kissed the center of her forehead.

There was a knock on the door and Abby poked her head in. "It's time. Are you guys ready?"

"Yup." Charity answered, having to swallow around a lump that had formed in her throat. Today she would become Mrs. DiNozzo and she and Tony would officially start their life together as husband and wife. She also saw this as the time when she would officially _leave_ her father and become one with Tony. It was bittersweet, but it is how life works. To keep herself from crying, Charity decided to focus on the sweet part of the occasion. She was marrying the man she loved, they were going to Italy for their honeymoon, and they were having a baby. It was wonderful.


	65. Chapter 65

Tony stood at the alter, his father at his side as his best man. It was one of the ways that they were trying to repair their relationship. The music started. Abby and Katie were walking down the asile side by side. Once they finished their walk and were standing at their spots, the music changed.

Charity stood at the end of the asile, her arm hooked through Gibbs' arm. They began to walk down the asile and Tony couldn't take his eyes off of his bride. _She looks so beautiful._ He thought, as his heart rate picked up. As Charity moved closer, Tony's heart kept speeding up. By the time Charity was at the alter, he felt like his heart was going to jump out of his chest.

_Charity..._

Charity linked her arm through her father's. Abby and Katie walked out in front of the, and took their places to the side of the alter. Then the music changed. "Showtime." Gibbs said.

Charity smiled. Then she and her father were standing at the end of the asile, then they were walking towards the alter. Charity didn't pay any attention to the people in the audience, she only had eyes for Tony. _He looks so handsome in his tux._ She thought. Then she remembered the first time she saw him in a tux, when they went to her grandmother's birthday party. She had told him that he looked sexy.

Soon, her walk with her dad came to an end. Gibbs turned to face his daughter. He pulled her in for a hug and kissed her cheek. "I love you." He whispered to her.

"I love you, Daddy." She whispered back and kissed cheek.

Then they turned, Gibbs let go of his daughter's hand. He shook Tony's hand and when Charity was standing by Tony's side, Gibbs took his seat. The minister began the ceremony. "Dearly beloved we are gathered here today, to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony. If there is anyone here with just cause why these two should not be wed?"

There was a pause and complete silence. Tony and Charity didn't know it, but Abby was giving everyone her version of _The Gibbs stare_, to make sure no one ruined the wedding she had put so much work into. Then the minister picked things back up. "Well, if there are no objections, we'll continue. Who gives this woman to be joined in marriage to this man?"

"I do." Gibbs answered, standing up.

"Thank you." The minister said and Gibbs sat back down. Then the minister continued, turning to Tony. "Anthony, do you take Charity to be your lawfully wedded wife, in holy matrimony, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Tony answered.

Then the minister turned to Charity. "Charity, do you take Anthony to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Charity answered.

"Now, at this time, Anthony and Charity have chosen to say their own vows." Then he told Tony and Charity to turn and face each other and join hands. Charity handed her bouquet to Abby and then turned to face Tony and hold his hands. "Anthony, procede."

Tony looked into Charity's eyes. "I never expected that getting shot and landing in the hospital would end up so well." Tony began, a playful smile on his lips. Charity had to supress a giggle. There was however, a chuckle that rippled through the audience. "But here we are, you looking even more beautiful than I could have ever imagined and making me happier than I ever thought possible. You have given me so much and I can't even begin to think of anything that I can give you that can compare to what you have given me. I know I'm not much, but I can start by giving you me and the rest of my life. I give you my love and support. i give you my ears to listen, my shoulder to cry on, my arms to hold you, and my heart to love you. I love you Charity, and I will spend the rest of my life doing everything I can to make you happy." Then his dad handed him the ring and Tony slipped it on Charity's finger.

Charity was having to fight back tears after Tony's sweet words. Then the minister told Charity to go ahead. She dabbed at the tears in her eyes and smiled at Tony. "Well, I don't know how I can follow that up, but I'll give it a try." She said, getting a chuckle from her groom and everyone else. "I never expected to fall in love with anyone. I used to think that I didn't deserve love and happiness, but then I met you. You brought so much happiness in my life and I feel like I have a permanent smile on my face, because of you. You have given me more than you will ever know and I can ever express in words how grateful I am for you. So, the best I can do is give you the rest of my life and all of my love. I will do everything I can to make you as happy as you have made me, for the rest of my life." Charity then took the ring from Katie and was slipping it on Tony's finger.

Abby was having to fight back her own tears as she watched the happy couple exchange their vows. _I always cry at weddings._ She thought. _It's just so beautiful._

"By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband in wife." The minister announced. Then he turned to Tony and gave him a wink. "You may now kiss your bride."

Tony grinned at Charity and lifted the small veil. Then he pulled her close to him and dipped her back and kissed her deeply. Charity wrapped her arms around his neck and grinned into the kiss. After a few minutes, Tony broke the kiss and grinned at his wife, before standing her back up, but still holding her close.

"I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. DiNozzo." The minister announced.


	66. Chapter 66

After the ceremony, everyone headed to Tony and Charity's for the reception. Senior walked up to his new daughter-in-law and pulled her in for a hug and kissed her cheek. "Welcome to the family." He told her.

"Thank you." She said and kissed his cheek.

Abby was still crying, when she walked up to them. "That was the most beautiful ceremony, I've ever seen." She said, hugging them. "I'm so happy for you guys."

When they broke apart, Charity looked at Abby. "Stop that. You're gonna make me cry again." She told her.

Abby pulled herself together and wiped the tears away. "Okay, I'm good now."

Just then, Katie came up. "Look who I found Gunny." she said, coming up with two Marines in their dress uniforms.

Charity recognized the men instantly. "I didn't think you two were going to be here." She said to the two men.

"We wouldn't have missed this for the world, Gunny." Corporal John Wills said.

"We've been through so much bad stuff together, we had to be here for the good." PFC William Big added.

"That and we had to meet the man who finally tamed you." John said, a sly grin on his face.

"Tony, this is the other half of my team." Charity said.

John held out his hand. "Corporal John Wills. It's nice to finally meet you."

"Yes, while we were deployed, the Gunny wouldn't shut up about you." William put in his two cents. "PFC William Big." He said.

"Nice to meet you, both." Tony replied.

After a while, the party was in full swing. Everyone was eating the meal and enjoying the music that was playing. Then it was time for Charity to have her dance with her dad. The song wasn't jazz nor was it by anyone from the Rat Pack, but it was a beautiful song.

Charity walked onto the dance floor on her father's arm. She put her hands on Gibbs; shoulders and he put his at her waist. The music came on and they started to move to it. Then Natalie Grant's voice came over the speakers, her song _I'll always be your baby._

_You were my first love, always there for me_

_You taught me how to walk and how to dream_

_God gave me your eyes_

_But it was you who taught me how to see_

_Now I can stand on my own_

_But I know you'll never let go._

Gibbs pulled Charity closer to him, hugging her while they danced. He kissed the top of her head. "I'm always here for you, baby girl. I love you." He whispered to her.

Charity hugged herself to her dad tighter. "I know. I love you, Daddy."

_I'll always be your baby_

_No matter how the years fly by_

_The way you love me, made me_

_Who I am in this world_

_I'm a woman now, not a little girl_

_Wherever this life takes me_

_I'll always be your baby_

_You are my hero and that will never change_

_You still can dry my tears, with just a smile_

_The one I've leaned on _

_From my first steps to walking down the aisle_

_Now there's another man in my life_

_But I know by the look in your eyes_

Gibbs burried his face in his daughter's hair, trying to hide the fact that he was fighting back tears. Charity could hear him sniffle and felt a tear fall into her hair. That was all she could take, she started crying.

_I'll always be your baby_

_No matter how the years fly by_

_The way you love me made me_

_Who I am in the world_

_I'm a woman now, not a little girl_

_Wherever this life takes me_

_I'll always be your baby_

_Your faith, your love_

_And all that you believe_

_Have come to be the strongest part of me_

_And I'll always be your baby_

The music came to an end, but Gibbs and Charity didn't let go for a little bit. "I love you baby girl." Gibbs said, fighting off his tears.

"I love you, Daddy." Charity said, through tears.

"I've always been proud of you."

"I know."

"DiNozzo's a good guy. I know you're going to be happy together. And you're going to be great parents."

Charity didn't say anything, she just cried. she composed herself and then she pulled back and looked up at him, he had tears in his eyes that he refused to let loose. Gibbs reached a hand up and wiped at her tears. "No need to cry." He told her.

"It's your fault." She replied, a small smirk on her face.

Gibbs put his hands on either side of her face and pulled her close, he kissed her forehead. "I think it's time for your first dance with your husband." He wiped his thumbs across her cheeks, getting rid of the last bit of tears, before letting go and stepping aside. He shook hands with Tony and then, Tony was standing in front of Charity.

He smiled at her and pulled her into his arms. "You okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine." She answered. "Hormones."

The music began to play. It was slow and easy, then the voice of Frank Sinatra was coming over the speakers.

_I'll be lovin' you, always_

_With a love that's true, always_

_When the things you've planned,_

_Need a helping hand_

_I will understand always, always_

"You look beautiful, Mrs DiNozzo." Tony told Charity a grin on his face.

Charity grinned up at him. "You don't look too bad yourself, Mr. DiNozzo."

"I believe there was a time when you told me that I looked _sexy_ in a tux."

Charity giggled. "Well, yeah that, too."

_Days may not be fair, always_

_That's when I'll be there, always_

_Not for just and hour, not for just a day_

_Not for just a year, but always_

"You know what I was thinking?" Tony asked Charity, a playful grin on his face.

"How sexy I am?" She asked.

"Well, yeah, but I bet you can't guess how sexy."

Charity grinned. "How sexy?" she asked.

"So sexy, that I think we should just sneak out of here and start the honeymoon early." Tony answered.

Charity giggled. "We can't do that. They'd miss us."

"Oh but why not?" Tony asked. "It's our reception."

"That's exactly why we can't leave yet." Charity replied.

"Okay, but as soon as we can, I'm carrying you out of here and having my way with you as soon as I can."

"I'm counting on it."

_Days may not be fair, always_

_That's when I'll be there, always_

_Not for just an hour, not just a day_

_Not for just one year, but always_

_Always_

_Alwaya_

_All the time._

The music ended and Tony pulled Charity in for a kiss. He broke the kiss and looked into her eyes. "I love you." He told her, a smile on his face.

Charity smiled back. "I love you, too."

The party continued and it was now time for the garter toss. A chair was brought to the center of the dance floor. Tony led Charity to it and helped her set down. Then he knelt down in front of her and slipped off her shoe. He grinned up at his wife as he slowly slid his hands up her leg and to the garter. He tickled her thighs a little, eliciting a giggle from her.

"Save it for the honeymoon and throw that garter already." McGee taunted.

"You're just jealous, Elf Lord." Tony called back and then he slid the garter off Charity's leg and tossed it over her shoulder. When he turned around he saw that the garter had landed on top of Fornell's head. They had decided to invite him since he was like family, the only one in the FBI, they liked.

Gibbs got a chuckle from the spectacle. Fornell reached up and pulled the garter off his head. "None of my ex-wives are here, so I have no idea who will catch the boquet and be your next wife." Gibbs teased.

"Very funny." Fornell replied.

"Alright, single ladies line up!" Charity called. Once they were all crowded, Charity turned her back to the women, she glanced over her shoulder and made sure that she was aiming right. Then she tossed the flowers over her head and turned around to watch the boquet land in her father's lap, just as she'd planned. "Now I really can call you Step Mother Forny." Charity told Fornell, a playful smile on her lips.

"You two planned this, didn't you?" Fornell accused Tony and Charity.

"I'm innocent." Tony replied.

"I'm not." Charity answered, a grin on her face.

"When you get back from the honeymoon, I'm going to punish you for this." Fornell told her.

Tony wrapped an arm around his wife. "You really don't have to worry about that Fornell." Tony said. "I can take care of that while we're gone."

Charity grinned. But before she could say anything, her dad was speaking up. "Okay, DiNozzo, she may be your wife, but she's still my daughter, so keep that kind of talk to yourself."

"Right boss." Tony replied.

Not long after, they cut the cake and shoving it in each other's faces. Once they cleaned up and had eaten their cake, it was time to leave for the airport. The car was already loaded up. Tony was getting into the driver's side and as Charity was getting ready to climb in, Abby and Katie stopped her.

Charity hugged her friends. "You guys have fun." Abby said. "And take lots of pictures to bring back and show me."

"Well, there might be some pictures we can't show anyone." Charity replied, a sly grin on her face.

"Oooh," Katie began, "Just remember I want all the dirty details when you get back."

"Hey, I told you before, I don't kiss and tell." Charity replied and then hopped in the car. Tony started the car and they took off. Before much longer, they were sitting on the airplane, and on their way to Italy.

Tony held Charity's hand up to his lips and kissed it. Then he leaned over and kissed her cheek. Then he whispered in her ear, "When we get to the house in Italy, I'm carrying you to the bedroom and throwing you down on the bed and I'm going to make love to you all night long."

Charity grinned over at her husband. "I like the sound of that. I don't think we can land fast enough."


	67. Chapter 67

_Twenty-four hours later..._

Tony and Charity lay curled up in bed, the covers a mess around them. Tony kissed Charity's forehead. "You know what I think?" He asked her.

"What's that?" Charity asked, grinning.

"I think while we are here and inside this house, I'm going to institute a no clothes policy." Tony answered.

Charity giggled. "You mean you really want to see me naked this whole time?" She teased.

"Very much so." Tony replied. "Your body is a temple and I plan to spend the rest of my life worshipping it faithfully."

Charity let out a laugh. "That has to be one of the cheesiest things you've ever said to me."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, but I like cheese." Charity replied, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him.

Tony grinned into the kiss. His hands ran over Charity's bare skin, slowly carressing her and appreciating her curves. Charity broke the kiss after a few moments. "You know what?"

"What?"

"You never told me how long we're going to be here. How much time did you take off of work?"

"How does three weeks sound?" Tony asked.

"That sounds wonderful." Charity answered, kissing Tony again.

"So, what do you think about us taking a Gondola ride later under the moonlight?" Tony asked.

"It sounds romantic." Charity answered. "Are you going to be spoiling me over this honeymoon?"

"Oh, I plan to." Tony answered, kissing his wife. "Do you have a problem with that?"

"Why don't I just let my lips do the talking." Charity replied, kissing him passionately.

_Back at NCIS..._

Ziva arrived to NCIS and sat down at her desk. McGee soon arrived after her. "It's very quiet without Tony." She observed.

"Yeah, it's nice." McGee replied.

The two shared a laugh. Then the elevator doors opened and a man with light brown hair stepped off and walked towards Tony's desk. "Who are you?" Ziva asked.

"Agent Stan Burley. I'm filling in while DiNozzo is out." He answered, sitting at Tony's desk. "Who are you?"

"Agent Ziva David." She answered. "And this is Agent Timothy McGee." She gestured to McGee.

"Nice to meet you two." Stan replied. "So, where is DiNozzo anyways?"

"He's on his honeymoon." McGee answered.

"He got married?" Stan asked. "When I met him, he didn't seem like the marrying type."

"Yes, well he found a woman crazy enough to marry him." Ziva replied.

"Well, good for him." Stan replied.

Just then, Gibbs walked in the room. Gibbs looked at Stan. "What are you doing here, Burley?"

"Good to see you, too Boss." Stan replied. "I'm standing in for DiNozzo while he's gone."

"Well, then you know what I'm about to say." Gibbs replied. "Gear up. We have a dead Petty Officer."

The team and their new substitute member, grabbed their gear and headed out with Gibbs. When they arrived at the crime scene, they began the work that they do best.


	68. Chapter 68

_Three weeks later..._

Abby ran off the elevator with James and Duckie behind her. "Are they here yet?" She asked, running over to Gibbs' desk.

"Not yet, Abs." Gibbs answered.

"McGee?" Abby asked.

"I've been tracking their flight for you. Their plane just landed not that long ago. They probably still have to get their luggage and everything." McGee answered.

"This is taking forever." Abby said. Then she began pacing.

Stan walked in off the elevator and looked at Abby, then he turned to Ziva. "What's going on with her?"

"The new Mr. and Mrs. DiNozzo are supposed to be getting back today. She is anxious to see them." Ziva answered.

"Yes, because the family will be back together." Abby added. "Our family is missing two members."

"Abigail, they'll be here before too long." Duckie said. "You just have to be patient."

"I know, but I miss them." Abby replied.

Just then the elevator doors opened and Abby turned around to see Tony and Charity step off. Abby ran over to them and pulled them into a group hug. "You're back! I missed you guys!"

"I missed you, too Abby." Charity replied.

Abby let go, knowing that they would want to see everybpdy else. The first person Charity had to see, was of course her dad. Gibbs stood up from his desk and opened his arms for his daughter. "Hey, Baby." He greeted her, kissing the top of her head.

Tony looked over at his desk and saw Stan sitting there, with an incredibly shocked look on his face. "Long time no see, Burley." Tony greeted.

"Yeah, you, too DiNozzo." Stan replied.

After Charity had finished greeting everybody, she walked over to her husband. "Hey Stan." She greeted Burley.

"You two got married?" Stan asked the happy couple.

"Yes." Tony and Charity answered in unison.

Tony then turned to his wife. "You two met before?"

"Yeah, I was kind of involved with a case that he and Dad worked back in the day." Charity answered.

"You two are married and Gibbs is okay with this?" Stan asked.

"Yup." Tony answered.

"I wasn't even allowed to hardly look at you when I met you." Stan said to Charity. "Let alone even think about you in any other way than Gibbs' daughter."

"Oh, that's not even the half of it." Charity replied. "I'm pregnant."

"Life makes no sense anymore." Stan muttered.

Abby interrupted the conversation. "So, how was Italy?" She asked.

"Wonderful." Charity answered.

"Did you guys do a lot of sight seeing?" Abby asked.

"Not a lot." Charity answered, a grin on her face.

"Did you take any pictures?" Abby asked.

Charity reached into her purse and pulled out a small envelope of pictures and handed them to Abby. Abby opened up the envelope and pulled out the pictures. She looked through them. "There's only ten pictures and in every one of them you two are standing in front of a different building kissing." Abby said.

"I told you we didn't do much sight seeing." Charity replied. "Plus those are the only pictures that anyone else can see."

"Hey, I don't wanna hear any of this." Gibbs spoke up from his desk.

Charity grinned at her father. "Daddy, how in the world do you think I got pregnant?"

"I don't care." Gibbs replied.

Abby then noticed that Charity was wearing an "I 3 Italy" tshirt that was rather large on her. "Why are you wearing a large and baggy tshirt?" Abby asked.

"My clothes don't fit anymore." Charity answered with a sigh.

Abby's face lit up. "Does that mean you no longer have a slight pooch and you now have a full blown baby bump?" She asked, practically bouncing up and down.

Charity sighed again and hung her head. "Yes."

Abby started to move her hand towards Charity's belly. Then she looked at Charity, a question in her eyes. Charity nodded and Abby began to rub her swollen stomache. "Oh my gosh! This is so exciting." Abby said, as she reached her other hand over and rubbed Charity's stomach with both hands.

After a few minutes, Charity grabbed Abby's hands and stopped her. "Okay, enough fondling my baby bump." Charity said. "Did Bain behave well for you while we were gone?"

"He was a perfect little angel." Abby answered, taking her hands back.

"Good." Charity replied. Then she leaned her head against Tony's shoulder.

"You ready to go home?" He asked his wife.

"Yes." Charity answered. "I think I need a nap."

"But you guys just got back." Abby began to protest.

Charity pulled herself from Tony and placed herself in front of Abby. Then she put her hands on Abby's shoulders. "We can have a reunion dinner tomorrow. I'm pregnant and very tired. I need a nap." Charity told her. "I promise we'll celebrate later. Okay? I still love you."

"Okay." Abby replied, pulling Charity in for a hug. "I still love you, too."


	69. Chapter 69

The next day, Tony returned to work. Agent Burley had left the previous night to return to his duties as Agent afloat. The team was filling out their case reports, and Tony decided to get caught up on what he missed.

"So, did you guys miss me while I was gone?" He asked Ziva and McGee.

"Not really." Ziva answered. "We even got more work done with you gone."

"That is not very nice, Miss David." Tony replied. "What about my favorite Elf lord? You had to miss me."

"Nope. It was nice not being called Elf Lord, Probie, McGoo, McGeek and any other name you can think of, for three weeks." McGee answered.

"I think Abby is the only one who missed you." Ziva added. "And that's because she misses everyone."

"You two are so funny...not." Tony replied.

Just then Gibbs entered the room. "Gear up. We've got a case." Gibbs announced.

The team grabbed their gear and headed in the elevator. "What about you, boss?" Tony asked. "Did you miss me?"

"Like a pimple on my ass, DiNozzo." Gibbs answered.

_Charity..._

Charity sat in the lab with Abby. "So, what'd I miss while I was gone?" She asked.

"Not much." Abby answered. "I went to Mexico. I had to take McGee with me."

"Why'd you go to Mexico?" Charity asked.

"They wanted me to teach a forensic science class, on the forensics of cold cases." Abby answered.

"That sounds interesting. How'd that go?"

"Well, the cold case they gave me for study was actually a hot case."

"Oh really?" Charity asked. "Are you allowed to say anything about it?"

"Well, the victim is a Mexican drug dealer, Pedro Hernandez. The case agent really screwed up the case..."

As soon as Charity heard the name Predro Hernandez, a sick feeling hit her in the pit of her stomach. "Abby." she interrupted.

"What?" Abby asked.

"Please don't dig any further into this case?"

A look of confusion came over Abby's face. "What? Why?"

"Please, Abby do it for me?" Charity asked.

"But I have to." Abby replied. "I mean, I know he was adrug dealer, but every death needs to be solved."

"Not this one." Charity replied. "Not his."

"Charity, I have to."

"Abby, I'm begging you to stop looking into this case." Charity countered. "Let his death remain a mystery."

"Charity, I have no choice. It is my duty as a forensic scientist."

Charity stood up from her seat and headed for the door. As she opened the door, she turned to look at Abby. "There's nothing I can do to persuade you?" She asked.

"Why don't you want me to look into his death, Charity?" Abby inquired.

"If you insist on looking, you'll find out why." Charity answered and then left.

A while later, Tony entered the lab and found Abby sitting alone, seeming to be debating with herself. "What's wrong?" Tony asked, sitting a box of evidence down on the table.

Abby sighed. "While you were on your honeymoon, I was asked to go to Mexico to teach a class on the forensic science of cold cases. The case that they gave me to study was the murder of Mexican drug dealer, named Pedro Hernandez. The case was actually hot and I was telling Charity about it and then she asked me to stop looking into the case."

"That's odd." Tony said, a look of confusion on his face.

"I know and I have to keep looking into it, but the look on her face when she asked me..." Abby said trailing off.

"I'll talk to her tonight." Tony said.

"Okay, well I'm going to stop for now and work on our current case. Pedro has been dead for years, he can wait a while longer."

**A/N: I've been wanting to do this for a while now. Just my thoughts on how this thing might have gone differently if Charity were in the picture. I hope you guys enjoy. Please read and review?**


	70. Chapter 70

Tony soon arrived home after his talk with Abby. He walked in the door and the house was quiet. He found his wife sitting in the living room, flipping through a scrap book. She looked up at him. "I thought you'd still be at work." She said.

"I would be, but I just had an interesting talk with Abby." He said, walking over and sitting down by her. "You wanna tell me why you asked her to stop workiong the cold case from Mexico?"

Charity sighed. She flipped to a page in the scrap book and plucked a news paper article from it. She handed it to Tony. Tony looked at the article and looked at it. It had a picture of Shannon and Kelly. Then there was a picture of Pedro. "Pedro Hernandez is the monster that killed them." Charity said.

"I can see why you wouldn't want his mirder solved." Tony replied.

"That's not the reason." Charity said. Then she pulled out another news paper article and passed it to her husband.

Tony looked at the article. It had a picture of Pedro and the title read _Murderer Found Dead__ in Mexico_. "I don't get it."

"The day he was killed, Dad was in Mexico. Dad killed him." Charity answered. "I can't let Abby find out that Dad did it." Tears welled up in Charity's eyes as she spoke.

Tony wrapped his arms around his wife and pulled her close. He stroked her hair. Tony knew Charity was right. Abby was too good and would find the truth. If Abby found the truth, everything would be ruined. Charity would be unhappy because her father would be in prison, which also wouldn't be good for Gibbs, he has too many enemies. Their child would be down one grandpa. Then all the cases Gibbs had ever worked on would be called into question and killers would be released from prison. They had to find a way to stop Abby.

_A while later at NCIS..._

Tony and Charity walked into Abby's lab. She turned around. "What are you two doing here?" She asked.

"You can't finish your work on the Hernandez case." Tony said. "You have to find some kind of excuse to stop it."

"I have to work on our case now, but when we finish it, I have to finish it." Abby replied.

Charity reached over and grabbed Abby by the shoulders. "You can't finish it."

"Why? Charity give me a reason why?" Abby asked.

Charity let go of Abby's shoulders and then grabbed her by the wrist. She dragged her out of the lab and to the elevator. Once they were on, she pushed the button and the elevator went dark and stopped moving. "Abby, you can't finish your work on the case."

"Why not?"

"Because the day that he was killed, justice was served and so was revenge."

"What?"

"Pedro killed my mother and my sister." Charity began. "And Dad got revenge."

"You mean?" Abby asked.

"Yes." Charity answered. "So, you have to find a way to stop it."

"I don't know how." Abby replied.

"What's the new evidence you uncovered?" Charity asked.

"The fracture pattern on the glass of the truck suggests that it was a long range shot rather than close up." Abby replied. "And while we were there, a woman drove up and tossed me a shell casing that was found on a ridge that's the right distance away."

"Was the woman a trained investigator? Was the shell casing found in the original investigation?" Charity asked.

"No." Abby answered.

"And it's been years that she's had it?"

"Yes." Abby answered.

"Then you can't use it." Charity said. "It's contaminated."

"Right. Let's find a way to discount every piece of evidence I've found." Abby said.

"Alright, let's go." Charity replied.

"We have work to do."

**A/N: When I finish this version, I will start on my next version. My next Tony and Charity fic will have Shannon and Kelly still killed, but Gibbs MIA and presumed dead. Charity as an NCIS agent, Mike Franks having been her mentor. Tony will have finished up two years with Baltimore and will have moved to working homicide in DC and he will have a case cross with NCIS. Well, I hope you guys are enjoyong this story and like the idea for my next one. Please read and review? I love hearing from you.**


	71. Chapter 71

A few days later, Abby was having a video conference with Alejandro Rivera. "So, Abby, what do you have for me?" He asked. "I can't wait to hear what you've found."

"I have to say that, unfortunately, I didn't find much." Abby replied.

"How can that be? You are the best." Rivera countered.

"The only thing that I could use in court, is that the fracture pattern in the glass indicates that the shot was from long range rather than close up." Abby answered.

"What other evidence did you find?" He asked.

"The contaminated kind. It wouldn't hold up in court."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Abby. I'm sure though, if you continued to work on it, you could find more." Rivera suggested.

"I'm sorry, I can't do that." Abby said. "I have too much work here to keep working on this old case."

"I see." Rivera replied. "Well, I hope that you will change your mind."

"I'm sorry, but there is too much work here for me to do." Abby answered. "I have to go now. We are actually in the middle of a case."

"Well, thank you for what help you've been able to give, Abby. I hope we can work together again."

Abby nodded and then ended the conference on her end. When she was done she looked up beyond the computer and smiled at Charity. "It's all over now." She said.

"I hope so." Charity replied.

"Why do you say that?" Abby asked.

"I think that there was a reason that was the cold case they gave you." Charity answered. "Like someone wanted it to come to the surface."

"But that may not be." Abby replied, wanting to be done with everything.

"It's a gut feeling, Abby." Charity countered.

"That means you have to be right. I know you inherited your dad's gut."

_Rivera shortly after the conference call..._

"So, did she find that it was señor Gibbs?" Paloma Reynosa asked her brother.

"I think she did." Alejandro answered his sister. "But she is saying that she can't use any of the evidence."

"I see." Paloma replied. "She's protecting him. She is very loyal to him."

"Then it appears we must take matters into our own hands." Paloma replied. "Otherwise our father's death will never be avenged."

"But how?"

"I have a plan, hermano."

_Charity later that night..._

Charity walked down the basement steps. Her father looked up from his latest project, a rocking chair. "What are you doing here, Baby?" He asked.

"I need to talk to you, Daddy." she answered.

Gibbs put his tools down and pulled out a stool for his daughter to sit on. "What is it?"

Charity sat down and looked at her father. "You know that when Abby came back from Mexico, she continued to work on the cold case that they had given her for that class?"

"Yes." Gibbs answered. "What about it?"

"Did you know what case it was?"

"No."

"The murder of Pedro Hernandez." Charity answered.

Gibbs controlled his reaction. He had never told his daughter about what he had done and he wanted to make sure she never knew. "What about it?"

"I had to stop her from working on it."

"Why?"

"Because, I knew she would find the truth. I knew she would find that you killed him." Charity answered, her blue eyes peircing through her father.

"How did you know?" Gibbs asked.

"I was fourteen, not stupid." Charity answered. "Mom and Kelly had just died and you were leaving me at Pappy's while you went on a trip to Mexico. Then I see in the newspaper that the monster that killed my family is dead."

"You've always been smarter than your old man." Gibbs told his daughter, walking over to hug her.

"I think you should be careful, though Daddy." Charity replied. "I feel like someone wanted this to come to the surface."

Gibbs pulled back and placed his hands on her shoulders. "I'm supposed to be the one worrying about you."

Charity smiled up at her father. "You've worried about me all my life and I've worried about you for just as long." She replied. "It comes with the territory."

Gibbs kissed her forehead. "I love you, Baby girl."

"I love you, Daddy."


	72. Chapter 72

Gibbs and the team were working a crime scene a few days later. The victim was a young female Gunnery Sergeant. She had long red hair and fair skin. She had a bullet wound between her eyes. She was posed, laying on her back, as if she were in a casket at her funeral. Her hands were folded over her chest, holding a Day of the Dead Doll.

"Whoever did this wanted to send some kind of message." Ziva observed.

The team collected their evidence and then headed back to NCIS. While Duckie performed the autopsy and Abby worked her magic on the evidence, the team began to look into the Gunny's past and anything that might lead them to her killer. The elevator doors opened and Abby was running into the squadroom.

"What is it, Abby?" Gibbs asked.

She held up an evidence bag that contained the Gunny's dog tags. "These dog tags have our victim's name, but not her service number."

"But there is a service number on them." Ziva protested.

"Yes, but it's not our victim's." Abby replied.

"Whose is it then, Abs?" Gibbs asked.

"Charity's."

Tony was already pulling out his cell phone and calling his wife.

_Charity..._

Charity was cleaning up in her and Tony's bedroom, when her cell phone vibrated in her pocket. She looked at the number and saw that it was Tony. She hit the accept button and put the phone to her ear. "Hi honey." She greeted.

"You're in trouble." He told her, sounding serious.

"Tony what's going on?" She asked.

"I'm not really sure, but we think there's somebody after you."

"What..." Charity began to ask and then she heard the door opening downstairs. "Are you walking in the front door?" She asked.

"No...I'm on my way." Tony said.

"Okay." Charity said, and then hung up the phone. She walked into the bathroom and lifted the lid off the back of the toilet. She reached in and grabbed the gun that she and Tony kept taped there. She then closed the bathroom door and stepped into the shower, pulling the curtain over, trying to keep the best cover she could.

She kept silent, listening to the sounds of her house. Of course it was hard for her to hear much, her heart was pounding in her chest and the sound carried in her ears. She wasn't sure how long she'd been there, it felt like an eternity. Then she heard the door to the bathroom open.

Charity held the gun, ready to aim it at whomever was in the bathroom. A hand wrapped around the end of the shower curtain and quickly pulled it back. "Don't shoot." came the familiar voice of her husband.

Charity laid the gun aside and flung herself into his arms. Tony kissed the top of her head and stroked her hair. "Are you alright?" He asked.

"Fine." Charity answered.

The couple walked down the stairs, where the rest of the team was. Gibbs looked at his daughter. "Are you alright, baby girl?" He asked.

"I'm fine." Charity answered, leaning on Tony.

Just then McGee walked in from the kitchen. He had on a glove and was holding a doll, just like the one they found on the dead Gunery Sergeant's body. "Looks like we were right." McGee said.

"Great." Charity muttered sarcastically.

"Come on, let's go back to NCIS." Gibbs said.

The group began to walk outside. Once they were out on thr front porch, Charity and Tony began to make their way down the steps, Tony holding Charity's hand. Charity stopped all of a sudden, a dazed look on her face.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Tony asked her, concern etching line into his face.

"I feel...a little dizzy." She answered. She blinked several times. "Everything's blurry." Then her eyes closed and she began to fall backwards.

Tony caught her. "Charity." He said, trying to rouse her.

Gibbs was instantly at her other side. "Baby girl, wake up."

After ten minutes, they were unable to rouse her. They ran her to the hospital.


	73. Chapter 73

Charity woke up to the whir od machines. She was sitting in a bed and was wearing a papery piece of clothing. She felt something hard and plastic under her nose. She soon realized that she was in the hospital. She opened her eyes and looked to her right. Tony was sitting there beside her.

He looked at her and a slow smile came to his face. "Glad you're awake." He said, leaning in and kissing her forehead.

"What in the world happened?" She asked.

"You passed out as we were walking to the car." Tony answered.

"Where's Dad?" She asked. She knew that she was a married woman now and she was happy that her husband was there. It was just that she had never woken up in the hospital without her father there.

"He went to get some coffee." Tony answered. "He'll be right back."

Just then Gibbs walked in the room. "Hey, baby girl." He said walking over to the other side of the bed. He bent down and kissed her forehead. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired and weak." She answered. "I hate it."

Gibbs mussed her hair. "It will get better." He said.

"Did the doctors say what's wrong?" She asked.

"Not yet." Tony answered.

There was a knock on the door and then a blond doctor walked in the room. "I'm glad to see you're awake Mrs. DiNozzo." She said. "I'm Dr. Riggs."

"What's wrong with me?" Charity asked. "Is my baby okay?"

"Your baby is going to be just fine. We did an ultrasound and everything is fine with your baby." Dr. Riggs answered. "You have a condition known as Pre-eclampsia. It's high blood pressure in a pregnant woman."

"Is it serious?" Tony asked, concerned for his wife and unborn child.

"Everything should be fine." She answered. "Most women respond fine to the treatment."

"What's the treatment?" Charity asked.

"All you have to do is relax and avoid stress. I'm also putting you on bed rest for the remainder of your pregnancy."

"Yeah, that's gonna be easy." Charity muttered.

"I'm keeping you overnight for observation, but you should be okay to leave in the morning."

"Thank you Doctor." Gibbs said.

She nodded. "If you need anything, just push the button and a nurse will be right in." Dr. Riggs then left.

"Avoid stress, yeah that will be so easy." Charity said sarcastically. "I mean I've only got some crazy person after me."

"Don't worry about it." Tony said.

"You just leave everything to us." Gibbs added.

"Yeah, that's easy for you two to say." Charity replied.

Before anyone else could say anything, Abby was running into the room. "Oh my gosh! Charity, I'm so glad you're awake." She said as she hugged Charity. After a few minutes she let go. "So, what did they say was wrong?"

"I have high blood pressure." Charity answered. "I have to avoid stress and I'm on bed rest for the rest of the pregnancy. Which is another five months."

"I will help you relax." Abby declared. "I have a few family remedies that are sure to help."

Charity sighed. "I really hate this." Charity said. "How the hell am I supposed to relax?"

"We've already told you, don't worry and leave everything to us." Tony said. "You just don't think about anything and rest and relax."

"And as I said, that's easy for you to say." Charity replied.

_The next day..._

Charity was released from the hospital. Tony took her home. She slipped into her pajamas and then sat down in bed. Tony sat down beside her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. There were other NCIS agents in and outside the house, keeping watch over the house.

Charity sighed and rested her head against Tony's shoulder. Tony kissed the top of her hed and stroked her hair. "Would you like a massage?" Tony asked.

Charity looked at him, a question in her eyes. "What are you talking about?"

"I thought it might help you relax." Tony said. "Or I can get you something to eat..."

Charity put her finger to his lips. "Are you planning on waiting on me hand and foot or something?" She asked.

"Maybe." Tony answered. "I just want to keep you and our baby healthy. So anything you need me to do?"

"I don't need you to do anything." She replied. She snuggled up to him. "I don't want special treatment. I hate being treated like I'm made of porcelin or something."

Tony chuckled, wrapping his arms around his wife and kissing the top of her head. "You're going to get special treatment anyways." Tony replied. "You are not to lift a finger and I will take care of everything."

Charity giggled. "Even laundry and dishes?"

"Yes." Tony answered. "I can always hire a house keeper."

"Oh, hell no." Charity said. "I will not have some stranger come into my house and clean it. They would mess with everything."

"Calm down. It was only a joke." Tony said. "Just remember I will take care of everything."

"Alright." Charity said.

_Gibbs..._

Gibbs arrived home shortly after Charity had been released from the hospital. He walked into his house and headed down to the basement. He had finished the seat and back of the rocking chair he was making for Charity and had put them together.

Sitting in the rocking chair was a Day of the Dead doll. It had a folded up piece of paper pinned to thr front of it. Gibbs picked up the doll and plucked the paper off. He unfolded it to see that it was an old newspaper article. The article was about Pedro Hernandez's death.

_Charity was right. And now she may pay for it._ Gibbs thought to himself. He took the items to NCIS and brought them to Abby. When he walked in the lab, he found her looking at the other two dolls. "What is it Abs?" Gibbs asked.

She handed him a pair of the orange glasses that they used whenever they were looking for something under the special lighting. "Hit the lights." She ordered.

Gibbs turned the lights off and slipped on the glasses. Abby flipped on the special lighting and held it over the dolls. On the first doll was written the word _Revenge._ On the second doll found in Tony and Charity's house was written _Death._

Gibbs held out the doll he found in his house. Abby took the doll and held it under the light. The word _Family_ was written on the doll. "Where was this doll, Gibbs?" Abby asked.

"My house." Gibbs answered. "Charity was right."

"About what?" Abby asked.

"That somebody wanted the truth to come out." Gibbs answered and then held up the newspaper article.

Abby having her own gut feeling, ran the light over the article. This time a phrase was written on it. _She will die for you._


	74. Chapter 74

Shortly after Gibbs left the lab to go check on Charity, Abby decided to work on a hunch she had. She took and ran Pedro Hernandez's DNA through an international database, looking for a familial match. While she did that she called McGee and asked him to come down.

"What is it Abby?" McGee asked entering her lab.

"I need you to see if you can find any living relatives of Pedro Hernandez." Abby answered.

"Why?" McGee asked.

"Don't ask why McGee, just do it." Abby answered.

"Okay." McGee replied and got to work. He started working on the computer and had Ziva see if she could make a few calls and find out anything. After about thirty minutes, Abby's computer dinged. She had found a match. "What is it?" McGee asked.

Abby looked at her screen. "Alejandro Rivera is Pedro Hernandez's son." Abby answered.

_Gibbs..._

Gibbs arrived at Tony and Charity's house. All the agents that were posted there, were still in their positions. He headed into the house. He found DiNozzo in the kitchen, making a sandwhich.

"How is she?" Gibbs asked.

"Fighting this bed rest thing tooth and nail." Tony answered.

"She's always been like that." Gibbs replied. "She had the chicken pox when she was in third grade and she would climb out of bed and run around the house."

"I'm guessing that there's another reason you're here. Something happen with the case?" Tony asked.

"Someone is using Charity to get to me." Gibbs answered. "I came home today and there was a doll waiting for me. It had a newspaper article pinned to it."

"The article was about Hernandez's death." Tony guessed.

"Exactly." Gibbs replied. "All of the dolls and the article had a something written on them. The dolls said _Revenge, Death, _and _Family._ The article said _She will die for you._"

"This doesn't sound good at all." Tony muttered. "We can't tell Charity."

"No, she's already stressed out enough." Gibbs agreed.

The two men stood in the silence for a while, trying to think of what would be best for Charity. They wanted to keep her safe, but they had to also keep her healthy as well. They also had to keep the baby healthy as well.

"What are you two doing?" Charity's voice broke the silence that had filled the kitchen.

Tony and Gibbs jumped slightly, surprised by her sudden appearance. "What are you doing out of bed?" Tony asked her.

"I'm tired of laying in bed. I've been laying in bed since the hospital yesterday." Charity complained. "I hate laying around and not doing anything."

"You know what Dr. Riggs said." Tony replied.

"I know. It doesn't mean that I have to like it."

Just then Gibbs' phone rang. He looked at the screen and saw that it was Abby. He hit the accept button and held the phone to his ear. "What is it Abs?" He asked. He paused and listened for a moment while Abby went into her explanation of why she did what she did and how she did it. "Abby, just tell me what you found. I don't need to know how." Gibbs kept his expression blank as she explained what she had found. "Okay, good work Abs. Have McGee pick up a CafPow." Then he hung up.

"What is Dad?" Charity asked her father.

"Nothing for you to worry about." Gibbs answered.

"You know what stresses me out more than anything?" Charity asked, rhetorically. "It's when people don't tell me what's going on. That stresses me more than anything. That raises my blood pressure more."

"Baby girl, we just want to keep you and the baby healthy." Gibbs replied.

"We just want what's best for you and the baby." Tony added.

"Yes, but you don't have to walk on egg shells around my like I'm going to break at any moment. Not knowing everything makes it worse. Now I know you two love me and want what's best for me and the baby, but you two don't get to decide what's best. At least not without me." Charity said.

"Sometimes I forget how stubborn you can be." Gibbs replied.

"Isn't that the pot calling the kettle black." Charity countered. "Now tell me what the hell is going on."

Gibbs and Tony exchanged a look. "Nah! Stop it. No hesitating." Charity said. "No conferring with each other. Just tell me what's going on."

Gibbs and Tony both let out a sigh. Then Gibbs spoke up. "The reason they are after you is to get to me for Pedro Hernandez." Gibbs said.

"What did Abby call to tell you?" Charity asked.

Gibbs sighed. "Alejandro Rivera, the Mexican official who had Abby come to teach that class, is Hernandez's son."

"I knew there was a reason I didn't like him." Tony said.

"I knew that Abby getting that case had something to do with you." Charity added.


	75. Chapter 75

A month passed without incident. Of course, Charity's protection detail didn't end just because of the uneventfull month. On this particular day, Tony and Charity were on their way to the doctor's office for a check up. They were going to check Charity's blood pressure and do an untrasound. Hopefully they would be able to see if the baby was a boy or girl.

They arrived at the doctor's office safe and sound. They were soon sitting in an exam room. The doctor walked in and looked at Charity's chart. "Well, your blood pressure is going down. That's wonderful." He said. "Are you ready for the ultrasound?" He asked.

"Yes." Charity and Tony answered together.

The doctor set everything up. He squirted some of the jelly on Charity's stomache and then moved the wand over it. He stopeed when he found the baby. "Everything appears to be fine." He said.

"Is it my imagination or are we being mooned?" Charity asked the doctor.

"Yes we are." He answered. "Let me see if I can get the little one to turn around and show us if he or she is a boy or girl." He then began to poke at Charity's belly with the wand, trying to make the baby moved.

Tony and Charity watched the screen. The baby rolled slightly over, but they were unable to see the gender of the baby. "It looks like this is one stubborn baby." The doctor observed.

"Must take after you." Tony teased Charity.

"You can be pretty stubborn, too." She countered.

_A while later at Tony and Charity's..._

Charity was sitting back in her pjs in bed. She hated it, but she knew she had to do it to keep her baby healthy. Tony was in the bathroom, taking a shower. There was a knock on the door. "Who is it?" Charity asked.

"It's Abby." came the reply.

"Come in."

Abby opened the door and walked in. She practically ran over to the bed and hugged Charity before sitting down next to her. "So, am I having a niece or nephew?" She asked.

"Don't know." Charity answered. Then she looked down at her stomache. "Someone was a little too stubborn and didn't want Mommy and Daddy to find out."

Abby giggled. "What do you expect? The little jelly bean is half Gibbs and half DiNozzo." Abby replied.

"Jelly bean?" Charity asked.

"Well at the first ultrsound the baby looked like a jelly bean." Abby answered.

Just then the door to the master bathroom opened and Tony stood in the doorway, not wearing a stitch of clothing. "Hey, Charity have you seen...?" Tony began and then he noticed Abby sitting on the bed by Charity.

"Woa." Abby said, a mischeivous grin on her face. "Nice look Tony."

Charity covered Abby's eyes. "Hey my husband." She said playfully.

Tony went back into the bathroom. After a few minutes he came back out completely dressed. "You know Abby you could have told me you were coming over." Tony said.

"You were possibly going to find out the sex of the baby. How could I not come over?" Abby replied. "So, how's your blood pressure and is the jelly bean doing alright?" She asked turning to Charity.

"Jelly Bean?" Tony asked.

"The baby." Charity explained. "I'll tell you later." Then she turned back to Abby. "My blood pressure has gone down and the jelly bean is doing just fine."

"That's great." Abby said, excitedly. Then she looked at the time. "I have to be going back to the lab, but I'm glad that everything is going fine." She gave Charity another hug and patter her belly. "You stay strong little jelly bean." She said and then got up. She hugged Tony and then left.

A few minutes later, Tony's cell phone rang. It was Gibbs and he needed Tony to come in. They had a new development in the case. Tony gave Charity a kiss and headed out. Before he left, he made sure that the agents were at their posts.

Tony arrived at NCIS and walked over to his desk. He looked at Gibbs. "What's going on?" He asked.

"Rivera is here in the US." Gibbs answered. "It appears that he's not alone either."

McGee put up a picture on the plasma. It was of Rivera and a woman. The woman had long hair. "Do we know who she is?" Tony asked.

"Paloma Reynosa." Came the gruff voice of Mike Franks, as he stepped off the elevator. "She is the head of the Reynosa drug Cartel. She was also Hernandez's daughter."

"A brother and sister." Tony muttered. "Why didn't you just tell me this over the phone?" He asked Gibbs.

"Because I know Charity would have asked you about it and it would have caused her blood pressure to go up." Gibbs answered.

"She'll just ask me when I get home." Tony replied.

Mike looked thoroughly confused, but he kept silent.

Gibbs nodded. "True. She is pretty headstrong." He agreed. "How did the appointment go today?" Gibbs asked. "Are she and the baby fine?"

"Her blood pressure is going down. The baby is doing fine." Tony answered. "We got mooned."

Gibbs smirked. Before he could say anything, Mike spoke up. "Probie what in the hell is going on here? What the hell do you mean by baby and all this nonsense and why are you asking DiNozzo?"

"Charity married DiNozzo." Gibbs answered. "And I'm going to be a grandpa."

"I don't believe this." Mike said. "I have to talk to her myself. Where is she?"

"Home in bed." Tony answered.

"We should probably go over there to check on her anyway." Gibbs said.

The three men got in the car and headed out.

_Charity..._

Charity was sitting in bed when she heard someone moving around in the house. Her heart rate instantly spiked up. She jumped from the bed and was running to the bathroom when the bedroom door opened. A woman with long dark hair stood in her doorway, pointing a gun at Charity.

"Don't move." She ordered Charity.

Charity instantly froze. "Who are you?" She asked.

The woman smiled a reptilian smile at Charity. "My name is Paloma Reynosa." She answered. "Your father killed my father."

"Your father killed my mother and my sister first." Charity replied.

"Of your dear mama hadn't decided to testify against my father, she and your sister would still be alive." Paloma countered.

"Why are you here?" Charity asked, already knowing the answer.

"You know the answer." Paloma replied, as if she were reading Charity's thoughts. "I know you are a Daddy's girl. I can tell because I was one as well. Then my father was taken from me. I'm here for revenge for my Papa's death. I'm here to kill you."

Just then the sound of gun shots filled the house. The two women stood shocked for a moment. Then they looked into each other's eyes. Charity read exactly what Paloma was planning on doing in her eyes. Paloma's finger pulled the trigger back and fired the gun.

_Tony, Gibbs, and Mike..._

The three men soon arrived at Tony and Charity's house. They noticed that something was wrong. The agents outside the house were lying dead on the ground. They each drewq their weapons and entered the house. They were met immediately with guns in their faces from three goons.

Tony, Gibbs, and Mike didn't hesitate to open fire on the three men. A bullet hit Mike in the shoulder. Gibbs attended to his mentor when the other three men had been taken down. That was when they heard the sound of a gun being fired upstairs. Tony was running up the steps as quickly as possible to check on his wife.

"No you don't, Agent DiNozzo." came the familiar voice of Rivera.

"Out of my way." Tony said. "I will shoot you. I will protect my wife."

"You are too late." Rivera replied. "Revenge has been served. My father's death has finally been brought justice."

Tony pulled the trigger on his gun and brought an end to Rovera's rant. He continued up the stairs and to his bedroom. He saw Paloma Reynosa standing over Charity, her gun aimed at her head. "Drop it your weapon." Tony ordered.

Paloma turned around. "Oh look, the dutiful husband has come to rescue his wife and unborn child. How sweet." She said. "But you are too late."

"Drop it or I will shoot." Tony ordered.

"No, this way I can get you both." She replied, turning her gun to Tony.

They both pulled their triggers at the same time. Paloma fell to the floor, dead. Tony dropped his gun as her bullet had entered his shoulder. He ran over to his wife, forgetting for a moment about his injury. "Are you alright?" He asked.

"Not really." Charity aswered, holding her leg. "She shot me." She removed her hands to reveal the bullet would in her right knee.


	76. Chapter 76

Tony sat in his hospital bed. The nurses were supposed to be bringing Charity in soon. After another twenty minutes passed before they were wheeling Charity in the room. They put her bed right next to Tony's so that they could still be close. "If you two need anything just push the button and we'll come." One of the nurses said before leaving.

Tony reached his good arm over and stroked his wife's cheek. "How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Okay." Charity answered. "The pain killers they gave me suck. They can only use the weaker stuff."

Tony chuckled. Then he pulled Charity a little closer and kissed her forehead. "Is there anything I can do to make it better?" He asked.

"No." Charity answered. "How is your shoulder?"

"It's alright. I'm just glad you and the baby are okay." Tony answered, giving his wife a one-armed hug.

There was a knock on the door. It was a nurse. "You have some visitors." She said. Then she stepped aside as Gibbs brought Mike Franks in in a wheel chair.

"How are you feeling baby girl?" Gibbs asked his daughter.

"Okay." Charity answered.

"Baby doll," Mike began, " Everyone keeps telling me you married DiNozzo and are having his baby. What the hell happened?"

Charity chuckled. "Well, I was drugged when I met him." She said, her tone teasing.

"Oh, I see." Tony said, feining hurt feelings.

"Well, I was. I believe we were in this exact hospital together." Charity replied.

"What are you two talking about?" Mike asked.

"I was back from Iraq after surviving a bombing." Charity answered. "And Tony got shot in the ass."

Mike had to laugh here. "I bet that was interesting."

"There was a shortage of hospital rooms so they stuck us together." Tony finished the story. "You know I was drugged up, too."

"True." Charity agreed. "But you weren't the very first time we met. When you were being nosey."

Tony nodded.

Mike shook his head. Then he looked at Gibbs. "Probie how the hell could you let this happen? If I'd have had a daughter, I would have never let you date her let alone marry her and knock her up."

"You know my daughter too well. There's no controlling her." Gibbs replied.

"Damn right." Charity added.

Just then Abby was running in the room. "Oh my gosh! Are yous guys all okay?" She asked, as she hugged Tony, then Mike, and finally Charity. She didn't let Charity go once she had a hold of her.

"We're all fine Abby." Tony answered.

"How's the jelly bean?" Abby asked, patting Charity's belly.

"The jelly bean is fine." Charity answered.

"Good." Abby replied. "So, we still don't know if the jelly bean is a boy or girl?"

"Not yet." Charity answered.

Abby was still hugging Charity and rubbing her belly.

"Why do you get all the love?" Tony asked his wife.

Charity chuckled. "Because it's not just me." She answered, patting her swollen belly.

Ziva and McGee soon walked into the room. But before they could ask any questions, Dr. Riggs was walking in the room holding a chart. "Mrs. DiNozzo, I hadn't expected to see you in here at least not for a few more months."

"Things happen." Charity replied with a shrug of her shoulders.

The doctor looked around the room. She noticed that there were several people in the room. "We should have everyone clear out. I need to speak to you and your family alone." Dr. Riggs told Charity.

"This is the family." Charity replied.

Dr. Riggs nodded. "Well, your blood pressure was sky high when you came in here. I'm honestly surprised you were conscious. Now, I'm keeping you here for a couple of days and I'm completely cutting salt from your diet. You are also to only get up out of bed to use the bathroom. Everything else you have someone else help you. If you don't follow my orders this sondiction could get worse and even cause a premature birth. You got that?"

Charity nodded. "I can do that."

"Okay, good." Dr. Riggs replied. "Mr. DiNozzo, make sure she follows my orders."

"I will." Tony replied.

The doctor nodded and then left. "Even more restrictive bed rest. Great." Charity said, sarcastically.

"So, what did the doctors say about your knee?" Ziva asked Charity.

"Oh, that it should be fine. There shouldn't be any permanent damage." Charity answered.

Later that night, Tony and Charity were alone in their hospital room. Charity leaned over and kissed Tony's cheek. "You're my hero you know." She told him.

Tony kissed the top of her head. "I did what any good husband would do." He replied.

Charity snuggled up to him. "Best husband ever." She said, closing her eyes.


	77. Chapter 77

Time passed and it was now two weeks before the baby was due. Everyone was healed up. They still had no idea if the baby was a boy or girl. It was three in the morning. Tony was sound asleep next to his wife. Charity was having a hard time sleeping. For one thing, laying around and resting was all she'd been doing, but also she had these pangs in her stomache.

Charity rose from the bed and walked to the bathroom. As soon as she had finished, she turned to walk out the door when there was a squishing sound. She looked down at the floor between her feet. "Oh shit." She muttered.

Charity waddled out of the bathroom and over to Tony's side of the bed. She gently shook him awake. Tony reluctantly opened his eyes. He looked up at his wife. "Honey, what is it?" He asked, then he looked at the clock and saw how early it was. "Is something wrong?"

"The baby's coming." She answered.

"Are you sure?" Tony asked.

"My water just broke all over the bathroom floor." Charity answered. "So, yeah I'm sure."

Tony was now awake. He jumped up from the bed and grabbed a pair of pants and a tshirt. As soon as he was dressed, he and Charity were on their way out the door. Tony grabbing Charity's overnight bag on the way. Once they were in the car and on the way to the hospital, Tony pulled out his cell phone and dialed Gibbs.

"What is it DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked, sounding grumpy.

"The baby is coming." Tony answered.

"I'll see you at the hospital." Gibbs replied and hung up the phone.

Tony hung up his phone and then he sent a text to Abby that he'd had ready. Charity let out a cry of pain. Tony looked over at her worried. "Are you okay?" He asked.

Charity was breathing heavy. "I have another human being trying to come out of my body. What do you think?" Charity replied.

"Right. Sorry." Tony said, reaching over a hand to try and sooth her.

The car ride seemed like an eternity, but they were at the hospital. Tony was filling out the paper work and Charity was sitting in the hospital bed waiting for the epideral to kick in. Tony finished up the paper work and then he was right by his wife's side. "Is there anything you need me to do?" He asked, feeling really uncertain.

"Hold my hand." Charity answered as she was on the verge of another contraction.

Tony placed his hand in Charity's. He reached his other hand over to smooth her hair back. "Just remember what the doctor said. _Breath through the contractions_." Tony said.

"Well, he's obviously never given birth." Charity replied. Then the contraction ripped through her body and she let out a scream and squeezed Tony's hand hard.

Tony bent over as Charity squeezed his hand. Once the contraction was over, her grip lightened and she looked over at him. "I'm sorry." She told him, tears stinging at her eyes.

"It's okay." Tony said, leaning over to kiss her forehead.

There was a knock on the door and Gibbs was walking in. "How ya doin' baby girl?" He asked his daughter.

"In pain." Charity answered.

Just as Gibbs made his way over to the other side, Abby was bursting through the door. She was wearing skull pajama pants and a tshirt. Her hair was even down. "I didn't miss it, did I?" She asked.

"Not yet." Charity answered. That was when another contraction hit Charity and she let out a cry of pain.

A while later, the doctor soon entered the room. It wasn't Charity's usual doctor. It was actually Dr. Riggs. "Let's check and see what's going on." She said, then she gestured for Abby and Gibbs to stand back. She then pulled the curtain around and checked Charity out.

After a few minutes, she pulled the curatin back. "Alright, you're fully dialated. I need everyone but the expectant parents to clear out and head to the waiting room." She told Abby and Gibbs. As they were leaving a few nurses entered the room.

Once everything was ready and everyone was scrubbed up, Dr. iggs looked up at Charity. "Alright, Charity I need you to push on your next contraction."

Charity nodded. She felt the contraction coming and she leaned forward, still holding Tony's hand. Charity screamed as she pushed. Over and over again Charity pushed and cried out in pain. "Alright, one final push Charity." Dr. Riggs announced.

"I can't do this." Charity said, tears in her eyes.

"Come on Charity." Tony said. "You've run into burning buildings. You've stared terrorists in the eye. You can do this." He encouraged his wife. "And I'm right here with you. One more push and this is over."

"Come on Charity. We need you to push." Dr. Riggs said.

Charity nodded. She leaned forward and pushed with everything she had. She cried out in pain as she gave birth. Soon the cries of the newest edition to the family filled the air.

_In the waiting room..._

Gibbs and Abby sat in the waiting room, anxiously awaiting the arrival of the baby. Just then Duckie, Ziva, and McGee entered the room. James would have been there, but he had gone to visit his grandparents. "I see that the baby is not here yet." Ziva observed.

"Charity had just started pushing when we left." Abby said.

"That was about two hours ago." Gibbs added.

"This is exciting." Duckie said, sitting down next to Gibbs. "Being here when a new life comes into the world for a change."

"I can't believe that Tony's going to be a father." McGee said.

"Tony procreating, it is a scary thought." Ziva agreed.

"Hey, lay off of Tony." Abby said.

"Besides, the baby may take more after Charity." Gibbs added.

"We can only hope." Ziva replied.

Just then a nurse came in the waiting room. "Are you all here for the DiNozzo family?" She asked.

"Yes." Gibbs answered.

"The new parents are here to see you." She said.

They all followed the nurse to Charity's room. When they walked in, Tony's back was to them. Charity was laying in the bed, looking tired and sweaty. Tony turned around, a big smile on his face. In his arms was a little pink bundle. "Say hello to Emma Faith DiNozzo." He announced.


	78. Chapter 78

Not long after the group had enetered the room, the nurses were shooing everyone out, even Tony. They took Emma to the nursery to finish cleaning her up and give her her first shots. While the others were out in the waiting room, they helped Charity get cleaned up.

While they were in the waiting room, Gibbs clapped Tony on the shoulder. "Good job, DiNozzo." He told him.

"Thanks boss." Tony replied.

"She is beautiful, Tony." Ziva said to him.

"Thanks." Tony replied.

After a while a nurse came in and told them that it was okay for the group to return to the room. When they walked in, Charity was sitting up and wasn't all sweaty anymore. Her hair was down and brushed out. She even looked like she might be feeling a little better.

Tony walked over to his wife and kissed the top of her head. "How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Numb from the waist down." She answered. "You know ot all starts kicking in after she gets here."

A few more moments passed and the nurse returned bringing in Emma. She handed Emma to Charity. "If you need anything just let us know." She said, before leaving.

Charity looked down at the baby in her arms. She ran her finger down Emma's round little cheek. Then she kissed her forehead. Charity looked at her daughter. She had a head full of copper-colored hair. Her eyes were closed, so she couldn't see what color those were yet. Emma's little face was perfectly round and chubby. Her little nose was cute and adorable. Her little lips were pink and plump. She was absolutely the most beautiful thing Charity had ever seen.

Gibbs walked over to stand beside Charity's bed on the opposite side of Tony. He looked down at his granddaughter and was instantly reminded of the night Charity was born. Shannon had woken him up at three in the morning when her water broke. They rushed to the hospital and a few hours later, Charity was born. He remembered how happy he and Shannon had been.

Charity looked up at her dad. "You wanna hold her?" She asked.

Gibbs smiled, not smirked, but smiled at his daughter. "Give me that baby." He told her.

Charity grinned at her father and handed her daughter up to him. Gibbs took his granddaughter in his arms. "She looks almost exactly like you did when you were born." Gibbs told her.

"Yes, I know she has hair." Charity replied. "That and she's eight pounds."

Gibbs chuckled. He then kissed Emma's forehead.

Everyone stayed and visited a while longer. They all even passed Emma around. Everyone reflecting on their own inner thoughts as they held the new life. She finally landed back in Tony's arms before everyone left.

Later while Charity slept, Tony held Emma. He was walking around and looking down at her, the smile that had arrived on his face when she was born, had still not left. "You are the greatest thing that I have ever been a part of." He spoke softly to his daughter. "You and your mom are the greatest gifts in my life. I will do everything I can to be the best father to you." He then kissed her forehead.

"You're going to be a great dad." Charity spoke up.

Tony looked at his wife. "I thought you were asleep."

"I know." Charity replied with a grin. "Don't worry, I won't ruin your macho image and tell everyone about this." She teased.

Tony chuckled. "Okay." Then he put Emma down in the little bed they have at hospitals. He walked over to his wife and kissed her forehead. "I love you." He told her.

Charity grinned. "I love you, too."

Tony bent down again and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. For the first time in a long time, Tony had everything he ever wanted when he was a kid. He was part of a family. His family didn't stop with Charity, Emma, Gibbs, and Senior, but it also included Abby, McGee, Ziva, Duckie, and even Palmer. The family was disfunctional at times, but they were happy and it all somehow worked.


	79. Chapter 79

The next day, Tony and Charity were eating lunch while Emma slept. There was a knock at the door. Tony turned around to see his father. "Hey, there's the haapy new parents." He greeted with a smile.

"Hey Dad." Tony replied.

Charity looked up. "Hi." she greeted.

Senior walked in the room. "So, where's my grandchild?"

"She's asleep over here." Charity answered, gesturing to the clear plastic tub next to her bed.

"She?" Senior asked.

"Yes, you have a granddaughter." Tony said.

Senior walked over to the other side of the bed and looked down at the little girl in a white sleeper and a pink hat laying in the little bed. "You can hold her." Charity said, with a smile.

Senior reached down and lifted the little girl into his arms. "What's her name?" He asked.

"Emma." Tony answered.

Senior looked down at the baby in his arms. Even though he had pictured a grandson, he couldn't help but instantly fall in love with the girl in his arms. "She's beautiful." Senior said. "Just like her mother."

"Why thank you." Charity replied with a smile.

A few seconds later, Emma's peaceful looking face, turned into a frown as she began to cry. "What did I do?" Senior said.

Tony stood up from his seat and walked over to his father. He took Emma from him and held her close. "Hey, what's the matter with Daddy's little princess?" Tony spoke to her in a soothing tone. He started to walk around the room, gently rocking Emma in his arms and talking to her. After a few minutes she calmed down.

Charity watched with a smile as Tony took care of their daughter. Senior watched as well, a smile on his face. "She's going to be spoiled, isn't she?" Senior said.

"Oh yes." Charity replied. "And I think Tony's going to be the one spoiling her the most."

Senior chuckled. After a few more minutes, Tony walked back over to Charity. "I think she's hungry." Tony told his wife. "She keeps making that face, like she's sucking on something."

Charity held up her arms expectantly and then Tony haded Emma over. Then he gestured for Senior to follow him and the two men headed to the cafeteria while Charity fed Emma. They both grabbed some coffee and then sat down at a table.

"You're already a better father than I was, Junior." Senior told his son. "You're a great father."

"Thanks Dad." Tony replied, not sure what else to say.

"I'm proud of you, Junior." Senior spoke. "You've found a wonderful woman and have a beautiful new daughter. Family and love, that's the most important thing. I just wish that I would have realized that when you were younger."

Tony didn't know what to say. His dad wasn't normally like this. "Dad...I..." Tony began.

Senior just smiled at him. "I know that I haven't been the world's greatest dad, but I want to try to be better. I want to be a better father. I want to be a good grandpa."

"Thanks Dad." Tony replied, not sure of what else to say.

_Back at NCIS..._

Ziva and McGee sat at their desks filling out case reports. Ziva looked at McGee. "Have you ever thought about getting married and having a family?" She asked.

"Where's this coming from?" McGee asked.

"I was just thinking about it last night, looking at Tony and Charity and the happiness they have." Ziva answered. "And when I was holding Emma."

McGee nodded. "Yeah, I think it would be nice." McGee answered. "To have a wife to share my life with and come home to her and a couple of kids...someday. What about you?"

A fond smile crossed her face. "I really didn't see it in my future, but last night watching Tony and Charity with Emma, I think it would be nice...if I meet the right person." Ziva answered. "I hate to say this, but I'm actually a little jealous of Tony."

"I know what you mean." McGee replied. "Don't worry your secret is safe with me."

Ziva chuckled. Then she and McGee returned to work.


	80. Chapter 80

Charity had just finished feeding Emma, when there was a knock on the door. She turned to see Katie walking in the door wearing her service uniform. "Hey." She greeted Katie. "Come on in."

Katie walked in. "Abby called me." She said.

"What about your job at Quantico?" Charity asked.

"I talked to the base commander. He said I could come, on one condition." Katie replied.

"What's that?"

"That I bring back pictures." Katie answered, pulling out a camera. "He also told me to tell you that you need to stop by the base sometime and show her off."

Charity giggled. "I will have to do that."

"Alright, now smile for the camera, Mommy." Katie said, holding the camera up and then snapping the picture.

"Would you like to hold Emma?" Charity asked.

"I thought you'd never ask." Katie answered. She put the camera down on the table and holding her arms open.

Charity passed Emma to Katie.

"Gunny, she's beautiful." Katie said, looking at Emma. "I'm going to spoil you rotten." She spoke to the baby girl.

"Get in line." Charity teased. "There's her father and her grandfathers."

Katie chuckled. "Speaking of, where are they?"

"Well, my dad is at work and Tony and his dad are in the cafeteria. Emma was hungry so they gave us some privacy."

"I see." Katie replied. "So, Tony's spoiling her already?"

"Oh yes. She makes one little peep and he's picking her up and talking to her and rocking her." Charity answered.

"He change a diaper yet?" Katie asked.

"No, the moment he realizes that's why she's crying, he's handing her over."

Katie laughed. "I bet that's entertaining."

"Oh it is. He gets this look on his face and you know what's going on." Charity answered. "You'd think that since he's smelled decomposing bodies, that dirty diapers would be nothing."

"You know how men are." Katie replied. She looked down at Emma and noticed that she was getting ready to cry. "She's gonna start crying. What did I do wrong?"

Charity opened her arms and Katie passed Emma back to her. Charity gently rocked Emma in her arms and spoke to her in a soothing voice. "What's wrong with Mommy's little girl? It's all okay. Mommy's right here." Emma calmed right down.

"Motherhood looks good on you, Gunny." Katie told Charity.

Charity looked up at her friend. "Thanks."

A few more minutes passed and Tony and Senior were walking in the door. Tony walked over to the other side of Charity's bed. He bent down and kissed her lips.

"Let's get a picture of the happy family." Katie spoke up.

Tony bent and had his face next to Charity's. They both smiled as Katie snapped a picture. "You guys are so cute." Katie said. "I'm so happy for you." She then got a few close up pictures of Emma. "Welp, I'd better get back to the base."

"Okay, have a fun day." Charity said.

Katie bent down and gave Charity a hug, being careful not to squish Emma. "Congratulations. You guys make awesome parents. So happy for you both." Then she left.

Tony held his arms out for Charity to give him Emma. Charity passed their daughter over. "My little princess." Tony said, looking down at his baby girl.

_A few days later..._

Charity and Emma were released from the hospital. Charity had just stepped out of the bathroom after getting dressed. Tony was fiddling with the straps of the car seat, trying to fasten Emma in. "You have to be a rocket scientist to fogure these car seats out." He said, frustrated.

Charity giggled. "Would you like some help?" She asked.

"You can try." Tony replied, stepping aside.

Charity walked over and quickly fastened Emma in the car seat.

"Show off." Tony said.

"Maybe you don't have to be a rocket scientist, just a mother."

Tony glared at her playfully. Charity grinned and stretched up to kiss his lips. "You know you love me."

Tony grinned. "You know I do."

"Let's go home."


	81. Chapter 81

About a month later, Tony returned to work, having taken some time off to help Charity and to bond with his daughter. The night before, Emma had been up all night. She wouldn't let Charity and Tony get some real sleep. She had wanted to be held all night.

Tony walked over to his desk, holding his fifth cup of coffee from that morning. He sat down. "You seem tired, Tony." Ziva observed.

"Emma didn't sleep last night, so nobody slept last night." Tony replied, and then downed the last of his coffee. "Charity and I had to take turns holding her and walking around with her, all night."

"Sounds like she is spoiled, already." Ziva observed.

"Of course she is." Gibbs said as he walked in. "All the best little girls are. Gear up, we've got a dead Marine at Quantico." As the team all headed to the elevator, Gibbs stopped by Tony and handed him a cup of coffee.

"I'll refill it boss." Tony said.

"No, you drink it." Gibbs replied. "I need you awake today."

_Charity..._

Charity sat in the rocking chair her dad had made for her. She held Emma close as she fed her. She hummed softly, hoping that she could get her to sleep so she could take a nap. Soon Emma had finished feeding. Charity tossed the old rag over her shoulder and then held Emma up and patted her back. Soon Emma let out a large burp.

Charity then repositioned Emma, and was cradling her in her arms. She hummed softly and held her daughter close. Charity gently ran her finger over Emma's cheek. "I never knew I could love anyone so much after such a short time." Charity spoke to Emma. "But then I found out I was pregnant with you. I loved you more than anything then. Now that you're here, I love you even more. I would do anything for you. You are my sweet little girl, I love you."

Charity then resumed her humming. Everything she said to her baby girl was true. She had never imagined herself as a wife and mother, but now that she was, she couldn't imagine any other life. She was married to a wonderful man, who was an incredible husband and a great father to their daughter. She had this beautiful little girl that was the best of her and the best of Tony put together in a wonderful little package. She still had her father and grandfather that loved her more than anything. She even had a father-in-law that loved her. She had good friends that were more like family. Her life was wonderful and perfect for her.

After a few minutes, Emma was sound asleep and Charity laid her in her crib, also made by Grandpa Gibbs. Charity then walked over to her and Tony's bed. They had decided that it would be best to keep Emma's crib in their room for at least the first couple of months. At least until she started to sleep through the night. Charity laid down on her side of the bed. She closed her eyes and soon fell asleep enjoying the nap while her daughter did the same.

_Tony a few hours later..._

Tony arrived home, Gibbs having let him go while keeping Ziva and McGee. He told him to go home and rest. Tony walked in the front door. He hung up his jacket and slipped off his shoes. He walked into the living room looking for Charity and Emma, but they weren't there. He then started for the kitchen, but they weren't there either.

Finally he decided to head up the stairs. He walked into their bedroom and smiled at the sight in front of him. Charity was laying in their bed sound asleep. He watched his wife for a few moments and then he heard a cooing sound coming from the crib. Tony walked over to the crib and found his daughter laying there. Her blue eyes were open and staring up at him. She cooed at him.

Tony reached into the crib and picked Emma up. He held her in his arms. He traced his finger down the side of her little cheek to her chin. He kissed her forehead. "You are beautiful and perfect." He told her. "The best part of me and the best part of your mom. I love you more than anything. I will do anything I can for you and for your mom. I love you both so much." He kissed her forehead again.

A few minutes later, a smell made its way to Tony's nostrils. He looked down at Emma and saw that she had a little smile on her face. He knew then what was going on. He looked over at Charity, still sound asleep. He still hadn't changed a diaper, but he didn't want to wake Charity up.

He walked with Emma into the other room and laid her down on the changed table. He grabbed the wipes and a fresh diaper. Tony unfastened the sleeper and pulled out Emma's legs. Then took in a deep breath before opening the diaper.

"Oh, Princess, that's just gross." He spoke to her. He grabbed the wipes and began to clean her up. Then he took and put the clean diaper on her. He tossed the dirty one in the trash. Then he redressed Emma and picked her up again.

He walked back into the bedroom and sat down in the rocking chair. He looked back up at his sleeping wife and then down again at the baby in his arms. He smiled. He had a wonderful life. He was married to an amazing woman who was a terrific mother and an amazing wife. He was finally having a real relationship with his father. He had this beautiful little girl that he loved and would do anything for. He finally had a family, a real family. He was happy and content. It was a great life and he would cherish every moment of it.

**A/N: I think that this is the perfect note to end this particular fanfic. I may come back and write a sequal to it later, but right now I want to write the story I talked about earlier. I will hopefully have it up soon. I hope you guys have enjoyed this story and will enjoy my next one.**


End file.
